Whiplash
by Scytherageroses
Summary: Chapter Ten: I returned to Wei. And all at once, everything I hated came spiraling into my mind; Wang Yi with such hatred in her eyes. Xiahou Dun with such despair in his. Guilt in mine. Running my hand down the bottle, I couldn't wait for everything to go black. Currently being re-written.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I knew they had all stared at me funny. As soon as I walked in with my two friends, and loyal Oda servants; Motochika Chosokabe and Mitsuhide Akechi, they stared. The Duke of Wei, Lord Cao Cao stood at his throne, holding a goblet of wine in his hands. Standing beside him were the famed Xiahou brothers, Dun and Yuan. Around us was the whole kingdom of Wei.

Never had I felt so nervous.

And yet I stood up straight. Mitsuhide and Motochika, in their best clothing stood by my sides, nothing could hurt me.

My father was Nobunaga Oda of Owari, a province in Japan. He had taken control of the Oda clan following the death of father, and the killing of his brother. Choosing Kiyosu Castle as his headquarters, I grew up with the most extravagant of luxuries. Nothing was too good for me, everything was perfect.

A few years later we took over Inabayama Castle when I delivered the heads of three prominent members of the Saito clan. As if the luxury I received in Kiyosu wasn't grand enough, Inabayama was incredible. I thought I was invincible, plated in gold. I was the Oda Princess, the grandest in all the country, and yet I was always taught to have a level soul.

And here I stand at the throne of Lord Cao Cao. Father had asked me to come here, to seek shelter from the surrounding wars. He was at war with his own sister and her husband, Nagamasa Asai of Omi. He didn't want me involved, because I knew the pain of betrayal all too well. He wouldn't let me see it, but I knew he was upset. I knew he cried at night about Aunt Oichi choosing to side with Nagamasa, instead of returning to the brother that still loved her.

It ached in me, too. Though I had no love for the woman, the hurt in my father's eyes was enough to send me into overdrive. I wanted to kill her for making him sad. Wanted to rip her flesh and spit out her bones, I wanted her to suffer like he was.

And yet, I'm in China.

Lord Cao Cao and the Xiahou Brothers looked at me with strange expressions. Cao Cao was lustful, Yuan was sympathetic, and Dun was stoic. My eyes narrowed down on Xiahou Dun. He was very, very handsome. Yet his eyes were tired. Maybe even a bit exasperated.

He looked like he had been through hell and lived to tell the tale.

Xiahou Yuan, on the other hand, looked like a fun-loving, happy uncle type. Much like Ieyasu Tokugawa. I was glad to have him here. I knew he looked at me, looked at my disfigurements; my scars, my burns, everything in between, with sympathy in his eyes, but I didn't want any of it. I wanted to move on from that. Yet, it was so hard.

Cao Cao looked like he wanted to either be my lover, or my father. Something I wasn't willing to comply to either. I had heard tales of his charm, tales that he was quite a flirt. I've also heard tales that he was having a relationship of sorts with his cousin Dun. Either Dun is blind to it, or he simply ignores it.

Around us, I heard gossip, murmurs of voices around. I knew they were talking about me, and I tried not to be intimidated. A lesser known general had shouted a question about my scars and called me ugly. I wanted to spit in his face and rip him to shreds. Instead, he was stabbed. Xiahou Dun, the culprit. He snapped that anyone else dares question Lord Cao Cao's decision, or speaks unruly about me would suffer the same fate.

And for that, I felt grateful.

Mitsuhide and Motochika bowed to Cao Cao, and left, leaving me standing in the room all alone. For a second, I almost dared chasing them. The fleeting smell of lavender was still in the air, as Mitsuhide's long black hair turned into a memory.

Surrounded by the Wei Kingdom, I noticed the scrutiny got even more intense. The two Wei strategists, Sima Yi and Guo Jia, along with a young, up and coming student strategist, Zhuge Dan, surrounded Lord Cao Cao's throne, all glaring at me, until Guo Jia suddenly spoke.

"What a pretty little thing you are." he said with a smirk.

I wanted to shrivel and hide. I hid my face into my hair, when Jia jumped from the throne, and slyly walked to me. My defenses were up, and I growled, putting on a defensive position. "Put your guard down, I am not here to hurt you." he said. But I didn't listen. I was the daughter of Nobunaga Oda, everyone was after my head. It was only natural that I think Guo Jia is too.

"Guo Jia, I think it's best to leave her alone." Cao Cao said. Guo Jia nodded, but turned to me with another smile, and a wink. "I'll be taking you to dinner tonight. You can't decline, I already made reservations."

I wanted to muster out something nasty at him, but something about that smile, that silly grin on his face, I just couldn't. Instead, I laughed. I laughed hard at him, and he took it in stride, bowing. Sima Yi kept staring, like a tiger glaring at its prey. He was trying to scare me, too. Behind him were his two children, who I knew had to be adopted; Sima Zhao and Sima Shi. First, they looked nothing like him, secondly, the ages didn't match.

"I hope you are as ruthless and capable as your father." Cao Cao said. "As much as I can be." I replied. I had never spoke before. Everyone in the room gasped at my European accent. I'm Swedish born, my father won't let me in on the details of my birth, but always let everyone know how unique I was. It was something even I knew nothing about. Yet, I didn't ask. I felt safe in Nobunaga's arms, why question it?

Still, I won't lie when I say that I'm not the least bit curious.

Xiahou Dun looked at me, curiosity in his eyes. "May I ask, where were you born? I didn't realize Lord Nobunaga had a daughter of European birth. Are you adopted?" Despite my long violet locks and orange eyes, I looked almost exactly like Nobunaga. As if magically created. "I am not adopted." I replied,"I was born in Sweden. Father hasn't let me in on details surrounding my birth, only let me know of where."

"Something does not add up, my lady. But this is not my place to speak of this. Lord Cousin, your decision?" Dun asked. Cao Cao nodded. "Of course the lady stays with us. It would be within Wei's best interests that she remain unharmed and untouched. If word gets to Nobunaga that she has been treated badly, he will no doubt come here with an army twice the size of China."

I nodded. That sounded like Daddy alright.

"That means you, Guo Jia. No dinner. She will stay under my protecting eye." Cao Cao added. "Oh come on, please? I just want to show her around!" Jia said,"she's so pretty!" I laughed. It seemed like I had made a friend in this Guo Jia character. He reminded me a lot of Sakon Shima, a friend of Mitsunari Ishida back home. Very loud and outgoing, but very laid back.

The whole room had adjourned, save for myself and the Xiahou Brothers. I thought Dun would leave with Cao Cao, instead, he walked down the steps and met with me. He smiled, and I blushed faintly. Oh yes, he was very, very handsome. He looked a bit older, too, and I could see the stress lines on his face. Though he looked happy, I knew he was hiding some kind of pain, some kind of stress, something that had bothered him for a long time.

"Shall I show you to your room?" he asked. "We, you moron." Yuan said with a laugh, slapping his brother's back. "That would be nice, thank you." I said. Yuan held out his arm, and I took it. We began to walk away, Dun keeping up with our pace, while telling stories of the Wei Palace. "Lately we've been having problems keeping the court happy." Dun began, as we walked past some family portraits on the wall.

"As in?" I asked. "The Yellow Turbans. It's a cult of sorts started up by this Zhang Jiao guy from up north. Apparently he and his followers are very upset about the way the Han is handling everything here, and began his own team, the Way of Peace." Dun replied. He rolled his eyes. "And of course, the emperor was calling for troops to go after them. I lived a semi-normal life, despite being a teenage murderer, but when I heard that cousin was recruiting troops, me and my brother decided to follow. I figured it couldn't hurt. And I needed some kind of release."

"Sounds familiar." I said, and Dun raised his eyebrow. "Daddy had this kind of issue with the Ikko-Hoganji rebels not too far from him in a state called Ise. So he took to Ise-Nagashima to handle it, and well...things quickly got out of control. I've never seen him so terrifying, so mad, it was almost arousing.." I said with a sadistic smile. "Did you join them?" Yuan asked. "Daddy told me not to, but I couldn't resist the thrill of battle. Though I was friends with the mercenary Magoichi Saika, and that was in his village, my loyalty lay with my father, and ultimately, I was forced to finish him and his village off." she replied.

"Daddy's girl, huh?" Dun asked. "Yeah. I guess you could say that." I replied, when we stopped at my bedroom. "Cao Cao made the arraignments, and the maids here have been working non-stop to make your room beautiful. I hope you like it." Yuan said. "It's more than I deserve, but thank you." I said. "Nonsense." Dun said,"you're a guest within Wei, we wouldn't just give you any old room." I laughed at his insistence, and together, we all walked in the bedroom.

It was simple, just as I expected. But still grand. The floors were perfectly clean, spotless, so spotless that Yuan and Dun refused to walk into the room without removing their boots. Someone must have gotten word that purple was my favorite color, along with the Oda faction colors, so the walls were colored purple, the floor was blue for Wei colors. There was a dresser on the edge of the wall by the small bed, standing up across from it, with mirrors and a welcoming dress. Three pairs of heels already there, along with jewels and other female products I had no interest in.

A particular pair of heeled boots got my attention, when Dun spoke up. "We let Zhang He take care of the fashion part." he said with a smile. "Was he the fairy-looking guy?" I asked. He nodded, and I smiled, holding up a regal looking blue off-shoulder dress. It was slit in the left leg, and haltered in the back, looking like a ritzier version of what my father's wife used to wear. I liked it. The bust was perfectly aligned with my breasts. Too perfectly. Like someone had measured me before I got here.

I looked to the bed, putting the dress back, when Yuan said,"Lady Zhenji picked out that dress for you. She knew of your mother, and assumed a dress like that would be fitting of a daughter of hers." Stopping, I suddenly glared at Yuan, who looked hurt and terrified. I began walking slowly to him and snapped,"What exactly did this lady say?"

"She-she.." Yuan gulped,"she said as the daughter of Kicho Saito, a dress like this would fit you as such." "Kicho Saito is not my mother." I snapped,"nor will that bitch EVER be! You go tell that idiot Zhenji to choose her words more carefully, or she'll be at the receiving end of my fist!" Yuan shook and bowed. "Yes, my lady." he said, his words trembling.

"Oh Yuan...I'm sorry.." I said, hugging him. He looked at Dun to save him, but Dun only shrugged. "I get angry when she gets brought up. It's no big deal. And you're already too good for me, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Of course being the sadist daughter of the evil Demon King has its price. I've been cursed with a horrible guilt streak. Must be the bipolar disorder speaking. I hated it. Father was eccentric, I was insane. I really am my father's daughter.

I went to sit on the bed, and sunk into it, laughing as I nearly got caught within the lavish blue silk bedsheets. "Bed's kinda small, don't you think, brother?" Yuan asked. "Well...she is a small woman. It's fitting." Dun replied. He turned to look upon the bed, as I was trapped within the sheets, then he pulled Yuan out of the room. "She could be a problem, brother." Dun said.

Yuan raised his eyebrow and whispered,"What?" "You know how Nobunaga had those mental problems?" Dun said,"it seems she's inherited them all. She's bipolar, too, which could be horrible in our cases." "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Dun. She's not like you, she's not violent, just a little angry, that's all." Yuan said,"and confrontational. I'm sure she's just scared about being in a new place."

"That look she gave you when you mentioned that Saito woman. That wasn't fright, that was 'I'm going to kill you'." Dun said,"splatter your blood all over my walls..." he added. "You were crazy violent once, brother." Yuan said.

"HEY!" I yelled.

The Xiahou brothers had left me, while they spoke behind my door. I wasn't stupid, and I knew they were talking about me. "Let's just let her get some rest. She'll wear herself out eventually." Dun said, and Yuan nodded. I kept screaming to get their attention, when I realized they had left. They won't hear the end of this, I'll make sure of that.

Sinking into my bedsheets, I looked upon the dress that Zhenji had left me. It was beautiful, yes, but I couldn't get Xiahou Yuan's words out of my head. That she got the dress because she assumed I was Kicho Saito, Nohime's daughter. No. I am not her daughter. Father was forced to marry her, but he did not love her. And I saw to it that she never came near him.

She was angry and jealous. She hurt me. I never forgot my scars.

I slammed my head on my pillow, and looked out to the Chinese winter. The window was slightly open, letting in a cold draft, but one I welcomed. I already missed home. I missed my daddy. The pillow I lay on didn't smell like him. I always slept with daddy. He refused to let me out of his sight, even while we slept, I knew he always kept one eye open to keep on me, to make sure I was ok.

He loved me like no other, and I couldn't have asked for anything else. Only to be with him right now. I know he had my best interest on his mind, but at the same time, I could have easily handled myself out there. Maybe it wasn't the physical toll, but the emotional. Oichi joining the ranks against her brother had put an arrow in father's heart. Maybe he didn't want me to see him so weak. Maybe he didn't want me to see him cry.

He didn't want me to witness any more betrayal. He knows I had suffered through that pain when Nohime tried to kill me. I never did give her a chance, but to be nearly killed and maimed by the woman I was supposed to consider family. The pain was there, but I never let it show. I figured these scars were good enough. The Xiahou brothers didn't ask, and I wouldn't tell them even if they did. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying, because I knew I had to be strong, no matter how homesick I felt.

My stuff had already been brought from home to here, and I was afraid of people touching my stuff, but everything was carefully placed, along with my instruments, with Dun told me was handled with the utmost care by a woman named Cai Wenji, who was renown for poetry and music. So there wasn't anyone better than to handle my instruments, and I was grateful. I found an old outfit of mine that I adored from back home, though it wasn't exactly castle appropriate. It was more a meshed black long sleeve with ridiculously short pajama shorts.

But I stopped caring, and put them on with comfortable ease. I began to stretch out my legs, splitting and getting into wacky poses holding my legs over my head in a handstand, when I heard someone enter my room. I flipped up at the sound of the intrusion, and readied myself, when a woman with short mopped brown hair walked in, holding a bottle of wine and two small shot glasses.

Which quickly fell to the carpet at my sudden action. She jumped in surprise, dropping the items, held her hand to her heart, looking at me with a small fright. "My apologies." she said, in a soft-spoken voice. I looked at her and said,"You should know better not to just walk into people's bedrooms. Especially someone as on the edge as I."

Was this Cai Wenji? I did want to thank her for handling my guitars and keyboards with ease.

"Of course. I saw you at the meeting, and I figured I would say hello." she said with a glassy, forced smile. "When you smile, it shouldn't be fake." I said. "If only you knew." she said,"how hard it was to smile in my situation." Then she must be as troubled as I am. "Then don't force it. You can't lie to yourself." I said. She looked down and poured herself and me some wine in the shot glasses.

"I am Wang Yi. Honored woman of Liang Province. Or at least I was an honored woman, until the Ma clan came and took everything from me." she said. Ginchiyo Tachibana, redux?! I looked at her with a nod, and she continued.

"But I shouldn't trouble you with my problems." she said with a smile. She raised her glass, I raised mine, and we drank. To good fortune? For peace? I didn't know exactly what we were toasting, but I couldn't pass up alcohol. Especially when one of my bags was full of a month's worth of imported vodka...

...which someone probably got their hands on, because I didn't see it in my room.

Wang Yi poured herself another shot, then another, to where she selfishly drank the rest. I held my cup out looking for more, but heard a drunken giggle out of her lips. "I...I drank it all." she said, wobbling to and fro. She groaned, then fell onto me, her face landing in my large breasts, her arms wrapping around my waist, crying,"They killed my son! They killed my baby!" I had heard about the riots in Liang province, and I didn't know she was part of them.

But I just wanted to get away from this woman. "I will kill Ma Chao...he killed my baby! He killed my husband! My family!"

How could I comfort this woman when I was a killer myself? I ran alongside my father, cutting down everyone in my way, reveling in blood, swimming in it, laughing all the way as the heads rolled to my father's throne, how can I be of any comfort?

Gently, I lay a palm on her back and tapped it, when a knock came to my door. "Got a order of twenty-five bottles of Russian vodka here!" the voice yelled. My alcohol! I jumped for joy, inadvertently pushing Wang Yi to the floor. Running to my door, I opened it to find a small man with slicked back black hair and a blue and white tight jacket on. His hands were concealed with white gloves, his skin was pale, and his eyes were brown, with a warm smile.

"This was sent to my room instead of yours, my lady." he said, bowing,"though...don't you think that's a lot of alcohol?" I giggled. You could never have enough. "I figured I'm going to be here for a while." I said with a shrug,"come in." He walked in, and we both looked at a drunken Wang Yi grabbing my pillow, smoldering it with love, pretending it was her dead son or something.

Yeah, and I thought I was the crazy one. But then again, can anything really save the pain of a mother losing her child? If I lost my daddy, would I be like her?

The boy placed my bag of alcohol by my other bags near the closet, and turned to me, flexing his arm. "That stuff isn't exactly light, you know. And it wasn't easy hiding it from Lord Cao Cao." he said with a smile,"anyway. My name is Zhuge Dan. Nice to meet you." I looked at him, he looked kind enough. "Miya Tuonela." I replied with a smirk. "Funny...you don't seem-oh that's right, you're Swedish, I forgot." he said with a shy smile,"how can anyone miss that accent."

We went to sit on the bed, where Wang Yi had passed out drunk, and was snoring on the bed. "I just hope she doesn't drool all over my pillow or urinate on my bed." I said, rolling my eyes. "Let's take this conversation elsewhere then, if you don't mind." he said. "Excuse me?" I snapped,"what exactly do you mean by that?"

He held up his white gloves and said,"I-I mean no harm, my lady, but I meant to say we cannot converse with such loud snoring. We can go outside this room and talk, if you'd like." His face had turned red, blushing and turning away, shaking in fright, and I said,"Alright. I can't hear myself talk anyway."

Silently, we began to pace around my doorway. It was quiet save for the sound of our footsteps, and our breathing. I noticed he kept looking at me, as if to begin conversation, but each time our eyes met, he swallowed his words and turned away.

We saw Guo Jia run down the opposite hall, followed by a few other young men who's names I didn't know. Dan noticed the blond man and beamed warmly.

"Oh and don't mind Guo Jia. I remember what he said earlier about you being so pretty." he said with a shy blush,"he's very silly." "Aren't we all?" I said with a smile. "Still, I would advise you become friends with him. He's a very nice guy." he said. I was about to speak again, when I noticed, out the corner of my eye, Xiahou Dun exiting my room, holding Wang Yi in his arms, bridal style. "Ah, the Calvary has arrived to take the fair maiden back to her castle. How sweet." he said with a laugh.

I drank my glass of vodka, but sneered to myself. Something, I didn't like about seeing Wang Yi in his arms. I didn't even know Xiahou Dun, but was I already crushing on him? I've never been able to control my hormones, I was what you called a sex addict. I nodded at Dan, and he walked into my room, when I began to follow Dun around. I heard him grumbling about something, he sounded very annoyed, when finally, he said,"My lady, you can come out now."

I was hiding behind the corner, and he said,"If you're trying to follow me, you're not doing such a good job." Annoyed, I turned the corner, and watched when Dun brought Wang Yi into her own bedroom, laying her on her bed, tilting her head to the side. He lifted the covers and placed them on top of her, shaking his head as he walked out.

He looked at me and said,"What? Are you going to ask me something?" "I was wondering if that was your woman. That's why I followed. Blame my curiosity if you will." I replied. "Hmph. It's so unladylike to follow and question a man." he said, closing the door. His eyebrow raised, and his eyes looked up and down my body. "And so unladylike to wear that."

"But I'm comfortable." I said. "Of course you are. Now go put some pants on before Cao Cao yells at you." he said. "Stop being my father, Xiahou Dun, you're not him!" I yelled. "I'm only looking out for your safety, some men here see a beautiful lady in short shorts with their ass hanging out, you're just asking for trouble." he said,"can't I at least show the least bit worry?"

"You worry too much, Dun." I said. "That's Lord Xiahou to you, ma'am." he snapped. "Xiahou Dun." I snapped,"and I'll call you whatever I damned feel like." "You're a little brat, you know. And you're more trouble than what its worth." he said. I growled at him, crossing my arms, when he yelled,"Now come back to me when you're at least dressed decently!", as I walked away. His eyes narrowed down, looking at my bottom in those shorts, and he said,"I can see your ass from here, Miya! Luckily it's just me and not anyone else! And for the record-"

"Would you stop shouting, cousin." Cao Cao said. He didn't see anyone else in the hallway, and he said,"Besides, who are you yelling at? I don't see anyone here." "Lady Tuonela." Dun replied,"comes to me wearing shorts up to here.", he said, leaving his hand by the beginning of his thighs. Cao Cao's eyes grew wide and he said,"And her father lets her wear such clothing?" "I could see her ass." Dun said. Cao Cao laughed and said,"Oh well...she's a child. I'm sure she'll be just fine. How is Lady Wang?"

"Drunk as always." Dun replied,"I don't know how you put up with her." "I don't either. She's a skilled warrior and general, but her personality is as bland as drywall." Cao Cao said,"besides, I think you should have a talk with Lady Tuonela. I think she had a good reason why she followed you." "And that is?" Dun asked. "I don't think she liked seeing you with another woman." Cao Cao with a smile, and Dun lightly blushed. "Don't be ridiculous. I would never go near Lady Wang like that." he snapped, his blush fading.

"But someone thinks otherwise. Go smooth things out with her." Cao Cao said. "You're ridiculous." Xiahou Dun said, crossing his arms. Cao Cao looked at him and said,"You're lucky you're the only one who's allowed to talk that way to me.."

A nervous laugh left Dun's lips, and he said,"O-of course my lord.", walking away.

"And he didn't even bother to answer my question!" I snapped, looking at Zhuge Dan who sat on the edge of my bed. I crossed my arms and changed into a pair of pajama pants, keeping my mesh shirt on. A knock came to the door, and Dan went to open it, letting Xiahou Dun walk in.

"Kid, what are you doing in here?" he asked. "It's fine, I said he could stay." I said. Dun's eyes went down on my legs, and he said,"Well, nice to see you actually put pants on this time." "Is it really that much of a problem? Does my ass offend you this much?" I snapped. "I don't mean it that way. Your ass is very nice, but I-"

Dan's eyes grew wide, and Dun snapped,"I don't mean it like that! I meant to say that it's not ladylike to show off your body like that. Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore...I'm sure you wanted to know the reason why I was harboring Wang Yi." I nodded. "When you take the role of being Lord Cao Cao's right hand man, the responsibility of becoming a babysitter also comes into play. It's not something I asked for, but I can't help it. I have no romantic interest in Wang Yi, nor do I with anyone. My job is to reinforce Lord Cao Cao's conquest, that is all." he said.

"And be a babysitter." Dan said with a laugh. "Will you shut your mouth, dog!" Dun snapped. Dan began to bark, further pissing Dun off more. I laughed and said,"Men who need to explain themselves-" "Don't you dare." he snapped. "Don't you interrupt me, you jerk!" I yelled. "Listen here, missy." he snapped, getting in my face,"it's because of Cao Cao that you're here. Were it up to me, you'd be out in the streets counting your toenails. So you best be grateful."

I mocked his voice, and swayed my hips, causing Dan to laugh, and Dun to grow more infuriated. "Xiahou Dun. I'm gonna be here for a while. So you best get used to having me around." I said with a smile, bringing my finger to my lips in a seductive tone. I went into my bag and took out a fancy looking black pistol, with the design of a dragon, something I stole off Masamune Date when he came to visit Owari.

"Miya, why do you have a gun in your bag?" he asked. I handed the gun to him, more like threw it, and said,"I told you. You're just going to have to get used to having me around. Can't stand it? There's a gun to kill yourself with. Go ahead and do it. I sure wouldn't mind your brains splattered all over my walls."

"And I wouldn't mind thirsting on your precious blood either." I added with a wink.

"You're insane!" he yelled, putting the gun down on the bed. I laughed a wicked laugh and said,"Yeah. Maybe just a little crazy." Xiahou Dun crossed his arms and mumbled something under his breath, before walking out of the room. Zhuge Dan closed the door and said,"I think you really freaked him out, dear." "Good. It'll teach that man some humility." I said. I noticed he was looking at my pistol and I said,"You can have it."

"I don't even know how to use it." he said. I took out another pistol and said,"I have two. You have two. They're yours now." "I...I usually fight with a feathered fan." he said. "Oh please. Guns are much better." I said. "But I don't know how to use them." he said. I nodded and said,"But they're easy! Here, take one." He put one on his hand, and I put the other in my hand.

"You know how to aim with your fan, right?" I asked, when we exited the room. We were in a long hallway outside my bedroom, and we held our guns in front of us. "Of course." he replied, holding the pistol at arm's length. "Now it's one thing to just shoot. But you need aim and control. These are considered some of the most dangerous weapons, and you could hurt yourself as well." I said, aiming. He aimed as well, and then I said,"Now bring your finger to the trigger here, and lightly pull. You're going to experience a quick whiplash, though."

"My lady, please go first." he said. I nodded, and lightly pulled the trigger, sending a bullet flying down the hall. His hand was shaking, and I smirked, "Too easy." "Dan, you must calm yourself. It's like your fan, only better." I added. He nodded, sweat dropping from his face, and he said,"Alright..", lightly pulling the trigger. He flew back slightly, almost dropping the gun, when the bullet hit the wall across the hallway.

"Hey! That was kinda fun!" he said with a laugh. I laughed, too, and we began shooting again and again.

"Miya Tuonela! I know you're not using firearms in this hallway!" a voice yelled out. It had to have been Xiahou Dun. "No sir!" I yelled, and Xiahou Dun stomped into the hallway. I giggled and shot at his foot, making him jump. "What the hell! Stop!" he yelled, but I kept shooting, and he began dancing to get out of the bullet's paths. "Dance monkey dance!" I yelled. "Give me that gun, you horrible wench!" he yelled. "Gotta take it from me!" I yelled, running away.

"GET BACK HERE, RIGHT NOW!" he yelled, chasing me down the hall.

Xiahou Dun sighed. This was going to be a very long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I hadn't been running for long. I looked behind me and didn't see Xiahou Dun there. I guess he got tired, winded out from chasing me. Silly man, he should have known better.

But I was wrong.

Apparently Xiahou Dun knew the Wei Palace more than I did. He had taken an alternate route, because when I turned forward, I ran smack into his abdomen. I yelped and cringed, holding the side of my face that hit those rock hard abs, and staggered back. Xiahou Dun looked worried. "I...I didn't mean for that to happen, my lady..I was only trying to stop you." he said.

His words were as blurry as my eyesight, and I fell backwards, and into someone's arms. Those arms didn't belong to Dun. Smooth white gloves held me up, right under my breasts, when I heard Zhuge Dan's angry voice. He was yelling at Dun, and I just wanted all the loudness to stop. "You hurt her, you jerk!" he yelled. "I did not!" Dun replied,"she ran into my stomach! It's not my fault I do 300 pushups a day and have rock hard abs!" "Now you're just trying to show off." Dan snapped. "Because I'm not a scrawny dog like you?" Dun yelled.

Dan rolled his brown eyes and said,"Come on, lady, I'm taking you back to your room." "You do realize where your hands are, don't you, dog?" Dun said. "Would you shut up with that stupid joke?! It's getting really old now!" Dan yelled. "Both of you, just shut the fuck up!" I yelled, pushing Dan away. I left his arms and stumbled back to my room, still dazed from that hit. But Dan wasn't about to let me walk alone. He held his hand at my back, when Dun pushed him against the wall.

"You keep your dirty paws off of her." he snapped, glaring into Dan's eyes. For once, Zhuge Dan looked terrified. Dun grabbed his collar and said,"And if you want to keep your head, I advise you stay away from her." "Don't you tell me who I can and can't be with." Dan snapped. Xiahou Dun pushed him against the wall with force and he said,"I said stay the fuck away from her. She's not your woman. And if I catch you anywhere near her, I will kill you."

I passed out by this point and didn't see the exchange. Apparently that hit did more to me than I could have ever imagined. I was laying on the floor passed out, when Dan said coldly,"You can't tell me what to do. I don't care who you are, you're not going to tell me who I can and can't be with." Angered, Xiahou Dun slapped Dan across the face. The sound bounced off the walls, leaving Dan with a red hand print on his pale cheek.

Dan just laughed at him. "You're a man, not a bitch. Hit me like one." he said. "Don't push me, dog. I'm capable of killing you." Dun said. The two just looked at each other, despite the stinging pain in Dan's cheek, he smiled and said,"Anyone is capable of killing anyone. Go ahead, make my day." "Insolent mongrel. You better watch your words, they'll come back to haunt you." Dun said. "I'm shaking." Dan said. Dun grabbed Dan's slicked back black hair, then slammed his face into the wall behind him.

And with that, he walked away, leaving us laying on the blue carpets below us. Dan was blindsided by the attack, his nose was now bleeding as he lay across the floor, holding his white glove to the blood. He was choking a bit on it due to the blood falling into his mouth, and he rolled over to his back, spitting up.

Hurried footsteps made their way to us a few minutes later. Sima Zhao was there with Deng Ai, running up to us, wondering what had transpired. Zhao bended down to pick Dan up, and wiped the dried blood off him, while Deng Ai held me up. "Dan...what happened here?" he asked in a worried tone. Dan blinked a few times, then looked up in confusion at Zhao hovering over him. Then he blushed deeply. "Xiahou Dun attacked me." he replied. "What happened to the lady?" Deng Ai asked. "She ran headfirst into his abdomen." Dan replied, spitting up more blood.

"Alright, calm down. Tilt your head back." Zhao said, letting Dan rest his head on his shoulder. Zhuge Dan looked like a mess. His usual white gloves were now dyed red with blood, his slicked back hair was wild and in disarray, and there was blood all over his face. Zhao again wiped the blood from his face, then held a towel to his nose, holding tight to combat the blood. "Why did Lord Xiahou attack you two?" Deng Ai asked. Dan coughed and said,"He was chasing Miya down the hall, she didn't see where she was going, and fell into him. He didn't attack her. I assumed he did, and yelled at him, then he told me he'd kill me if I ever went near her again."

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Zhao said with a laugh. "Is the lady awake yet?" Dan asked worriedly. "Slowly." Deng Ai replied, as I began to blink to get back into reality. My head still hurt, and I was incredibly dizzy. My eyes opened at the sight of Dan behind held by Zhao with blood on his face, and I gasped, diving at him. "Oh my god, Dan! What happened?!" I yelled worriedly. "My lady stay calm, you have a bad headache." Deng Ai said.

"Fuck what happened to me, what about Dan!" I yelled. I took Dan's hand into mine and held it tightly when Zhao said,"He said Xiahou Dun attacked him." "What?!" I yelled in anger. "Please..try to calm down." Deng Ai said. I growled at the dark-haired man, pushing the thoughts back at how damned attractive he was with those delicious thighs, and yelled,"That bastard hurt my friend. No one gets away with that! I don't give two shits about who he is!"

There was no sense telling me otherwise. Zhuge Dan was my friend, and I wouldn't let anyone hurt him. I didn't care if he was Cao Cao's right hand man. No man who does that deserves to be respected by me. And I was going to let the asshole know how I really felt about him. Attractive beast or not, I hated him.

Growling, I stormed away from the three, and stomped down the hall, looking for Xiahou Dun's bedroom. I had no idea where it was, but I would find it, then I'd give him a piece of my mind. As I walked down the hall, I knew I looked like a mess, and I didn't care. I felt as if I had two black eyes, or at least one, as my eye sight was still blurry. My cheeks felt swollen, like someone had slapped me, and my nose stung as well. I held on to the walls, dragging myself, when I ran into a man with short black hair and a thin mustache.

"Lady Tuonela?" he asked. "Move." I snapped. I wasn't in the mood to talk, I was on a mission, and I wasn't going to be stopped. "Where are you going looking like that?" he asked in a worried tone. "Where is Xiahou Dun?" I asked. "In his bedroom asleep." the man replied. "Take me to him." I said. "My lady, he is-" he said, before I yelled,"Don't give me any bullshit excuses! He needs to pay for what he did! Bring me to him now!"

"Y-yes, my lady." he said with a shaking tone. He guided me down the hall, trying to make idle talk, but I growled every time he tried. Finally, we made it to Xiahou Dun's room, and before I could even grumble a 'Thank You', I stormed in. "Xiahou Dun doesn't like to be interrupted in his sleep, my lady!" the man yelled. "Like I give a damn!" I growled, slamming the door behind me.

The loudness of the slam roused Dun from his slumber, and he grabbed a knife on his night table beside him. I growled and knocked the blade out of his hand, diving on the bed with anger in my eyes. "How dare you harm my friends." I snapped coldly. Dun feigned innocence and threw his hands up,"I don't know what you're talking about." I slapped him across the face with enough force to push waves, and yelled,"Don't play stupid with me, I know what you did to Zhuge Dan!"

"All this over an insolent mongrel?!" he yelled,"I ought to have your head for this!" "Zhuge Dan is my friend. What gave you the right to hurt him?!" I yelled. I couldn't remember the last time I had been this angry. My body shook with every angry word expelled from my mouth, when I grabbed his neck, and hit his head against the bed post. "I thought he was trying to hurt you. You don't even know the kid and yet you're here trying to kill a Wei official over him? What's gotten into you? After everything I had done for you." he said.

"I don't care what you do. But I won't tolerate hurting my friends!" I yelled. He managed to rip my hands off his neck, then he grabbed my wrists, trying to calm me down. His grip was strong, very strong, and I gasped in pain. "Let me go!" I yelled. I kicked my legs, managing to kick him between his legs, and he fell, releasing me. "I'm just giving you one more warning, Xiahou Dun. If you ever dare or even try to hurt Zhuge Dan, your head is mine." I snapped coldly.

"So you choose him over me." he said, shaking his head. He said it more to himself, but I heard him. I shook my head and said,"I allowed myself to get so worked up over elementary bullshit. Childish shit. Both men are jealous of each other, I know how it is...stupid...and I fell for it.."

As I walked out of the room, I could hear Dun groaning and coughing through the door, and shook my head, walking through the halls back to my bedroom. What I didn't realize was that Sima Yi was watching, and had seen the whole exchange. He watched with gleaming eyes, because he couldn't wait for someone to knock Xiahou Dun down to size.

Zhuge Dan had been taken back to his own bedroom by Deng Ai and Sima Zhao. By this point, Dan was lively and cracking jokes with his friends. I decided to take a detour from my room to his, running into Dan's arms, hugging him. Dan was confused by the action, but didn't mind, as I had learned recently, he loves to snuggle. Dan hugged me back, and I curled into his hold, laying my head on his shoulder.

For a second, I swore I could see jealousy in Sima Zhao's eyes. Dan let me lay in his arms in the bed, and he asked,"Are you alright? Deng Ai said you went after Xiahou Dun." I nodded. I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want to speak, I just wanted to snuggle up to Dan, and have him never let go. He wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tight, and said,"Awww...you're so cute." "I think I'm going to be sick." a voice said, taking us all out of our thoughts, except for me, who was practically glued to Dan.

Guo Jia walked into the room and said,"Well, Zhuge Dan didn't strike me as so cuddly. I want to cuddle. Move aside." Sima Zhao moved aside, then Jia got into the bed beside Dan. Dan wrapped his arm around Jia's waist, holding him tightly, as the blond snuggled close. "Total pimp." Zhao said with a laugh, and Dan laughed, too.

"Might I just warn you, Lord Jia, Lady Tuonela is very protective of Dan. She almost killed Xiahou Dun when she heard he attacked him earlier today." Deng Ai said. "Oh?" Jia said with a laugh,"you mean someone knocked that man down to size? Great, I was waiting for that. The bastard thinks he's all high and mighty because he takes Cao Cao's dick in his ass every night." "Ewww." Dan said,"I really don't want to know that."

He laughed, and added,"You're so cuddly, lady!", while everyone 'awwed' in unison. However, Guo Jia wasn't about to be stood up, and snuggled closer. "Help." Dan said, groaning. "You're screwed." Zhao said. "He's mine." I snapped, looking at Guo Jia. I was playing around, and Jia knew it, but he wasn't one for backing down. "Uh uh. I knew him first." he said. "But he loves me more." I said, pulling him towards me. "Guys.." Dan said.

"Uh uh. He loves me more!" Jia said. "Mine!" I yelled. "Mine!" Jia yelled, pulling Dan closer. "He's mine! My puppy!" I yelled, pulling Dan with so much force, we both rolled off the bed, and fell to the floor. With some extra reinforcement by Jia who giggled. We both hit the floor, and be it magic or not, Dan landed right on top of me. We looked at each other, our chests heaving, my breasts pushing against him, when I felt something hard between my legs. I gasped. He looked as red as a tomato.

Time to embarrass the poor dog.

"Zhuge Dan has a boner." I said nonchalantly. Guo Jia spit out his alcohol and burst out laughing, as did Sima Zhao and Deng Ai. "Oh come on, Miya, why did you have to say it out loud!" he yelled. "It's only a natural feeling." I replied. "Yeah, well your nipples are hard." he said. "It's the middle of the winter." I replied. "Goddamn it." he snapped. "It's quite nice. What size are you, Danny? Seven inches? Six?" I asked.

"Stop it!" he yelled, completely embarrassed. He was completely red, trying to hide himself, when Guo Jia said,"He's eight inches, I've seen it before." "Oh?" I asked. I wonder if Guo Jia knew that I was a yaoi fangirl. But had he some kind of relations with Dan? Jia replied,"Him and I were comparing our penis sizes in the hot springs one summer night. His is bigger than mine, I admit I'm jealous."

I jumped for joy like a fangirl, my eyes glittering and large, when Jia said,"And he's a wonderful kisser. I think you should try it." Sima Zhao looked incredibly jealous. Deng Ai looked incredibly uncomfortable, and I looked thrilled. Dan was embarrassed to the max and said,"You guys..." "Oh alright, we've made him feel terrible. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Jia said. "Get out. All of you." Dan said, crossing his arms.

Typical Tsundere?

I laughed and said,"But I don't want to go." "Neither do I." Jia said. "Out! All of you! Well...except for you, my lady." Dan said. I smiled and went back into his bed, when Jia frowned at him in the doorway. "But whatever happened to bros over hoes, Dan? I THOUGHT I MEANT SOMETHING TO YOU!" "Um.." Deng Ai said. "YOU SAID WE'D BE FRIENDS FOREVER!" Jia yelled, clinging to the doorway when Zhao dragged him away. "See you at the party." he added with a wink, closing the door. He locked it behind him,"In case you two want some privacy", to which Dan threw his underwear at his face. Jia giggled and sniffed it, just to piss Dan off.

"Smells like raspberry." he said, skipping merrily away.

When we were alone, I asked,"So that was Guo Jia, huh?" He nodded. "I told you he was a wonderful guy. Hilarious, too. But I can't help but think sometimes his intelligence goes out the window when he's with me." he replied. "Why did he just sniff your underwear?" I asked. "He's silly." he replied,"though maybe I should have thrown something else at him."

We snuggled again, and I lay my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and snuggled me tighter. "We should probably go to that party." he said. "I don't want to go. The people here don't like me." I said. He looked down, and I knew he was trying to avoid the ugly scars on my body. He tried to avoid asking, but he couldn't help it. "Even you look at me like that." I said. "I'm curious." he said shyly.

I felt I could trust him. And so I did.

"My father's wife..she grew jealous one night when she caught me in bed with my father. I always slept with him. I was glued to his side. As I began to get older and more beautiful, daddy paid even more attention to me. She saw me sleeping with him, and when he kissed my cheek, then attacked me when I left to take a walk." I replied.

His eyes grew wide.

"She threw acid on my body, then jumped on me and cut my skin a million times with her claws. She ripped out my hair and dug her claws into my neck...I almost died, had Ranmaru Mori, my father's bodyguard, not interfered. Yet I pushed Ranmaru away, despite the fact that I was bleeding to death...I...I killed her."

"You...you killed your mother?" he asked. "She's not my mother." I snapped, biting my lip, trying not cry. He was speechless. All he could do was hold me. All he wanted to do was hold me. He held me as tight as he could, closing his eyes, rocking me slowly. It was so comforting, I never wanted to leave his side. "I'm sorry...if only I had known you sooner."

And yet I feel like I had known him forever.

"It's in the past. It's all in the past. I'm over it. Still. It's hard to think about. I wear these scars as a memory of that night. I'll wear it forever." I said. "I can't even say anything...I don't know what to do if I were in your situation. I feel so worthless to you, all I can do is hold you." he said. "Maybe that's all I need." I said. I felt selfish. All he wanted to do was something. Something to comfort me, I wanted to tell him to stop, to stop treating me like an invalid, but I loved his embrace.

It must have taken some kind of bravery, or something, because the next thing I knew, he kissed me. My eyes grew wide, I saw the determination in his, as his lips grazed against mine gently. There was no force, and I was scared, but I couldn't find it in my heart to push him away. Then I remembered Guo Jia's words.

"In case you want to be alone"

I wanted to snuggle with Dan, I didn't want to have sex with the guy. But at the rate his kisses were going, I didn't know if we could stop or not. When he pulled back, he was completely red again, and said,"I...I'm sorry, my lady. I didn't mean that." I turned away, and he said,"You deserve better than a mongrel to slobber all over you." "I thought you said you were done with the dog puns." I said. He shrugged. "I think we best get to that party. I'll escort you if you'd like. Or...if you don't want to see me, I'll understand."

He sounded like he was going to cry. He was so worried, afraid that his action might have cost our very short friendship. I wanted to change his mind, to tell him he was wrong, but I feared nothing would change his mind. "Dan, don't beat yourself up. It was an impulsive action. I'm not angry." I said, leaving the bed. I took his hand and held it tightly. "You're not?" he asked, looking down at me. "No. Had I been mad, you'd already be dead. Or at least lost your balls." I said with a wink. "You...you know, I wouldn't doubt that." he said with a small smile.

"I'm glad you're my friend." he added with a smile.

We shared a bottle of vodka, letting ourselves get a little loose before walking to the main hall. There was a banquet, a big party in the castle for me. And by the looks of the large room, decorated to the nines in exquisite purple and blue ribbons, and jewels, and everything in between, Cao Cao went to all expenses for me. I whistled looking at everything. It was overwhelming. Never had I had such an honor bestowed on me. I felt so small all of a sudden, so undeserving.

When everyone caught sight of me, their glasses raised, and they all cheered. The band began to play, and I shriveled closer to Dan's side. "I didn't take you for shy." he said. "I'm not. I'm just overwhelmed." I said. So many people, I was losing my mind. My claustrophobia began to sink in, and I felt so hot, so dizzy all of a sudden. Dan held me close and said,"I'll bring you more drinks, my lady. But first, let's introduce you to some people. Maybe you'll feel a little better."

"Stay by my side." I said. It wasn't a demand, it was a request, yet by the acid in my tone, Dan flinched. I hadn't meant that, and I saw the hurt in his eyes. "I didn't mean to speak so rudely." I said with an apologetic tone. He smiled and said,"I know, you're just overwhelmed. It's ok." I smiled back. I was truly thankful to have such a man by my side.

"There he is!"

Both Dan and I turned to see Guo Jia in a shiny blue pimp suit, complete with a top hat, with two women on his arm, smirking at us. "Is this a party or what?!" he yelled, slapping Dan's ass. "You know I hate it when you do that." Dan said. "Oh come on! Lighten up! It's a party in your girlfriend's honor!" he yelled. "She's not my girlfriend, you idiot." Dan said. He was blushing wildly again. "Mhm...that's why it took you two so long to come here." he said, laughing. He began making kisses noises and said,"Miya Tuonela is a babe. There's nothing to be shy about."

Zhuge Dan rolled his eyes and said,"Let's get out of here." "I love you, man!" Jia yelled as we both walked through the hall. While walking, we ran into two men, one was a tall muscular man with a shaved head and a facial tattoo. Beside him was a fatter man with a blue belly top and spandex pants. They were in the middle of a debate, when Dan said,"Those two are Lord Cao Cao's bodyguards, Dian Wei and Xu Zhu. I'd keep my distance, while Dian Wei is a bit fiery, Xu Zhu is a walking pile of stupid."

I nodded, and we continued on.

We ran into some more people who kindly introduced themselves, when we took a seat on the couch by the bar. On that couch, I saw Dan shake hands with a man with long brown hair. He wore a long blue jacket, and wore an eye patch. He looked rather young to be injured so badly. On his arm, we saw a small blond girl with what looked like small pigtails. She wore a blue corset accenting her wonderful breasts, along with a blue skirt. She looked like she didn't want to be here.

"My lady, this is Sima Shi, son of Sima Yi. And his lady, Wang Yuanji." Dan said, nodding at them. Both of them nodded at me, bowing. I took the blond woman's hand and kissed it with a flirtatious smirk, causing Dan and Shi to gasp. "Hi, I'm Miya Tuonela. I like your breasts." I said. Wang Yuanji spit out her drink all over the floor, and spluttered, blushing wildly. "E-excuse me?!" she said, holding her hand to her heart.

"I said, I-" I was saying, before Dan slammed his hand over my mouth. "Please excuse her, she's a little drunk right now." he said. "I..." Yuanji said, turning even more red at the smirk I gave her. Sima Shi watched us leave, then he said,"She's quite...bold is she not?" "I'll say." Yuanji said, watching us leave. "By the way, I don't think I've even seen Zhuge Dan with a woman before. Especially not one as beautiful as her." she added. "Yuanji!" Shi said. "What? Can't I say if a girl's pretty or not?" she said, rolling her eyes.

After Dan had introduced me to more than half of Wei, we decided to take our seats by Guo Jia and Sima Zhao, sitting by the dance floor, where we watched everyone dance. "Tired already?" Jia asked. The two women he had before had left, and he was watching Cai Wenji with large interest, as she began to make music with her harp. Beside her was Lady Zhenji, wife of Cao Pi, playing her flute. The two women looked immersed with each other, and Jia tried to make contact with Wenji, much to everyone's dismay.

"You're such a pig." Zhao said with a laugh. "Oh please. Don't hate." Guo Jia said. We all laughed, and I decided to sprawl out on Dan's lap. I sat on his lap, he wrapped his arm around my waist, when Jia handed him a cigar. I declined mine, but Dan took his and began to smoke, along with Jia and Zhao. "If I died tomorrow, I'd be ok with that...this is such a wonderful night.." Jia said with a delighted sigh, as he blew his smoke out his lips.

Dan rolled his eyes and said,"Not this shit again, seriously, Jia." "Oh relax." Jia said with a laugh. He shaped his lips into a circle, and began to make rings in his smoke, while Dan laughed, and tried to emulate him. "I'm not bothering you, am I?" he asked. I shook my head,"As long as you don't burn me or anything." "Never." he said with a smile, holding me tighter.

"Just look at those two. Disgusting. He's completely glued to her side." Xiahou Dun said, crossing his arms with a sneer, looking at me and Zhuge Dan. "Sounds like someone's jealous." Cao Cao said with a laugh, taking a sip of his liquor. "I'm not jealous." Dun snapped. "But for a woman like that to choose such a mongrel to be her lap dog..." he added. "Jealous." Cao Cao said, shaking his head. He left the throne to look for his wife, who was in charge of most of the decorating, leaving Xiahou Dun alone. He turned to the empty throne and said,"Hey...cousin, wait! Don't leave me here!"

"Ugh..I never do good in such social events." he added with a groan. "You need to enjoy yourself more, brother." Xiahou Yuan said, walking up to Dun. At his side was his young son, Xiahou Ba. Yuan put a glass of wine by his brother's side, and say beside him. "Now what's got you all worked up?" he asked. "I noticed Uncle couldn't stop looking at the new girl and Zhuge Dan." Xiahou Ba pointed out. "What, I find it sickening how he's suddenly become her lap dog, that's all." Dun snapped. He drank more of his wine, and the two Xiahou's gave each other a knowing look.

"What? I'm serious!" Dun snapped.

"Anyway. I'm gonna go mingle with the crowd a bit, you want to come?" Yuan asked. Ba followed and once again, Xiahou Dun was alone. He held his hand on his head and shook his head, as if he was trying to get a bad image out of his mind.

By now, Guo Jia had managed to get Cai Wenji to agree to dance with him, under the conditions that it would be only one dance, and if he touched her, he would die. Knowing how perverted Jia was, I knew he wouldn't last, and I was right, Jia reached out to kiss her, she turned around and threw her drink in his face, stomping away before I could even speak to her. Zhuge Dan and Sima Zhao had left as well. Dan was apprehensive about leaving me, but all that was gone as Zhao dragged him away quickly.

Now it was my turn to be alone. Guo Jia swallowed his pride and danced with some more ladies, Cao Cao was dancing with his wife, who was gorgeous, by the way. Completely regal with her long black hair designed into a tight Chinese bun. She wore a blue gown accenting her curves, with a slit up the left leg that came up to her knees. She was beautiful, I couldn't see why Cao Cao pushed her aside to bed Xiahou Dun, it didn't make sense.

Speaking of...

I noticed Xiahou Dun sulking by Cao Cao's throne, just staring at his empty wine glass with a far-off look in his face. I figured now would be a good time to apologize for freaking out on him. I did feel bad, but he did piss me off. And so I decided to swallow my own pride and apologize. I grabbed a bottle of wine and walked past everyone, past the stares, past the prying eyes, past the words, and up to Xiahou Dun, who was completely lost in thought.

Something was bothering him. I took my seat beside him and lay my hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Hey. Everything ok?" I asked. He looked incredibly handsome in his navy blue suit, but the look on his face was enough to make someone cry. Had they had a heart. He turned to me and flinched, memories of my nearly choking him to death suddenly flooding his mind.

"Why are you all by yourself?" I asked. "Where's Zhuge Dan?" he asked bitterly. I rolled my eyes. Not this shit again. "He isn't here." I said,"you think I can't go anywhere without him?" I said,"and I didn't come here to talk about him. I came here to see you." "What can I provide you that the dog can't?" he asked. "Can we stop this shit? Seriously? Zhuge Dan is my friend. You are my friend. I can have both if I want." I snapped.

I was starting to get annoyed. He could be a huge brat if he wanted to be. "Xiahou Dun, I came here to apologize for my actions earlier, not argue, but if you keep this up, then I will argue. I come in peace, and all you manage to do is piss me off further." I snapped. I began to walk away, but he took my hand and said,"Miya, I'm sorry." I swiped my hand away and took my seat again. "I don't do well in social events. Sorry if I come across as confrontational, I'm just a bit nervous is all." he said.

"All action and no talk. I understand. Still, it's good to build up your skills in more than just warfare. You'll need friends, you'll need comrades, people to trust, people who can trust you." I said. He smiled and said,"You're right." I nodded and said,"Of course I am." "Dance with me." I said suddenly, after a few seconds of silence.

He blushed and said,"I don't know how to dance." "So you're just going to sit here and wait for Cao Cao to return? Come on. I'll show you how to dance." I said with a laugh, dragging him out to the dance floor. "Miya, wait! I-" he yelled, but it was no use. When we made it to the dance floor, I pushed him towards me, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He looked down at me, blushing, then wrapped his arms around my slender waist. We began moving our bodies, swaying in time with the music around us, keeping our eyes locked on each other's, when Guo Jia suddenly yelled,"Go Lord Xiahou!", and everyone cheered around us. Cao Cao looked at us dancing on the floor. Suddenly, everyone left the floor, and it was just me and him. Thankfully Dun hadn't noticed, had he found out, he would have dropped me and ran back into the shelter of Cao Cao's throne.

"I really did want to apologize about my actions earlier today." I said,"I don't know what got over me. I haven't been that angry in so long..." "I deserved it, honestly." he said. He spun me around and I lay my head on his shoulder,"I misinterpreted Dan's actions towards you as lust, and Cao Cao gave me the warning not to let anyone touch you."

"Zhuge Dan would never. He's too shy for that. I guarantee you he's still a virgin." I said. "What he does in his own private time is no concern of mine. As long as he doesn't drag you into it." he said,"though I can't imagine what made you get so close to him so quickly. You don't seem like the kind of woman who warms up to people like that."

I shrugged. It was true, I didn't warm up to people so easily, and yet once I looked into Dan's eyes, I knew it was meant to be. "I can't explain it." I said simply,"enough. I'm dancing with you, not him." He smiled and said,"You're good at this." "My fighting style implements dancing as well." I said with a laugh.

He spun me around again and asked,"So you did partake in your father's campaigns?" I nodded. "Like any dutiful daughter would. Of course father hated it when I came out to fight, but he knew he couldn't stop me. As much as I love him, I can be quite rebellious. Though when I saved him at Okehazama, he stopped telling me I couldn't join him."

"The great Nobunaga Oda had to be rescued?" he asked with surprise. "My father can be very brash. And impatient. And quite eccentric. Despite the warnings of his comrades, he ran out of the main camp and got ambushed by the mountains. My 'daddy's in trouble' sensors went off, and I went to rescue him." I replied. "Seems you still worry about him." he said, squeezing me.

"Yes." I admitted. I turned my head, but he tilted my chin close to him, and I replied,"He's beginning a campaign against his own sister and her husband. By right, she should have returned to daddy, and it's tearing him apart that she hasn't. I was always taught that family came first, no matter what. Now what am I supposed to believe? I couldn't stand watching my father cry every day, with me not being able to do anything about it. I wanted to kill Oichi for making daddy so upset, but if she died, daddy would feel even worse...I feel so conflicted.."

"This was his sister's decision, and Nobunaga has to live with it. However, I can understand how painful it is. I don't know what I'd do if I ever had to put up my arms at Yuan." Dun said. I smiled, but it seemed almost fake. "Thankfully you won't have to get into that anytime soon." I said with a smile. "Hmm...yes. It's better that way." he said.

"You dance so well." I said.

Before we knew it, we were so lost in each other, two hours had passed since we started dancing. The night was ending, but I knew Dun was reluctant to let me go. "My lady." he said, bowing. He took my hand and kissed it,"It's been a pleasure dancing with you. We'll have to do it again some time." "Yes, we shall." I said, bowing back to him.

Yes, I had almost killed Xiahou Dun earlier today. But once I got know him a little better, poured my heart to him, I realized that he wasn't such a bad guy after all. He had only tried to protect me. I wanted to really get to know him even more. He was so kind, I didn't want to leave his side. "Goodnight, my lady." he said, kissing my hand again, before walking out of the ballroom with Cao Cao and his wife.

I sighed when the room had emptied out. My heart beat in a different light when I thought of Xiahou Dun. How badly had I interpreted such a man? My father taught me to never judge anyone until I've actually spoken to them, and I completely threw that out the window. But now that I actually have talked with him, danced with him, I found out that he was really a wonderful guy. Though I did most of the talking, he listened. It wasn't just one word out the other ear, it was an intense listening, hanging on every word, nodding and asking me questions.

"My lady. The party ended a few minutes ago, why are you still here?"

I jumped up at the voice, to see Guo Jia standing at the doorway. He smiled and said,"I see you and Xiahou Dun enjoyed yourselves. Good to know, I always said that man needed to lighten up a bit." "How about you? Managed to get laid tonight?" I asked. "Nah. Cai Wenji is too pure for that. And these other women here aren't worth what little time I have left." he said with a smile.

My smile faded.

What did he mean by that?

"Anyway, if you don't mind, may I escort you back to your room?" he said, changing the subject. "Yeah..sure." I said. But what exactly did Guo Jia mean by 'What little time I have left'? I wanted to ask him, but he kept that golden smile on his face as we walked back to my bedroom. I hoped he wasn't leaving, or getting demoted.

Or worse, dying.

But that's impossible. He's so young, he looks so healthy.

I noticed he was rather quiet on the walk back to my room, uncharacteristically so, but I declined to speak about it. I didn't want to further make the walk more awkward. I think he knew he said something wrong, and tried to take it back with his silence. Though it still weighed heavily on my mind.

When we made it to my door, he frowned and said,"It's time I come clean, Miya." I felt my heart breaking at the tone of his voice. "I wanted to keep this from you, but I guess my conscience wouldn't let me. I'm dying." he said sadly. I gasped. "But...Jia, you look so.."

"Tuberculosis. There is no cure." he said, his eyes growing glassy. "So I've been content with living every day to the fullest. But lately, knowing you, knowing Dan, knowing Cao Cao. I've never feared death, but now...I can't stomach the thought anymore." "Jia..." I said, now my eyes getting glassy. I didn't want to cry, I didn't want to make him feel even worse.

"I'm afraid to die. I'm afraid to leave you guys." he said. I let my hand lay on his cheek as if for comfort. The thought of losing him, I didn't know him as much as Zhuge Dan did, but it still hurt to think I'd be losing him soon. I felt for Dan. How would he react? Does he even know?

Should I even be friends with Guo Jia?

I didn't want to get close to him only to watch him die. "Jia.." I said. "Yes?" he said sadly. "M-Maybe we shouldn't be friends..." I said. I immediately regretted it. "Why? Because you can't stand being near a sick man? It's not contagious." he said angrily. I bit my lip. I hadn't meant to anger him. It was my own fear of losing him that made me speak, and I didn't want to hurt him.

"Because if I get too close, and I lose you...no...what am I saying? Can I really be this selfish? Can I really deprive you of such a friendship?" I said, shaking my head. "Forgive me." He nodded and said,"I understand. To lose me after we get so close..."

"Have you even told Dan?" I asked. He nodded. "It was the first thing I told him when we first met. He told me he'd be my friend and be my crutch through it all." I smiled at that. Zhuge Dan was such a sweet man. "I'm thankful to have him. I fear for him though. I'm terrified of leaving him. You gotta promise me you'll take care of him when I die." he said, taking my hand. I nodded. "Anything."

"My lady. I hate to throw such a thing at you before sleep, but I couldn't keep it from you." he added. "It's ok. It's better to be honest than lie to my face." I said. He kissed my cheek and said,"Goodnight, princess. Get some rest, I'll take you out to town later on." "Goodnight." I said, closing my door.

That's when I broke down and cried. I cried for myself, my new found friendship, but mostly, I cried for Zhuge Dan. Did he understand the severity of his best friend's sickness? He said he'd always be there for him, but I couldn't stomach the idea of him losing Guo Jia, and falling into a depression that I'd never be able to drag him out of.

Already Zhuge Dan meant so much to me, and to not be able to be there for him in his darkest hour...I didn't want to think about it.

And suddenly, I didn't want to be alone.

I wanted something, someone to hold me. I didn't want to embrace this sadness alone. I didn't want Zhuge Dan to be alone either. And so I changed into my nightgown and walked to Dan's room. I walked in, and I knew he was sleeping, he was lightly snoring when I made my way to his bed. His slicked back hair was down, he looked so vulnerable.

And so I got into his bed and joined him in slumber. Never would I let my friend be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

He awoke with a sudden jolt, like he always did. Ever since he was a teenager, Zhuge Dan had never been able to sleep a full night. Much like tonight. However, when he woke up and turned to his side, he found something quite unexpected in his bed.

"Hmm?" he asked, the voice of utter confusion.

He began shaking me. I guess I had fallen asleep. How could I not? His bed was so comforting. "Hey..princess.." I heard Dan say, and I turned over to him, gasping when we looked into each others eyes. I tried to quickly run out with apologies spilling out of my mouth, but he just smiled and took my hands into his.

Ungloved. Funny how that struck me. I figured the guy slept in them. Now that would just be odd.

"So what brings you here at such an hour?" he asked. "Um..I guess I was just sleepwalking." I said. "I know from experience that insomnia isn't good...don't tell me you have it, too." he said. "I do." I replied,"add that to the ever-growing list of things wrong with me."

"There's nothing wrong with you...you're perfect." he said. I giggled, he could be so cheesy when he wanted to be. "My perfect little princess." he said with a smile, bringing me into his arms. I snuggled close to him, and he said,"Well...I guess I'm not feeling up to kicking you out of my bed...so you might as well stay here."

"I wasn't planning on leaving...your bed is so comfortable." I said,"really though...I...I came here because I was scared.."

"You? Scared?" he asked with surprise. "Uh..yeah." I replied,"listen...Guo Jia told me everything. I don't know what has me so scared, but...I guess I couldn't bear the thought of you being alone right now. Considering he is your best friend."

"I appreciate keeping me in your thoughts. It's hard, you know. It's hard knowing you're watching your best friend die, and you can't do a thing about it." he said, laying his head on my shoulder. I stroked his hair softly, he was wearing it down, instead of slicked back, and rocked him slowly, like a mother  
>would.<p>

He moaned into my shoulder and said,"My mother used to hold me like this all the time.." "So did my dad..he actually never stopped, until I came here...as much as I don't like people, I miss being held." I replied. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and held me as tight as I held him.

I never wanted to let him go.

"We can't do anything about Guo Jia, can we?" I asked. "There's no cure." he said sadly. I frowned,"How can there be no cure?" "He's already so advanced...he could die any day now...the medicines would do nothing.." he said I could hear his voice cracking, and it nearly brought me to tears. "I've never wanted to give up helping him, but he asked me to look into my heart, knowing his sickness, would I still be his friend.." he said,"and how could I say no. I mean he's hilarious, he's sweet and kind...I love him."

I smiled and said,"Yes, he's quite silly. I promised him we'd go out tomorrow night."

Looking down, I noticed he was laying his head on my chest. Ha. As if my breasts were pillows. Though he looked comfortable, yet quite flustered. "I'm sorry." he said, lifting his head. As I began to speak to protest, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and brought me down to the pillows instead.

"Sleep, you and I both know we need it." he said. And it was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.

Overnight, I woke up. I felt like I had slept a lot longer, but in reality, I was probably asleep for two hours. Goddamn was this bed comfortable...but I knew I couldn't stay here. Not with Cao Cao's little rule in effect. Though I've never been one to play by the rules, I refused to let Dan pay for my crimes.

And so I sat up, clutching the thick teal robe I found laying on the floor, to myself, and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful. I hoped he was having a good dream. Such a sweet boy...

Gently, I placed a kiss on his lips, and left the room. But little did I realize how tired I was. I suddenly felt dizzy, heavy, like gravity was pulling my body down. The room felt like it had become sideways, and I dragged my nails against the walls to steady myself.

Groaning, I tried to carry myself to my bedroom. It was at the other side of the castle, far away from here, but I was determined. Now if only I could keep my damned eyes open. I felt a sharp pain in my knees, and hissed, cursing myself for this...curse. Bad knees. Must be in my genes.

If only..

If only I could figure out what I was...

I felt like a human...emotions, physical pain, aliments, but something...no...it's just my imagination. I'm completely normal. Still dragging my tired legs, I forced myself further down the hall, when I heard a voice speak.

It was deep. Comforting. Worried.

"The hell are you doing, woman..." he said. No. The voice didn't sound like Xiahou Dun. Still worried none the less. With what little strength I had, I fought back, trying to rip off the arms that suddenly found their way wrapped around my waist.

"Let me go!" I shouted. Apparently I didn't realize the power my voice had. I watched the walls shake with my vocalizing, still screaming, I dug my nails into the arms that had become tighter.

"The more you resist, the harder it is to help you." the voice said.

Undeniably male. Deep. Worried.

"I don't want, or need your help!" I yelled.

No. The last thing I ever wanted was to become a helpless princess. I was independent in Japan, and I'll be independent here. I was a strong woman, I didn't need anyone's damned help.

Those arms picked me up, and I found myself lifted off the floor.

Like a spark went off in my body, I planted my feet against the wall and flipped over the man's shoulder, landing gracefully behind him. When our eyes met, I gasped. He was...handsome. Very, very handsome. He wore white night robes, his black hair short and spiked, his brown eyes looking upon me with such worry.

"I..I was only trying to help you, my lady." he said. Those eyes...that physique...those cheekbones...a girl could get lost in those.

If she was weak.

Instead, I smirked and crossed my arms. Nope, I wouldn't let him know I found him quite aesthetically pleasing. I wouldn't make it easy. "I'm sure you'll find that I'm not quite help-able." I said with a wink. "Of course. I had no intention of scaring you." he said. "What? Me? Scared? Get out of here." I snapped,"I don't get scared."

"Then..what was-"

"Defense. Did you really think I'd go without a fight? You don't even know who I am." I snapped.

"I'm Xu Huang." he said, after a few seconds of silence. "Oh?" I said, completely dumbfounded. That's why I couldn't recognize him! Despite my lack of sleep...I've never seen him without that turban on!

"Goddamn it! I didn't recognize you!" I yelled. He smiled and said,"Well, I don't sleep with my turban on, dear." "I am no one's dear." I snapped. He held up his hands and said,"Well, excuse me." I smirked and said,"Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." "I...I'll escort you." he said. "Lord Xu.." I said.

"You'd be a fool not to accept it. I see the looks the men here give you. Fresh meat, and you're beautiful." he said. "Fresh meat...do you know how bad that sounds.." I said, as we began walking down the halls. He laughed and said,"...for lack of better terms."

"By the way, have you any names on who's been giving me 'the look'? If it's Xiahou Dun, I'm going to rip his balls off." I said. He laughed and said,"Well...I'd certainly wish that one no one. As far as who's been eying you...uh..."

"Forget it. Next thing...why do you wear that turban anyway? Not that it's my business, but..." I said. "It's unconventional, I know. But...I've had it since I was a child, and I got used to wearing it." he said. "I prefer you without it, Lord Xu. You're quite handsome, and you could be showing it off.." I said.

Shit! I called my own bluff! Slamming my hands over my mouth, I quickly ran away from Xu Huang, who just shook his head and decided against making chase. "Me? Handsome?" he asked himself.

Finally, I made it into my room. Figuring I was home safe, I began to remove the robe and walked to the bed, fixing my shoulder straps, when I jumped, upon seeing a figure in my bed.

I looked at the lump. It was dark in the room, so I couldn't make out who it was. It was sprawled across my bed, arms and legs out, and I could only glare at it. No one dares enter my room without my permission. I knew it wasn't Dan, and it wasn't Xu Huang...but who..

Without thinking anymore, I grabbed my metal sai laying on the table and leaped at the figure, holding the weapon over his head. "Who are you? Get out of my bed!" I yelled, ready to strike. The eyes opened upon my next angry growl, and that's when I stopped.

It was Xiahou Dun.

"Miya! Goddamn it woman, what the hell do you think you're doing coming into my room with that weapon?" he yelled, obviously terrified. He held his hand to his heart, his eyes dilated in fear, his body quivering, when I said,"This is my room, Dun."

He was quiet for a second, letting himself calm down, his eyes looking around the dark room, when he came across the large closet, shamisen and piles of alcohol bottles against the wall. "Oh...oh shit.." he groaned, holding his hand over his head. "What were you doing here?" I snapped,"think you were gonna get lucky?"

"Calm down, lady!" he yelled. "No! What the hell were you doing here?" I yelled,"you knew this was my room!" "Would you keep that voice down? You're going to wake up the whole castle!" he said. "Like I care! How dare you violate me like this?" I yelled.

"Miss Tuonela? Is everything ok?" a voice asked. A gentle woman's voice. The door opened, and Dun looked over my shoulder, as I was hovering over him, knees at his sides, a weapon in one hand, the other gripping his neck. "Great, you got Cai Wenji in here.." he said.

"Whatever. I'll handle it." I said. I turned my head, not allowing myself to leave my position, digging my knee deep into his abdomen, to make sure he didn't pull a fast one, when I said,"Yes...everything is fine." "Why are you screaming, then? Are you hurt?" she asked.

Goddamn people and their worry!

"I said I'm fine." I snapped.

"But.." she said. "Go away!" I yelled, and quickly, the poor woman ran from the door. I sighed and said,"Great...another person I have to apologize to." "You don't seem the type." he said. "Shut up." I snapped. I got off Dun and rolled to my back, laying on the bed, but keeping my weapon pointed at him. "Don't you try anything funny." I snapped.

"My hands are here." he said, holding them up,"then again...it's perfectly fine for you to straddle me and dig those claws into my neck, but if I put my hands on you, it's game over." "You'd be dead before you even get a chance. Now. I'm going to ask you again. What were you doing in my room?" I snapped again.

"An honest mistake. I had a bit to drink with Yuan, and I thought this was my room." he said. "Blame your faults on alcohol...pathetic." I spat. "Says the alcoholic." he retorted. "Get out." I said coldly, with the coldest tone I could register. "Our lonely princess doesn't desire company?" he mocked.

Growling, I reached up and slapped him. "Get the fuck out of my room! NOW!" I roared angrily, causing Xiahou Dun to run for the door. Angrily, I threw my sai at him. It barely missed him, the weapon slicing through his hair, letting a few strands fall to the floor slowly.

"Good god.." he said, shaking his head, as he walked down the hall. A near death experience...another one...his third one since my arrival. He held his hand to his fast beating heart and entered his room, trying, hoping to sleep soundly.

What was that asshole thinking? Me? Lonely? I was too strong for childish emotions like that. Gripping my curtains in front of my window...that's when it hit me.

I am lonely.

I'm lonely, and I know it.

Never would I dare admit it to Xiahou Dun. I've never let that jerk see me weak. I wouldn't let anyone see me weak. I refused. I am not a fragile princess to fuss and fret over.

But who was I kidding? I was an emotional wreck. I gripped the curtains harder and bowed my head, letting the tears fall to the floor below me. Gazing up at the moon, I remembered the words Mitsuhide told me, that whenever you're sad, just look up at the moon for comfort.

No...looking at the sky did nothing, all he stared at was the dead sky, thinking he could reach his dead wife. What could I look at the moon or the stars at? What kind of comfort would they bring?

"Bullshit." I snapped, wiping my tears. I ripped a bottle of vodka from my wall, popped the cap on it, and began to drink it. When did this addiction start...when did I look to you for comfort...

The effects of the alcohol taking over, I dropped the empty bottle from my hands, and fell to the floor.

"Cai Wenji tells me Miss Tuonela attacked you last night."

Xiahou Dun woke up to those words, and Cao Cao's caring eyes looking down at him. The sunlight blinding him, he held his arm over his eyes and groaned. "What?" he asked. "Cai Wenji approached me this morning, saying she heard screaming coming from Miss Tuonela's room. She said when she walked in, our lady was choking you." Cao Cao said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dun stammered.

Upon further examination, Cao Cao turned Dun's neck, and sure enough, there were scratches. "Looks like she got you good." he said. "Three claws in...one inch away from an vein. She must have had means to kill you..." Cao Cao said. "What?" Dun yelled. He quickly jumped up, and brought his hands to his neck, feeling the claw marks.

He looked into the mirror, three long and deep claw marks were across his neck, barely missing his vein. "Goddamn.." he said. "Dun...how did this happen? You didn't try anything funny, did you?" Cao Cao asked.

"No...no..I would never..." Dun said.

Of course he knew. But how could he say to Cao Cao that he was in the bedroom. Honest mistake or not, he shouldn't have been there. Cao Cao would eat him alive had he known.

"Anyway...I'm gonna go have a word with her." Cao Cao said. Xiahou Dun nodded, and watched his cousin leave the room. He groaned, and slammed his head against the comfortable pillows, his fingertips brushing against the marks left there. "Goddamn this woman...she'll be the death of me."

Cao Cao knocked on my door. No answer. Then he knocked again. Still no answer.

"Miya, open the door." he said.

Still nothing.

Angry about being ignored, Cao Cao kicked the door down. He was ready to yell, to reprimand me, when instead, his eyes widened in shock, upon seeing me passed out, laying upside down on my bed, my long hair against the floor, soaked in the alcohol I spilled from the previous night.

"Someone call the doctors!" he yelled, running to my unconscious side. The maids were curious. They peeked in the room, seeing Cao Cao cradle me in his arms, but quickly changed suit, and ran down the hall, calling for a doctor.

Minutes later, and a while commotion started. Cao Cao called for all his doctors, the maids began peeking and gossiping, and some soldiers and generals began to get curious too. Angrily, Cao Cao was barking orders at the doctors, shouting so much, it got everyone's attention in the castle.

Upon hearing the gossip, Zhuge Dan bolted out of his bed, and stormed down the halls to my bedroom, to where he dove over the maids, running to my side, pushing the doctors aside. "Get away from her!" he yelled, freezing the doctors in place. "General Zhuge? Where did you come from?" Cao Cao asked.

"What happened to her?" Dan yelled. "I.." Cao Cao said, confused. "Goddamn it! What happened to her?" Dan yelled again. "Dan, I don't know. I found her like this." Cao Cao said. Dan sighed and kissed my wrist, holding it close to his lips, when he smirked and said,"To think...I got so worried..."

"What?" Cao Cao asked. "She's fine.." Dan said,"just drunk. Hungover. Perhaps she had a bit too much." Cao Cao sighed and said,"You say she's ok..." "She's fine." Dan repeated,"please, leave us?" "General, I.." Cao Cao said. "I will take care of her." Dan said with a smile. "Ok...I will send everyone away." Cao Cao said, walking away.

"Just...next time, try not to scare everyone, dear." Dan said, stroking my hair back. I wouldn't reply, but Dan smiled instead, watching the room clear out. The door closed, and Dan took me into his hold, rocking me back and forth. "I'll just let you sleep. Don't worry me again." he said.

...another poor soul I'd end up having to apologize to later. But why do I feel so safe...so...

Nostalgic?

Something tells me I've been in these arms before...my conscience is speaking...I've been here before...

Of course I have. Dan's held me before. But...when he holds me like this...it feels different...familiar. I'm not scared, I'm not running away from this embrace...I just don't understand it.

I just don't get it...

"Sleep tight, my lady. We have much to discuss today."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"You gave me quite the scare." Zhuge Dan said when I finally awakened,"well, me and the entire castle. Cao Cao was terrified that he'd have to contact your father." "I...I drank too much again, didn't I?" I said, groaning as I held my hand to my forehead.

"Yeah, a little bit. You mind explaining what happened?" he asked. "What else? I went nuts and attacked Xiahou Dun after I found him here. He said he was confused about being here, that he thought this was his room, and I thought he was trying to pull some kind of funny business with me." I replied.

Groaning once again, I slumped into Dan's embrace. He held me tight, when Wang Yi walked in the door, a sly smile on her face. "Just get out of here." I snapped. "Look at you. Little miss princess has an accident, and all of Wei is at her door." she said with a grin.

"Seriously. I'm not in the mood." I snapped again. Instead, Wang Yi didn't listen, and sat at my bedside. She reached out to touch my hair, when Dan suddenly snatched her wrist. He growled, causing Wang Yi to gasp and jump back,"Don't you dare hurt me."

"Lay one more finger on her, and I won't have any choice." Dan snapped. "Ha. Little princess managed to wrap her legs around you, too?" Wang Yi said with a laugh. She turned to me and said,"Listen here, baby. Your little antics might be perceived as 'cute' to some, but I'm not buying it. You'll never take my place here in Wei."

And with that, she walked away, leaving Dan and I in confusion. "What the hell is her deal?" I asked. Dan shrugged and said,"I guess she's jealous...she said you won't take her place.." "What need of I for her space? The army is big enough for the both of us.." I said, swatting a loose strand of Dan's hair out of my eyes. "Look at that...she's got you so worked up, you messed up your hair.." I added with a giggle.

"I'm surprised you're not hungover.." Dan said. "Stamina like a beast! Except when I pass out...if that makes any sense...I have a little headache though." I replied. Dan was about to speak again, when Guo Jia stomped into the room.

"YOOOO!" he yelled. I hid my face in Dan's chest to escape the loudness, when Jia jumped on the bed. He jumped again and again, and then he finally fell onto my floor, nearly shattering a vase on the top of my drawer. "Shit.." he groaned, holding a hand to his thin back.

"Hi Jia-kun." Dan said with a smile. Jia replied with a smile, and dove into Dan's arms, nearly toppling me over. "So I hear Wang Yi is after you, girlfriend." he said,"but don't worry, I'll protect you. Unless Rover here has you covered."

"Don't call me that." Dan snapped. Suddenly, Jia lifted the covers and began to look around. Finding nothing, he then grabbed Dan's leg and spread it, lifting it so he could get a good view of his crotch. "What the hell are you doing?" Dan yelled.

I giggled, and Jia said,"Looking for blood, because you're acting quite pissy today." "What?" Dan asked. "He's making a period joke." I said, causing Dan's eyes to grow wide in shock. "JIA!" he yelled. Again, I giggled, and Jia sighed, laying his head on Dan's shoulder.

Instead, Dan pushed Guo Jia off, and I took the opportunity to lay sprawled out on Dan's lap. "Oh man...a girl could get used to this...all I need is a few slaves..and...oh?" I said, blushing when I noticed something quite peculiar..

"Danny?" Jia said. "Uh...I..." Dan said, completely flustered. "You're so funny.." I said with a smile, curling further into his hold. "Naturally, I'd be disgusted if it was anyone else, but these arms are so comfy.."

"I could stay here forever..." I sighed. Not one to be ignored, Guo Jia lay his head on my lap, and I lazily began to play with his hair. "Feels like home yet?" Dan asked. "I used to lay in my father's arms like this, and Mitsuhide Akechi used to lay in my arms like this, letting me play with his gorgeous hair." I replied.

At the other side of the castle, Xiahou Dun rose from his bed to begin the day, when he noticed Wang Yi standing in the doorway. He jumped in surprise, and she walked in, holding a bottle of wine and two cups. "Lady Wang, what are you doing here?" he asked. "What does it look like, Lord Xiahou?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I don't recall allowing you to enter." Dun said. Unlike Zhuge Dan, he held no qualms about fighting a woman if needed to. He wasn't fond of Wang Yi to begin with. He approved of her skills as a warrior, but as a person, he wanted nothing to do with her. "Please leave." he said. "What? You don't like to see your old friends?" she asked.

"I don't know what's gotten into you, but you've been acting strange since that woman arrived here." Dun said,"now go away, Lord Cao Cao needs me." "Strange? Oh no, I'm always me, Lord Xiahou. Come, drink with me. Your woman is too busy snuggling up to General Zhuge anyway." she said.

"My woman? She isn't my woman." he said,"and what do you mean snuggling with General Zhuge?" "It means what it means." she replied. "I thought I told that mongrel to keep his hands off her." he growled, leaving the room, angrily stomping across the halls to get to my room. Curious, Wang Yi followed him, and watched on when Dun kicked my door down.

"Zhuge Dan!" he yelled when he entered my room. The three of us jumped in surprise, Guo Jia again hitting his head against my wall, Dan keeping his arms defiantly around my waist. Angrily, Dun crossed his arms, and snapped,"I thought I told you to keep your dirty paws off of her." "You did. I just didn't listen." Dan replied.

"You little-" he growled, before Dan rose up from my bed and walked up to Dun, his eyes never leaving his. The two had a stare-down, despite Dan's size, I've never seen him look taller or stronger. "So go ahead, hit me." Dan added, glaring right into Dun's eyes. I sat there watching, I could just feel the hate radiating in the room. Wang Yi watched on in what was either curiosity or admiration at both men.

"I'm not going to let you get the best of me. Fighting you would only prove that I'm lower than a mongrel like you. But I'm warning you, stay away from her." Dun snapped. "Or what? You're going to tell on me?" Dan asked with a mocking tone.

"Keep pushing your luck, kid." Dun said, walking away. But not before leaving a lingering look on me. Was it of sadness? Disappointment? I couldn't tell. Silently, he left the room and walked down the hall, and I couldn't help but wear a small look of despair.

Guo Jia was silent, biting his lip at the tension of the situation, and Wang Yi quickly dashed after Dun. Slamming the door, Dan walked back to my bed. I said nothing, just staring at my toes, when my eyes went up to my closet, and saw Musashi's old jacket staring at me.

I felt a pang in my heart when I saw it. Was it a reminder? Was it a message, was Musashi trying to speak to me from beyond the grave? I barely talked about or mentioned him, I figured he wasn't something I could discuss so easily. A dead boyfriend, the dirt at his gravestone still wet, he's been dead for a little less than a year, about 10-11 months, I'm still not over him.

As if Dan could read my mind, his eyes trailed mine, and landed on Musashi's jacket, hanging up in my closet. When he went to get it, I jumped off my feet and nearly tackled him to the floor. "He wouldn't want anyone but me touching it. I..I know it sounds crazy, but-" "It's not crazy, it's fine." Dan said, when I reached in and took a hold of it.

Of course, as Musashi was taller than me, the jacket was too long when I put my arms through it. Guo Jia suggested cutting it, but I growled, quickly throwing away his suggestion. "Musashi was a decent guy, dear." Dan said suddenly, as he examined myself in the jacket.

Yes, it was long, almost like a gown, but it felt so comforting to wear. I turned to Dan incredulously, holding the jacket close, as it was falling off my shoulders. "You...you met him before?" I yelled. Dan laughed and said,"Everyone did. In fact, he got into a fight with Xiahou Dun, too."

I had to laugh at that. "Decked him clean in the face." he added,"Musashi said he was on a trip here for training, more so, he was looking for Xu Huang. Apparently they were writing back and forth and planned to meet to spar. So when they met, they sparred, everything. So of course, he couldn't just stay one night, so he stayed for a while. He had access to everything here, he ate with us, trained with us, studied with us, too. Very nice guy. Courteous, always willing to lend a helping hand, Cao Cao loved him."

"Then I wonder why he didn't mention anything about Musashi to me." I said, crossing my arms, as Dan held a ruler to the jacket. "He didn't know. He knew Musashi had a girlfriend, and he knew you had a dead boyfriend, but he didn't put two and two together." he replied. "And you say he and Xiahou Dun had it out?" I asked.

Dan nodded and said,"Musashi accidentally spilled Dun's drink, Dun thought he did it on purpose, as Dun had snapped at him earlier in the day, he swung at Musashi, and Musashi swung back, his fist collided with Dun's face. It was pretty funny." "What did Dun snap at him for?" I asked. "He was angry that Musashi kept mentioning 'girlfriend this and girlfriend that', basically, he found it annoying." Dan replied.

He looked at the jacket and said,"Ok, I'm just going to fold it here for you to wear, there's no way we're cutting this."

I was silent, Musashi never told me about his adventures in Wei. I wonder why he had to hide it from me. The opportunity never arose to talk about it, but he could have at least mentioned something.

Suddenly, I felt very betrayed.

As Dan folded the jacket, it became tighter around me. Was that supposed to be some kind of reassurance? I didn't know what to think anymore.

"You're quiet." Dan said. "Why didn't Musashi ever mention any of this? What was he trying to hide?" I said with a sad face. "Hey, don't think too much into it. He was incredibly loyal to you, he never even glanced at another woman. He kept saying how wonderful you were." he said,"never mentioned you by name, we never asked, we just kinda let him ramble on."

"Still doesn't make me feel any better." I said. Dan hugged me, I hugged him back, when Guo Jia said,"Yeah...I'm just going to leave you two alone right now." "Jia!" Dan yelled. I smiled a small smile, when I thought about Xiahou Dun's actions earlier today. "I...I think I better go have a word with Xiahou Dun." I said.

"Hmm? Why would you want to, I thought you didn't care for him." Dan said,"and besides, he's an asshole." "He's not an asshole, he's just...misunderstood. Something's clearly wrong there. I need to talk to him." I said, walking away. "Miya, wait!" Dan yelled, as I walked down the hall.

Guo Jia held his hand on Dan's shoulder and said,"Let her go, it's fine." "Oh alright." Dan said, watching my form leave the hall, and turn the next corner.

"Get off me." Dun snapped, when Wang Yi began to crawl up his lap. "Seriously, I don't want to have to hurt you." he added with a nasty growl. "Like I haven't been hurt already?" she asked. Dun groaned and said,"We all know your story, and we're all sorry about it. That doesn't give you the right to sprawl yourself like this. Now get off me!"

I could hear Dun's growls from a mile away, and so I stepped up my pace, walking faster to Dun's room, when I opened the door, and gasped upon seeing Wang Yi sprawled out on his lap. I couldn't say anything. She was almost running her hands through his hair affectionately, her eyes closed taking in his scent, it made me sick.

I could see the annoyance in Dun's eyes. For a second, I though the feelings were mutual. Instead, Dun tried his best to throw Wang Yi off him. Finally, I had enough. "Get your filthy paws off him!" I yelled, shoving her off him. I watched as her body fell limp to the floor, and then I looked at Dun with an annoyed frown.

"Miya, I swear, nothing's been going on here! She followed me here then jumped on me!" he yelled, holding his hands up. Wang Yi looked up at me, her eyes glassy and angry. I glared right back at her, looking down with a satisfied smirk, and watched her try to rise. "Leave." I simply said. She growled and walked out of the room.

When she was gone, I slammed and locked the door, leaving myself alone with him. "Dun." I said. He sighed and said,"Honest." "I know." I said with a nod and sat on his bed. I kept at a considerable distance, when he said,"You can come closer, you know." "I'd rather not." I said. "Because you'd rather be in Zhuge Dan's arms." he said.

Here we go again..

"No. Because you have that wench's stink all over you." I said with a smirk. "Oh come on, you're jealous, aren't you." he said with his own smirk. "Hardly. Why would I be jealous?" I said,"if I wanted you, don't you think I could just take you any time I wanted?" "Really now, do you think I'm that easy?" he asked.

"I'm good at getting the things I want." I said with a smirk, crawling closer to him. Oh how I loved teasing this man.

"So did you come here to apologize?" he asked. I looked up from the floor and glared into his eyes. Oh that did it. I wasn't pissed off to begin with, but now he did it. "For what?" I snapped. "You're kidding. What do you mean for what? And what's with that tone? All I did ask you a question." he said. "I hate being questioned on my motives. And I had every right to attack you! I'm not apologizing for anything!" I yelled.

Because my pride won't let me. Because I knew I wasn't wrong.

Dun looked at me with a world of hurt in those eyes, and I sighed. "We're both at fault." he said. "You are, I've done nothing wrong." I snapped,"and don't you dare accuse me of such!" "You really are Nobunaga's daughter..." he said. "What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled. "Keep your voice down, you want Cai Wenji coming in here again?" he said.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" I yelled, turning my head so he couldn't see how red my face had become. Why did Xiahou Dun do these things to me? Why did he make me so angry over the tiniest things?

He was silent, and I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn't see him make his way towards me. He gently entwined his fingers in mine, and looked deeply into my eyes. I gasped when he came closer, and began to tilt his head. "Get away from me." I snapped. Gently, his lips brushed against mine, the hairs of his mustache brushing against my skin so slowly I could only look upon him with confusion.

"Come to dinner with me." he simply said, releasing my hands. "What?" I asked incredulously. He smiled, looking deeply into my eyes, and I snapped,"And if I say no?" "You'd be breaking my heart." he said. "Such sarcasm. I'm not here to play your childish games. I'll have dinner with you. But after that, leave me alone." I said.

"I'm not the one who got jealous." he said with a smirk. "You asshole!" I yelled, leaving the room.

Angrily, I slammed his door and stomped down the hall, mumbling to myself, when Zhenji chased after me. I spun around at the sound of her dainty footsteps and said,"What." "I..I...my god, you really are intimidating for such a small lady. I completely forgot what I was going to say.." she said.

"Well hurry and make with it, I was stupid enough to agree to go to dinner with Xiahou Dun, so I need something nice to wear." I snapped. She gasped and said,"You...and...you and Lord Xiahou?" She laughed, and then added,"I thought something like this was going on."

I immediately blushed and said,"No no! It's not like that! I can't stand the guy, really, I just...I guess I kinda owe him for nearly killing him three times. Besides, don't tell anyone. Cao Cao might go after his head. You remember the golden rule, right?"

"Golden rule...whatever. You're too gorgeous to be single." she said, rolling her eyes. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that was a compliment." I said, raising my eyebrow. "You know what your problem is, you need to relax, you're too confrontational. Why do you think Lord Xiahou won't leave you alone, he's finally found his equal." she said, running her hand down my back. "Don't touch me." I snapped. She quickly backed off and said,"My, you're angry...poor dear. Someone must have-"

"Don't." I snapped. "Come on. Let's get you all dolled up." she said with a smile. "No. If I walk around like that, someone's going to report that I'm on a date. Besides...it's not date anyway, I just-" I said, before we walked into her bedroom. "Yeah, keep saying that, Lady Miya. It's a date and you know it." she said. "You're so pushy...and besides, it can't be a date, I promised my dead boyfriend I'd never date again." I said.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked, making a sound of annoyance, holding her hands on her thin hips. Once I got a better look at her, I raised my eyebrow. She's alot skinner than I remember her being...

"You really can't be serious! You're going to stop dating over-" she said. "It was a hard death, I'm still not over it." I said. "All the better to date Xiahou Dun." she said with a knowing smirk. She came behind me and began to brush my vivid violet hair, and I yelled,"You think Xiahou Dun is the right man to get over that with? The man's so angry and selfish, and-"

"You two match." she said,"he's always angry and you're always angry." "As if that's enough to qualify for a relationship." I snapped. "You're completely in denial. You don't think I noticed when you first came in here, you saw him with Wang Yi and followed him.." she said. I cringed when she brushed over a knot and I said,"I was curious."

"Denial..." she said. "Oh just shut up and let me brush my hair myself." I snapped. Zhenji laughed and said,"Any other woman and I'd break her in half, you on the other hand, since I like you so much, you can keep talking." I smiled, ok she was real pushy and everything, but it felt kinda nice to have a girlfriend within these walls. And it seemed Zhenji had absolutely no intention of letting me go, so I just went with it.

When she was finished brushing my hair, she smiled and said,"There. You're perfect. Now go with him, I'll just tell everyone in the castle you're sleeping, or out training or something. They'll probably ask that friend of yours, and...wait, does he know you're going out with Lord Xiahou?"

"No." I replied,"it was so sudden. If he finds out, he'll be miffed." "Does he like you in that kind of way? Is he jealous?" she asked. "No, but he worries about me. Worries enough to want to keep me away from him." I replied. "Hmm...I'll just tell him that I'm taking you out to town tonight, he won't worry." she said. "And if he goes looking for Dun?" I asked. "Cao Cao made him come with us for protection. Now go, I've got everything covered." she said with a smile.

"Well...I certainly changed my view on you, Zhenji. Thank you kindly." I said. She took my hands and pressed her forehead to mine,"I see a beautiful friendship between us, Lady Miya." "Just call me Miya, please." I said. "Alright. Now go." she said, and I walked out the door carefully, making sure no one saw me.

As I walked back to my room, I saw a mirror and began posing, jokingly amusing myself. Was I really as pretty as Zhenji said? I mean sure I had a nice body and everything, I liked my face too, but...these scars...Zhenji was said to have an eye for beauty...she called me gorgeous...

I was taken out of my thoughts when Xiahou Dun walked up to me with a smirk. "Admiring yourself, huh? I never took you for a narcissist." he said. I groaned and said,"Go away." "Hey now. I'm just here to pick you up for, you know.." he said with a wink.

"I changed my mind." I snapped, walking away. "Hey! We had a deal, didn't we?" he said, chasing me down the hall. "I didn't agree to anything, Dun. Now leave me alone." I replied. Still, I walked down the hall, he followed, and said,"That isn't fair. You said you wouldn't go against your word."

Rolling my eyes, I walked into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me angrily. "Just leave me alone. I want nothing to do with you." I snapped. "Hey!" he yelled, pounding his fist against my door. To ignore the pounding, I poured my vodka into a cup and tried to lose myself in it. Though now, the sounds were getting louder.

"General...do you mind?" a voice snapped, and I turned to the door at the other voice behind, trying to figure out who it was.

"Who the-?" Dun said, when the feminine looking form of Sima Yi approached him. He was without his hat or his grand robes, instead, just wore a light white robe, with his black hair cascading down to his ass. He looked at Xiahou Dun in confusion, as all the latter could do was stare.

If he wasn't a man, surely he'd be an alluring beauty. Sima Yi glared at Xiahou Dun and waited for the man to speak, when I opened my door. "Oh? We've got another woman here?" I asked. "What? I'm not a woman, you imbecile!" Sima Yi yelled. I giggled and said,"Of course not. You're so pretty though. I think I'm jealous." "That isn't fair." Sima Yi pouted.

I looked from Dun to Yi and said,"Well...what do you want?" "I just wanted Lord Xiahou to stop all that racket. I've got a migraine, and all this noise isn't helping it." Yi snapped. I tilted my head and said,"Dun, stop it."

"Then go to.." he said, before I kicked his shin. I kicked it pretty hard, I noticed, because Dun clutched his shin and groaned in pain. Turning to Sima Yi, I looked deeply into his brownish-orangish eyes and said,"There, the threat is neutralized. Now go back to sleep. I will take care of Xiahou Dun."

Sima Yi nodded and went back to bed, taking sparkles with him as he left, looking like the image of a goddess. Well...if he wasn't a man. Goddamn was he pretty. I couldn't keep my eyes off him, almost becoming breathless at the sight. He smiled at me and nodded, returning to his room. Nothing could wipe the blush off my face.

Well...except Xiahou Dun.

He cleared his throat to get my attention, and I jumped in surprise. "Oh? Um...hi Dun." I said. "Don't give me that. I saw the look on your face at Sima Yi." he said. "What, are you jealous?" I asked, with a mischievous smile. "Why did you kick me?" he asked. "Don't you reply with a question, jerk!" I yelled. He got in my face and said,"Again, I'm going to ask, why did you kick me?"

"Why don't you blab it out that I'm going to dinner with you, tell everyone in Wei, hell, tell the whole Three Kingdoms!" I snapped. "I..I can't do that." he said quietly. "You're impossible. I'll tell you what. I'll go. If you promise to leave me alone forever." I said. "Fine." he said,"get dressed, and we'll go."

"What's wrong with what I have on now?" I asked. "Are you kidding?" he asked, pulling me into my room. "Hey! Let me go!" I yelled, when he closed and locked the door behind him. He placed me in front of my mirror and said,"Ok, first off, no decent woman goes outside with shorts that short on."

"Your point?" I asked,"perhaps I feel comfortable like this." "Your shirt. It shows too much cleavage." he added, pointing at my bust. I was wearing a variation of Motochika's original blue kimono top. Cut up to fit my womanly proportions, and leaving enough room for my large breasts to breathe. As he was pointing at my breasts, his finger brushed against the top of them, and I grabbed his hand, throwing him to the bed.

"One, don't touch me. EVER. Two, don't say anything about what I have on." I snapped, crossing my arms. I threw my hair in a ponytail and put on a pair of knee high boots, and went back to glaring at him. "I won't have people ogling my date." he said, shaking his head.

"It's not a date, you asshole. It's called an IOU." I snapped,"and after this, I don't want anything to do with you." "You better start showing me some respect. I am your superior. Snapping at me and cursing at me won't do you any good. It'll get you thrown out into the streets." he snapped. "Really now?" I said, looking into his eyes,"throw me out in the street and watch how quickly Nobunaga comes after your precious cousin."

"If he'd come that quickly, then he should be taking you home now." he said. "Then we wouldn't be going to dinner." I said with a victorious smile. "You...-" he groaned. "I win." I said, still keeping that smile. "Ugh...fine, let's go." he said, reaching out to take my hand, when I growled at him. "I lead the way." I said.

"One, you don't know your way through China. None the less here. Not even around the castle. Need I remind you of when you tried to take a shortcut and ended up smack into my stomach?" he asked. "And ended up groped by Zhuge Dan. Lose win." I said. He laughed and said,"Well...I guess in your case. You looked interesting with blood all over your face." "Hmm..." I said with a nod.

As we walked together, we tried to avoid the rest of the generals and others wandering the halls, in case they would ask questions. Though...we couldn't avoid the curious Wang Yuanji, who approached us with a questioning face. "Lady Tuonela, Lord Xiahou? Where are you two off to?" she asked. "The hell?" Dun said. "You two look dressed up." she said.

"Dressed up? If you can call it that..." I said. Then I had an idea. I flustered her before, I can do it again. Teach her to keep her nose out of my business. "By the way...Miss Yuanji...has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" I said, looking deep into her brown eyes. She gasped and began to turn red, easy to read on her pale face. "I...you.."

"Gorgeous...so pretty, Lady Wang.." I said, tilting her face towards me. I placed my finger under her chin, and brought her face closer, to the point where I could feel the heat radiating from her face, and pulled back, as she fainted.

"You...you crazy lady!" Dun said, when we both looked at Yuanji, laying on the floor. "Meh, Sima Shi will find her. Or if Sima Zhao is lucky." I said with a wink. I began to walk faster, and Dun tried to hurry, to catch up with me. "You know, for a small woman, you take such large strides, why are you trying to get away from me?" he asked. "I'm not. But don't hold me back when I go places." I snapped, walking faster.

"I see this is why you prefer to work alone." he said. I nodded,"Don't you?" "Usually, I have Yuan with me. He...he rarely leaves my side." he replied. "As I can tell. I like your relationship...to be quite honest, a dirty side of me wants to see you two kiss." I said with a smirk. "What? That's my brother, that's disgusting!" he yelled.

I laughed and turned, running away from him, my loud laughter ringing in the halls.

Groaning, Xiahou Dun begrudgingly followed me.

We made it to the restaurant in record time. I'm guessing Dun was really hungry. Eventually, he caught up to me, right outside the castle, because the guards stopped me right away, and wouldn't let me out without an escort. Cue right when Xiahou Dun walked out the doors, and my angry scowl. "Hey. You ran away from me." he said.

I chose to ignore him. That was, until he began mentioning some things about the town. The people seemed friendly. The kids, however, were scared to approach us. They pointed alright, some made kissing noises, which irritated us both, but we ignored it in the end. It was kinda cute.

"You're so red." he said with a laugh. "The blushing or the pissed off?" I asked. "Pissed." he said,"I didn't realize kids could get to you so fast." "Hmph. I hate children." I snapped, walking past him. "Pain in the ass. Do you know how hard it was to keep Aunt Oichi little daughter away from my clothes? Apparently I made an impression on her. She's Hideyoshi's whore now." I added, with a cynical tone.

"Huh?" he asked. As I spoke more to myself, holding the dinner menu over my face, he brought the menu down with his finger to take a glance at me. "What?" I asked, trying not to look intimidated by his glance. It wasn't that it was scary...but...it looked so lusty. Goddamn if he didn't look so sexy right now, holding that fork in one hand, his other hand so close to mine, his eyes, looking right into mine...

No, must think of something else. I'm doing this because I owe him for all the times I've tried to kill him.

...Wait, does this mean I'm paying for dinner?

"What are you thinking about, Miss?" he asked. "Nothing of importance.." I said, looking at the menu again. "Order what you'd like. Dinner's on me tonight." he said. "But...aren't I the one who owes you?" I asked. Not that I minded, but...I thought I was doing him a favor. Maybe the favor was me going out with him.

Men...

"Yes, but a true gentleman never makes a woman pay when a man takes her out." he said with a smile. "And I suppose you're a true gentleman. A man of war, a man who kills people, and you still have time to woo a lady?" I asked. Now it was my turn to smirk, I think I got him.

"With you, I have to put as much effort into that as I do in battle. After all, one could compare you to Hulao Gate." he said. "Excuse me?" I asked,"after all, you do know what they call a 'gate' in a woman, right?" He gulped and said,"I...I don't follow."

I giggled and said,"A vagina." Dun's eyes grew wide, and he quickly swallowed his water. "Miya! I don't think that's proper dinner discussion..." he stammered. "Oh shush, no one heard us. But next time, make sure you get your analogy's right. After all, do you want to compare me as such?" I asked. "All I meant to say was that your defenses are impregnable." he said. "What? Pregnant?" I yelled.

"No, Miya. Impregnable." he said. When I tilted my head, he groaned, and I snapped,"English isn't my first language, Dun." "It means you're not easy to break down." he said. "Hmph...well of course not." I said. My glare was enough to scare Dun into shutting up, but I couldn't help but sink more into my chair when I noticed everyone was looking at us.

"Everyone is staring at us." I said quietly. As Dun ate his dinner, I barely touched mine. He wolfed his food down, barely stopping to take a breath, as he was starving, but as I was starving, too, I barely ate. "Is everything ok?" he asked. "No." I said, shaking my head. "You're not eating. Is the food not good? Not cooked well?" he asked. "No, damn it. Look! Can't you see everyone in this damn restaurant is staring at us?" I yelled.

"I can't stand it! Mind your fucking business!" I added, storming out. "Miya, wait!" Dun said, walking out. He left money on the table, and got my food wrapped up to go, when he finally caught up with me. He grabbed my arm as I walked down the street, and pulled me towards him. "Miya, don't walk out alone...it's dark out." he said.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to embarrass you." I said, looking away,"what a horrible first date.." "Hey. It wasn't so bad. I'm sorry to put you in an uncomfortable situation." he said,"at least I saved your meal." I laughed, and eased into him, when he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, holding me close. He looked up at the stars above us, the only sound in the town was our footsteps, and I asked,"Is there any way to salvage this night?"

"Well...I can think of one." he said. "Jerk." I snapped, pushing him away. "Hey!" he yelled, following me again. This time, I kept my back to him. Despite him calling my name over and over again, I seemed to ignore him. That was, until I suddenly spun around, and threw a snowball at him.

I laughed at the sound of the wet snow smacking against his face, and he yelled again. I got in the motion of throwing another one, when I got a snowball to my face. "Two can play at that game, lady." he said. I giggled and said,"Come on!"

And thus began the epic snowball fight of Yan Province. Both Dun and I made so much of a ruckus, royal security began to make chase. Our bodies were covered in snow, made by the constant snowballs we threw at each other, snow down my shirt, snow in his pants. But I couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun.

"Hey! Who's there?" we heard a voice say, flashing a lantern in our direction. Quickly, Dun grabbed my hand, and together we ran away from them. With the wind in our face, and snow blowing in my eyes, I couldn't see where we were going. I instinctively grabbed Dun's arm to stop him, but he yelled,"Trust me!", through the wind. Not that I didn't have a choice. It was either get caught by the guards, or...or escape with Xiahou Dun.

I chose the latter.

When we stopped, we ended up by a large lake. Topped with the background of falling snow and ice crystals, the place looked like a celestial island. The moonlight and the stars above only adding more crystalic effect. I lost my breath at its beauty. A bird flew over us, crowing so loud it made me jump, and he laughed, pulling his wet hair back.

"You knew about this place?" I asked,"or was this a random find?" He smiled and said,"I knew about this place. I figured, since you're from Sweden, you'd appreciate this place more." "And what would you know about Sweden?" I asked with a smirk. Unfortunately, that came out harsher than I had meant. "I know it's cold. It's a dark, dreary and depressing place." he said.

I nodded and said,"You'd be right. It's enough to make people commit suicide." I watched as he removed his jacket and lay it out on the snow. Motioning for me to join him as he sat on it, he placed my food before me and said,"After all that, I managed to keep your meal. Aren't I great?" I giggled and nodded, moaning as I finally got to eat.

"If you don't mind me asking..." he said. Swallowing and finishing my meal, I turned to him and said,"Yeah?" "I can't stop thinking about it. How does Nobunaga have a Swedish daughter? Was your mother from Sweden also? Because it just doesn't make sense. He's a Japanese warlord, he couldn't have possibly been there. Are you sure you're not adopted?" he asked. "Positive." I said,"Nobunaga is my biological father. I don't know who my mother is, I'm guessing she must have died at childbirth, or very early. I've never bothered to ask him anything, because I always assumed he was my dad...as weird as it sounds, I don't remember anything about my childhood. It's just a big blank. Sometimes I feel like I've just woken up and started life at this age."

"That's weird. But...it's your life. I have no right to question it." he said. I nodded and leaned closer to him, laying on my side, laying my head on his shoulder. "Are you cold?" he asked. "No. I'm comfortable..I feel...a strange familiar feeling..only, something's missing." I said. He wrapped his arm around my waist, holding me tight and asked,"What's missing?"

"I'm not quite sure." I replied. We remained quiet, just looking at the breathtaking sight around us. Fireflies flew past us, and I let one sit on my finger, smiling as it remained there for the longest time, until Dun coughed, and it flew away.

Looking into Dun's eyes, I let my finger trace over his mustache, slowly pulling off the snow from his hairs. He looked deep into my eyes and said,"Thank you. Otherwise, I would have drank it." "Smartass." I said, blushing, and looking away. "So, have we salvaged this date?" he asked. "It's not a date." I said firmly. "Ok, miss, I meant our little IOU?" he said.

"It's sufficient." I said with a smile. "Good. Because I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I gave you anything less than adequate." he said with a smile. "You'd manage." I said, still keeping my smile on my face. He still kept his, and he said,"Miya, I think this is a new record. How long have we kept our goofy smiles on?"

"Who's counting? I feel like I could smile forever now." I said, leaning closer to him.

Nothing could break this romantic mood I was in. No matter how much I say I disliked Xiahou Dun, somehow he always ends up redeeming himself. How could I hate him now? After he's brought me here. Bought me dinner, held me close...

This almost feels like...

Almost.

But I can't fall in. Not this time.

As if the mood couldn't get any sweeter, I looked at Dun's snow covered face, as it moved ever closer to mine...I watched as he tilted his head, and I couldn't stop myself. I brought my lips close to him, so close, his mustache brushed against my upper lip, but suddenly, his lips kissed my cheek.

Neither of us said a word. Dun couldn't believe he had just missed my lips. Covered in snow, he couldn't see, but still...

Embarrassed to the max, Dun turned away and said,"I'm such an idiot." "Don't worry about it. We can always try again." I said with an assuring smile. "But...first kisses are supposed to be special, right? I ruined it." he said. "Oh relax. What's one kiss versus a million of them?" I said,"so you mess up the first one? Who says you won't ruin the second?" "You even want to give me a second one?" he asked.

"You worry too much, Xiahou Dun. Now shut up and kiss me." I snapped. He laughed and said,"Alright." And so we decided to try again. This time, wiping the snow out of his face, his lips came close to mine, but this time, it was my turn to pull back, holding my fingers to his lips.

"Everything ok?" he asked,"why did you-" "Shh." I said,"I heard something." "This is my private lake, no one would-" he said, but again, I shushed him. "Someone's here." I said, looking around. He took me into his hold, holding me close, when the flash of a fire on a stick brought light into our area.

The light shown on us, and four bandits with hatchets and yellow bandanas around their heads walked up to us. The leader laughed and said,"What do we have here? Wei general Xiahou Dun and some whore?" "Pretty girl at that...hah!" a second man said. Glaring, I snapped,"I am no whore! How dare you call me that?"

The third pointed his hatchet at me and said,"Hey! This one's got a loud voice! Quiet, you might cause an avalanche!" "Get that thing away from her." Dun snapped. "You guys come quietly, and there won't be a problem. Mr. Zhang Jiao is looking for new recruits. What do you think he'd say when we bring this pretty one to him?" the second man said.

"And what will we do with General Xiahou?" the third asked. "Kill him!" the leader said. Dun began to clench his fists, when I turned to him and said,"I have an idea...surrender, for now, then fight." "But they have-" "I've got legs, and I know how to use them." I said. "Fine." he said.

"Hey! What are you two lovebirds talking about?" the leader said, pointing his hatchet at me. "We were talking about surrendering." Dun said, rising, holding his hands up. "Take me. But let the girl go." he added. I rose, letting my head down, when the bandits circled around me.

"What a pretty girl...we can't just let you go..." the leader said. I looked right into his eyes and he said,"Hey! This one's still got some fire in her eyes!"

Angrily, I spit in the man's face, and bashed my fist into the second. Xiahou Dun wasted no time taking out the dagger he kept hidden in his boot, and slashed at the third man, one who dared come near me.

As quick as they had come, they were down, and Dun looked at me with a serene look on his face. "It gets worse and worse. Can't even enjoy a night alone without these bastards. Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded,"Didn't even break a swe-Dun look out!"

Before Dun could turn, I flipped over his shoulder and caught another yellow turban bandit between my thighs. Mid-air, I clenched his neck in my thighs and crashed to the ground, snapping his neck. Dun cringed at the crunching sound, but I could only smirk in satisfaction, watching as the blood turned the snow below us red.

"Any more?" I asked. "Come on, let's get out of here." he said, grabbing my hand. I squeezed it, and followed, being too annoyed and tired to fight more. As we began to walk, it began to snow again, once again creating a beautiful serene landscape. He shivered, and I smirked, reveling in the snow.

I watched as my breath danced in the wind. He shivered again, snow falling onto his mustache and goatee, it was so adorable. "Do you find this amusing, Miss Sweden?" he asked. "Yes." I replied with a smirk,"told you I was an asshole."

"The daughter of Nobunaga, no doubt." he said. I smirked again, and stopped, pulling him towards me. By now, he should have gotten used to my strength, but he was still surprised when he was pulled towards me, facing me with fright in his eyes. My arms were around his neck, and I asked, "Why are you still so surprised, Dun? You should know my strength by now."

"What do you want?" he asked. "Weren't you going to...um..." I said, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. "Going to what?" he asked. "You know.." I said. "What?" he asked.

"Forget I said anything." I said, shaking my head, trying to shake the blush off my cheeks. I began walking away, when Dun came up behind me, sweeping me off my feet, or at least he tried. Once again, my defenses came into play, and I threw him over my shoulder, tackling him and myself to the cold, wet snow.

"You should know to never sneak up behind me." I said with a laugh, laying over him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, I looked down into his gorgeous greyish-blue eyes, and laughed again. I stared at his lips, they were slightly open, slightly wet, he almost looked breathless.

How I wanted to bury that face into the snow, and yet, I...I could help but notice how kissable those pillowed lips looked. "What are you waiting for...are you going to kiss me or what?" he asked,"or do I have to-"

"Shut up." I snapped, pressing my palm, filled with snow, over his mouth. I left him reeling, spitting the snow from his mouth, as I began to walk away victorious. "You're such a tease, you know." he said. I shrugged and said,"I try. Now let's go home. My panties are soaked."

"Miya!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes and said,"Sitting in the snow does that to you. You know that snow quite wet." "Obviously." he snapped. "Then you shouldn't be surprised when I say that my panties are wet." I said,"or did your pervert mind go elsewhere, hmm?"

He gulped, and looked at me with wide eyes, as I giggled. "Just look at you, Dun! You look like you've seen a ghost!" I yelled. "Can we just go home?" he sighed. "Sure. Carry me." I said. "I refuse." he snapped, crossing his arms. "Unless you want me to carry you home." I said. "NO." he said sternly,"Wei would never let me live that down anyway."

"Your ego is bruised, how sad." I said, walking away from him. He growled and said,"I've got nothing to say to you. Let's go." "Agreed." I said, watching as he walked ahead of me. "Asshurt." I said with a giggle, running to keep up with him.

"What did you say?" he asked, turning to me. "Nothing." I said. "You called me an asshole, didn't you?" he asked. "I thought you had nothing to say to me. Two, I didn't call you anything. If I was insulting you, I'd say it to your face." I said with a smirk. "Brat." he snapped.

"Whatever." I said, rolling my eyes.

Finally, we made it back to Wei. The village market was completely empty, save for a few homeless people. They were shivering, huddling close to a fire, trying anything to keep warm. Dun pulled me away from them, so they wouldn't notice us. "The homeless are extremely dangerous. They're desperate, so they'll do anything to survive, including murder." he said.

"Of course." I said, nodding when we finally made it back to the castle. Entering the gates, we shook the snow out of our hair, and removed our shoes, carrying them with us. Dun sighed and breathed in relief when he felt the warmth of the castle embrace him. He tossed his boots aside, and felt the warm carpet under his bare feet, still wet. With his empty hands, he smirked and wrapped his arms around me, cradling me.

"At least let me carry you to your room." he said. "I'm sick of you already." I said with a smile, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he carried me bridal style through the halls. Thankfully, everyone was asleep, so no one could see us. For Dun's sake, so no one could gossip, and for my sake, and my own bruised ego.

He laughed, I could feel the vibrations through me as I lay my head on his shoulder. His body was quickly growing warm, and I wondered if it was from the closeness, or if it was from getting inside from the cold. Still, it was comforting.

When we finally made it back to my room, he put me down and said,"That was an interesting night.." "Indeed. Are we going to tell Cao Cao about the Yellow Turbans?" I asked. "Yes, we should. But he'd ask what we were doing out together." he said. "Be creative." I said with a smirk, running my hands on his collar.

I noticed, he was coming closer to me, and I breathed in for a second. "You want that kiss now?" he asked. "Go fuck yourself." I said with a smile. He laughed, and tilted his head, coming ever closer, when I wrapped my arms around his neck, and jumped on my toes, meeting his lips.

It was like an electric spark flew through my body. This was the first time I've been kissed in what felt like an eternity. His lips were so soft. They tasted so good. So gentle. As we kissed, our lips lingered on one anothers', his goatee caressing my chin and my upper lip.

It was delicious. His lips tasted like the sweetest vodka, and I couldn't get enough. I drank in more of his taste, deepening the kiss, when we had to pull apart due to lack of air.

We stared at each other, both of us wearing flushed cheeks. We breathed deeply, our eyes speaking everything that needed to be said. "Goodnight." he said. "Goodnight, Lord Xiahou." I said, holding the door behind me.

He smiled, and I felt my heart melting. My knees grew weak, I was sighing and blushing like a maiden.

How pathetic. I slammed the door behind me, and removed my clothing, laying in bed, unable to think of anything else but Xiahou Dun's kiss. And our date of course. What a romantic night. I hadn't felt this in so long. So magical. I held my hand to my heart, laying naked between my sheets.

...Wishing Dun was here with me.

This was almost sickening. Here I am, succumbing to my sex addiction, after one tiny kiss.

All I wanted was to feel those hard, calloused hands all over my soft skin. Feel his mustache hairs scratch and sear my body. I wanted him to touch me, feel me, kiss me, be inside me, I wanted it all.

And I hated myself for it.

Succumbing to my desires, I cried into the night as I began to pleasure myself, watching as the sin flowed through my fingers.

Pathetic. Utterly pathetic.

Little did I have any idea Cao Pi was outside my door, rhythmically timing his pleasure with mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I exited my room, the inability to sleep, the cause. When I left, I found something strange by my door, a bracelet of sorts. It was kinda pretty. Real pretty. Like something royalty would wear. But who would approach my room? Cao Cao? Cao Pi? I shook my head and walked away, trying to forget about it.

It was early.

Judging by the pinks and blues in the sky, it was close to seven AM. Sima Yi was sleeping, I could hear his snores through the door, along with what sounded like Sima Zhao's snores as well.

I wondered if I was the only one awake.

Walking down the steps, I made it down to a deck that would become my morning paradise. I leaned on the edge, breathing in the cold winter air. It was cool, crisp, I shivered deeply, but that was ok.

Memories from last night surged through my mind, and I grew warm just thinking of Xiahou Dun.

How he made me feel, the emotions that ran through my body every time I saw him. Anger, peace, happiness, joy. Sometimes I wanted to kill him, sometimes I wanted to hug him.

I removed my robe and stood up wearing a tank top and cotton pajama pants. A soft blanket below my feet, I opened my legs and began to stretch. With the sun beaming down on me, the cold winter air around me, everything was perfect.

Getting into the motion, I swung my body around, stretching my limbs like I always did, practicing the tai-chi I learned back at home. So comforting, it surged through my body. I held my arms over my head, opening them as I opened my legs more, moving delicately.

After all, I needed to keep in tip-top shape. China was in the middle of war, just like Japan. I needed to keep my skills intact, I know Cao Cao is going to want me to fight. I can't just lay around and play pretty princess.

I'm a warrior. I may not have the most conventional of weapons, sais and a pair of legs, but I can get the job done.

I kicked into the air, leaning back, putting all my weight behind my strike, when I accidentally put a hole in the wall. I hadn't noticed, I kept kicking, with as much fervor as before.

"Calm down, Princess, what's got you so worked up this early?"

I didn't hear the voice behind me, nor the footsteps. But I felt someone coming from behind, and I suddenly spun around, kicking whomever it was, upside the head.

A groan, and the man collapsed to the floor. I spun around in surprise, when I realized it was Xiahou Dun.

He was laying on the floor, hand to the side of his head, his face scrunched up in pain. "Miya! You psycho! What the hell was that for?" he snapped. I held my hands to my mouth in surprise,  
>and ran over to him.<p>

Naturally, he backed away.

"I get it now. You really are out to murder me. Just stay back." he snapped again.

"Seriously, Dun, I didn't mean to. I didn't realize you were behind me. I was so caught up in my training, I didn't even-" I said, before he replied,"Training?"

"Yes. Every morning, back home, I would go train like this. I start with tai-chi, then I get a few kicks here and there in, then I move to yoga." I replied. "Yoga? What's that?" he asked. Him and I looked at each other, his left eye now sporting a nice black ring around it, and I felt a surge of guilt flow through me.

He still kept his distance. I couldn't blame him.

I looked away, and replied,"My father was open to Westerners. So when a band of gypsys came to Azuchi Castle, daddy welcomed them with open arms. Yet I kept my eye on them. For such a strong, stubborn man, he was a  
>bit naive. None the less, they taught us about yoga, a form of exercise. It's really amazing."<p>

"Exercise, like what kind?" he asked.

"They taught us a specific move, called the Sun Salutation. It's a 12 step approach, working out each area of the body." I replied, looking into his eyes. That black eye wasn't going to go away any time soon. Cao Cao would find out. He'd ask me about it. He'd be disappointed.

"Show me." he said. Again, we looked into each others' eyes, when I stood in front of the sun. Still, he kept his distance, standing beside me. Two people could have fit in between us. I couldn't help but be a little hurt.

We began to get into the motions. As I moved, it was fluid, it was perfect. Describing each stretch like a yoga master, I felt all the stress leave my body, only for it to be replaced with a calming, gentle feeling.

For Dun, on the other hand, all I heard were cracks and snaps through his body. Along with some strained groans. "Good god, how do you do this kind of stuff?" he asked.

"You're tense." I said, walking closer. "I suppose so." he replied. "Alright, don't stretch past your limit, Dun, you'll hurt yourself." I said.

"Also, when you bend down like that, don't let your knees go past your toes, you're bending the wrong way." I added, watching him squat down. "What's the difference?" he asked. "You're putting too much strain on your knees like that. Here, watch me." I said, as I showed him the correct way to squat.

"Like you're going to sit down. Stick your butt out a little more. That's it." I held my arms out, and he followed my actions in a squat.

"Feels good?" I asked. "No, it kinda hurts." he replied. "They say pain is merely weakness leaving the body. You're working out muscles you haven't used in a while. It's going to hurt." I replied.

"I'm gonna call you Dr. Miya from now on. First order of business...come here and make my muscles feel better." he said, his tone playful and flirtatious, bringing a strange feeling in my loins.

"Professional doctors make a living off this. Pay up." I said, holding my hand out. He took it, and gently kissed it, surprising me.

"I'll pay you back with dinner tonight." he said. "No. Don't you dare bribe me like this." I replied with an icy tone.

"Come here.", his tone breathy and lustful.

Oh how I wanted him...

But..

Those dark bedroom eyes, those soft pillowed lips. I couldn't keep away from. Like magnets, we were pulled towards each other, and I found myself sitting on his lap.

I faced him, and he wasted no time pulling me into a kiss. His lips pressed against mine, I drank in his taste, drowning in it.

Returning the kiss, I pressed my lips to his, letting his mustache hairs brush  
>against my upper lip, adding more affection into our actions.<p>

Our lips moved in perfect sync, light feather kisses, turning stronger with each kiss. His arms wrapped around my small body, as his tongue found its way into my mouth.

I shivered when the tip of his tongue brushed against the roof of my mouth, causing him to try to smile into the kiss.

My tongue fought against his, brushing against his.

So wonderful. It only ended with the need to breathe. We looked into each others eyes, his face tilting, moving in to kiss my neck.

A place I've always been ultra sensitive.

I lifted my neck, getting ready, anticipating his kiss, when I heard Zhuge Dan and Guo Jia's voices.

"Shit!" I yelled, quickly jumping out of Dun's arms. Annoyed to the max, he crossed his arms and groaned, and I crossed mine, looking out at the sunrise.

"Miya? What are you doing here? I was looking everywhere for you." Dan said. I smiled. I was a bit annoyed, having my moment ruined, but I was happy to see Zhuge Dan. After all, he is my friend. Even if he did totally cockblock me.

"Danny, come on. They look busy, we should go." Jia said. But Dan was undeterred. He glared at Dun, and walked past him, wrapping his arm around my waist.

Who knows what could have happened between Dun and I, had Dan not walked in. It was clear he was horny, I was, too.

But...did I really want sex with him? My mind keeps going back to Musashi. The man I swore to that I'd never love, date, or fuck ever again.

But how do you keep a sex addict celibate? The thoughts were killing me. I smiled and curled on Dan's side, as we began to walk away.

Guo Jia frowned and said,"Honest, Lord Xiahou, I told him-" "No worries. That mongrel can have his way for now." Dun interrupted. Jia looked down and coughed,"My lord...um...you.."

"Yeah?" Dun asked. "It's kinda...noticeable. Were we truly interrupting something?" Jia asked.

"Of course not. It's only because its cold here." Dun snapped. "Do you take me for a fool, Lord Xiahou? I find you on a balcony with a hot babe, and you expect me to believe that nothing's going on?" Jia said,"frankly, I'm disappointed."

"Fine, but keep your damned mouth shut about it. We just kissed, that's it." Dun replied. "Your secret is my secret, I will keep it safe." Jia said with a smirk.

He bowed, then added,"In the future, I will make sure that General Zhuge doesn't cockblock you again."

"Of course." Dun said, nodding as Guo Jia walked away.

"Hmm.." I moaned, curling close to Zhuge Dan. A calm breeze flew into the room as we held each other, ready for sleep.

"I couldn't sleep. Maybe I can now. " I said with a smile. His arms were around me, and he replied,"You always loved this bed, and being in my arms. Rest now, we'll play later."

There's that warm nostalgic feeling again. It was a strange, yet wonderful feeling. But sometimes I wondered why it felt like this.

Like I've been here before.

He smiled deeply, leaving a kiss on my forehead, before joining me in sleep.

How I loved this man.

I swore to Musashi that I'd never love romantically again, but my love for Zhuge Dan was different. I could never subject him to something so stupid and trivial like romance.

Yet, here I was, with what was going on between myself and Xiahou Dun? It's leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

I let a few more hours pass. Somehow, I found myself out of Dan's hold. Tiny snores left his tiny lips, and gently, I got out of the bed. Stretching, then I quietly left the room, before Dan would realize I'm gone.

Quietly, I closed the door behind me, and left the hallway. I wasn't home free just yet, just as I began walking up the steps to the next floor, I overheard a conversation between Cao Pi and Sima Yi.

"That woman...she sure is something...isn't she.."

"Hmmm..."

I looked over my shoulder. By the looks of it, Sima Yi looked bored. Cao Pi, however, looked like he could go on for hours.

That bastard. I hated the smug look on Cao Pi's face. How I wanted to punch it in, but then again...perhaps he'd like it.

I cringed at the thought.

"Huh?" Sima Yi said, suddenly looking up. "What is it, Sima Yi?" Cao Pi asked. "It's Miya. She's here." he replied, walking towards me. Despite the fact that I was behind the wall. How the hell did he...

"Your scent. I noticed you always wear that peach lotion." he replied. "You freak..." I snapped. "Well...it's quite noticeable...and I remember when you threw the bottle at Lord Xiahou a few nights back." he said.

I smiled an uncomfortable smile, when he suddenly grabbed me and said,"Let's go. I'm bored and I'm hungry." "Master Sima Yi, let me go!" I snapped, as we began to power-walk down the hallway. "Sima Yi?" Cao Pi asked, realizing his strategist was gone.

"Alright, we're away from him. Good. I thought that boy would never shut up." he said. "Mind explaining that to me?" I asked.

"Cao Pi has the hots for you. I wanted to keep you away from him before he did something...unprofessional." he replied, when we entered the kitchen. He bended over to catch his breath, and I lay my hand on his back to keep him steady.

"Yi?" I asked. Sheesh, he's already winded...Xiahou Dun had problems stretching...does anyone here even work out?

"Yes?" he asked, his cat-like eyes piercing me. "No one here exercises, do they?" I asked. "We haven't had a  
>reason. There aren't any battles to prepare for." he replied, when the maids began walking into the kitchen to begin their day.<p>

"Come on." he said, taking my hand, walking to the head maid, asking them to cook us a nice breakfast.

"That doesn't mean you can't exercise. I mean, come on, you got winded out by just running down the hallway, Xiahou Dun almost ripped all his muscles just doing squats, I thought you guys kept in shape here." I said. "I guess it's not the best thing..." he replied, when we sat at a table, waiting our meal.

"What do you want me to do, then?" he added,"run a few miles?" "I'll set up a program for everyone tonight. War will come sooner or later,  
>and what's going to happen when you can't run anymore, and you've got a huge cavalry behind you?" I said.<p>

"Of course...but who can outrun a horse? No amounts of training could ever do that to you." he said. "I can." I said with a smile. "One thing I noticed about you, and please, don't kill me for saying it...but for a short woman, you have some gorgeous legs." he said.

I smiled, but rolled my eyes, too. "You're just like the rest of them." I said, sticking my tongue out. "Nope. I just don't come off as creepy." he said with a wink. "So what's this about Cao Pi? I thought he was happy with Zhen." I asked.

"Not here. We can discuss this later." he said, coming close to me. "Ok." I said, nodding,"I'll begin to set up a workout regimen." "Need my help?" he asked. "Nope, I should be fine." I replied.

Sima Yi and I ate breakfast in silence, when the rest of the castle joined us. We were finished by then, and quickly left the room, getting everyone confused with our actions.

"Talk to me, Yi. What's going on." I said, closing the door to my bedroom, when we entered. He sat on my bed, leaning on the pillows, and replied,"Cao Pi and Zhenji haven't seen eye to eye since Cao Rui was born. That was two years ago." I stood before him, arms crossed , listening intently.

"And why is this?" I asked. "Cao Pi is simply bored with her. There's only so much a woman can give. He's the Prince of Wei, and has every woman in his harem at his disposal." he replied. "And I assume he wants to add me?" I asked. "Simply because you're repulsed by him. That's what attracts him the most to you. The thrill of the hunt." he replied.

"Hunt? Like I'm some kind of animal?" I snapped, clenching my fists. Sima Yi looked away and said,"Every night, he comes to your bedroom door and touches  
>himself." "What?" I asked, my jaw dropped,"that boy is dead!" "Miya! Stop! Just wait a second..I'll get him to stop...I'll keep you safe." he said.<p>

I was silent, finding it hard to digest. I'm friends with Zhenji. Now I find out her husband's been masturbating outside my bedroom. It really was hard to swallow.

"Like I'm some kind of prize...that disgusting bastard." I snapped. "He won't get his hands on you, I can promise that." he snapped. "Like that's assuring. Cao Pi can get whatever he wants. You're supposed to agree with him." I said.

"No. He wasn't raised to be spoiled. Cao Cao spoils him because he feels guilty for his childhood, but I'm as stern as it gets. He won't get his way this time." he said.

Once again, I looked away and said,"Fine. But you be sure to keep him away from me, Yi. I'm serious." "Do you want me to spend the night here with you tonight?" he asked. "No." I replied. I didn't want anything, or anyone near me at the moment, not even Sima Yi, who was spilling Cao Pi's worst secrets to me.

"I really don't think you're safe alone." he said. "Really, Yi. I'm fine. Don't forget, your bedroom is right next to mine. I'll call if I need you." I replied. "But..oh alright, fine." he sighed. I smiled a victorious smile, and watched as he nodded, and left the room.

Not before taking my hand, and embracing me, as if to apologize for his master's actions.

Later that day, I still couldn't get Sima Yi's words out of my mind. Xu Huang had asked me to spar with him, but I found that I couldn't concentrate.

I gasped when the front end of his axe was held against my bosom, and held my arms up, dropping my sais. "Miya. Is everything ok? That's the second time I've almost hurt you." he said, putting his weapon down.

"Admittedly, my mind's all over the place." I replied. "Anything you want to talk about?" he asked. "No. It's something I want to fix myself." I replied.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes." I replied,"now let's get back to work."

I picked up my sais, and got back into a fighting position, as did he, picking up his axe, and began again.

He swung his weapon, I ducked and swung my body, dodging his attack. Once again, he swung, and I held my weapon up, blocking his attack.

We came to a deadlock, pushing each other back, as Guo Jia and Zhuge Dan watched on.

"So she can hold her own against Master Xu Huang. Impressive." Jia said. "Of course. She's the strongest woman alive." Dan said with a smirk. Jia laughed and said,"Well, aren't you full of undying love..."

Dan blushed and smiled, when he found himself put in a headlock by Jia, and  
>tackled to the snow.<p>

I flipped backwards, as Xu Huang's axe slammed down onto the ground, some snow splashing onto his handsome face.

He wiped the snow off, along with some sweat, and removed his white robe, gripping his axe again.

I breathed, and wiped the sweat off my face as well. "This is so much fun, Huang. We should do this all the time." I said.

"Agreed. It's rare that anyone can keep up with me like this." he said with a smile.

If I had looked closer, I'd think he was blushing.

"Alright, let's end this with a quick stretching session, and some light meditation." I said, and he nodded, getting into Warrior Pose with me.

We opened our legs, stretching, bending our left legs further, holding our arms out wide, feeling the stretch cool our bodies.

"Warrior two." I said, holding one hand at my right leg behind my body, and the other hand above me, bending a bit.

He moaned in content, and then we switched position to Downward Facing Dog, laying stretched out, arms on our mats, rising up on our toes, like a pushup.

We followed through, and lifted our left leg up towards the sun.

We did the same with our other leg, and went into a cross-legged pose.

Into a silent, deep meditation.

Zhuge Dan and Guo Jia joined us, following the exercise into meditation, when the sound of footsteps brought us back to reality.

"What the hell is that?" Jia asked. A carriage arrived, stopping in front of us, when a man in a purple body suit, purple robes, and a purple turban, his long black hair flying in the wind, jumped out and asked for Cao Cao.

"May I ask who's asking?" Jia asked. "Of course." the man said with a smile, and a bow,"I am Jia Xu. I come here with a word from the Emperor."

I raised my eyebrow, wearing an angry glare, when Dan held my hand tightly.

"If you want Cao Cao so much, prove it. Show me the document." I said, glaring into this Jia Xu's dark eyes. "Of course." he said again, presenting the document,"I had just left from Wu, they agreed to help, as is Shu. Call me a messenger of sorts."

"Dan...I...I can't read this." I whispered, looking down at the paper. "What's wrong?" he asked. Jia Xu raised his eyebrow and said,"I believe I've never met you, my lady. And that gorgeous accent...who are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

I declined to reply, instead, ignored him. Dan sensed my unease, and took the paper from me, reading it. "It's in Chinese...I don't know the language." I admitted. Dan read the paper and said,"Very well. If you want to see my lord, we'll bring you to him."

"You may return to your exercise, I'll go see Lord Cao Cao." he said, walking away, with Guo Jia and Xu Huang. Dan and I decided to follow, simply out of curiosity.

Jia Xu looked around, and whistled at all the statues and artwork around the castle. It was far more grandiose from Wu's simple abode, and Shu's pleasant castle.

Such was the pride and ambition of Lord Cao Cao.

He stood beside Xu Huang and Guo Jia, myself and Dan following closely, when Xiahou Dun looked up from Cao Cao's throne.

Arms were crossed, and Dun asked,"Can we help you?" Jia Xu bowed down at the first step and said,"Lord Cao Cao..I bring news from the Emperor."

Cao Cao raised his eyebrow.

"He fears the Yellow Turbans. He's asking all kingdoms to begin forming an army to combat them. I've already gotten the approval from Wu and Shu, now all I need is you." Jia Xu said. He then turned to Dan and I hiding behind a pillar and said,"You two can come out now."

As soon as the words left the man's lips, Dan and I came out of our hiding place.

We watched the exchange, my arms crossed in deep thought.

"I don't like this man. He has this nasty look on his face. Reminds me of Kanbei Kuroda." I said, tilting my head at him.

Jia Xu perked his ears and said,"My lady..that you would compare me to such a man.."

"It was not a compliment." I snapped.

He turned and began to approach me, my hand raised to attack, Dan and Dun ready to pounce, when he said,"Then you must hail from Japan, to know him..yet your accent sounds European...I...I wish to know more of you..."

"Back off." I growled.

"So fascinating...I wonder where you came from..how you ended up in China..in the most..grandiose of stages.." he said.

"You can take your leave now, Master Jia Xu. Thank you for your visit." Xiahou Dun chimed in.

Jia Xu saw the look on his face, then looked to me, and nodded to himself. "Perhaps that's his wife...hmm..well, I hope I haven't caused any problems now..then again..that other boy near her.."

He bowed, and took his leave, as Dan wrapped his arm around my waist.

When he was gone, Cao Cao looked at me with a look I couldn't comprehend.

Was he angry at me? Disappointed? Jia Xu had tried to invade my personal space...of course I would lash out.

"Her confrontational nature was not wrong, my lord." Guo Jia said,"he was attempting to approach her."

"If this is the way she's going to treat all my guests, then perhaps it's best if she stays in her room." Cao Cao said,"I'm just lucky she hasn't bitten my wife's head off yet."

"Cao Cao.." I said, holding my hand to my heart. He turned around and I added,"I..I won't apologize for my actions. I don't trust that man. Invading my  
>personal space or not.."<p>

"Yes...I suppose this kind of resolve is good to have. A strong woman like yourself.." Cao Cao said.

And with that, he took his leave, Xiahou Dun right behind him.

"That man is so blind.." Guo Jia said, shaking his head with pity.

It didn't take a moron to know what Jia was talking about. Despite all that's gone on between us, I knew Dun's heart still belonged to Cao Cao.

How foolish of I to interfere..

But I can't help it. I think I'm falling for him.

How foolish. We all want what we can't have. Cao Cao is married, Dun blindly adores him yet.

And I have a feeling it's more than just friendship that Guo Jia wants with Zhuge Dan.

The same eyes I gave to Musashi. The same eyes he gave me every time we expressed our love, forbidden as it was.

Guo Jia gives Dan those eyes, as Dun gives Cao Cao those eyes.

Yet I am alone in the dust. As I was meant to be.

I've already decided that I'd never love again. Set it in stone. But why did it hurt now all of a sudden?

Because I'm falling in love again. Musashi hasn't even been dead a year! Can't my heart let me mourn a little longer?!

How pathetic. How much I wanted to rip my heart of my chest and stomp on it. So I couldn't feel anymore.

But then what? What good will that do? All I would end up doing is breaking Zhuge Dan's heart. I could deal with ritual suicide...but to hurt him...no..I couldn't even fathom the thought.

"Hey...you done yet? You spaced out there for a bit." Xu Huang said.

I blinked.

When I returned to reality, I looked around the room. Zhuge Dan and Guo Jia were gone, it was just me and him.

"Yeah..they stopped trying to reach you and left. They knew you'd be ok, and told me to tell you they're going to Dan's room." he said.

"Ok.." I said.

"Honey, that's the fourth time you spaced out like this...is everything ok? Seriously." he asked.

I sighed.

"This is not the place to talk...come with me."

I closed the door to my bedroom and locked it behind me. He took off his robes and shoes and lay in my bed, making himself comfortable, as I paced around the room, crossing my arms.

"Where do I start Huang...do I start with Cao Pi masturbating outside my room? Do I start with missing Musashi-"

I was interrupted when Xu Huang asked,"Cao Pi what?!"

"He...he spends his nights masturbating outside my bedroom...behind my door..I had learned this recently...that's why I was so distracted this morning." I sighed.

"Miya.." he said with a frown.

"I know...you don't believe me...why would you? What kind of crazy talk is this? Why would he want ugly scarred and burnt me, when he has the gorgeous Zhenji as his wife?" I said, more quietly,"not that I find myself ugly..but to compare us just isn't fair."

"No, I believe you. After all, that's his broken bracelet on your dresser. That's the bracelet that Lady Bian gave him on his sixteenth birthday. He wore it every day. And I know you don't like him. So why would you go anywhere near him to get that bracelet? He had to have come to you." he said,"by the way...did you catch him, or did someone tell you."

"Someone told me. But..I can't say who. I promised not to tell." I replied.

"Because Sima Yi doesn't want to get on Cao Pi's bad side." he replied.

I said nothing, my face betraying all emotion. I wasn't about to drag Sima Yi's name in the mud.

Instead, I merely shrugged, when he wished me good day, and left the room.

And for once, I didn't want to be alone. I almost called out for Xu Huang to return. Then again...would it be a good idea?

He doesn't give me the eyes. His caring heart is innocent. But what if that changes once he decides he wants to stay?

He's handsome. And I liked his body. How can I keep him away from my demonic...mannerisms...for lack of better wording.

Basically, I don't know if I could stop myself if he stayed.

I'm trying to keep celibate..but I'm addicted to sex. I haven't had sex since Musashi's been dead, and I can't take it.

To ease my pain, I've messed around with Mitsuhide Akechi, but never went all the way. He understood. Yet it still felt like cheating.

I've been reduced to pleasing myself, and I find it more sickening as the time passes.

Why do I do this to myself...

Now was a good a time as ever. I wanted to take my mind off this, so I grabbed one of my many bottles of vodka and downed it. I savored the taste, it was delicious. My mind emptying, all I could think about was the delicious taste of the alcohol, as I looked at the empty bottle, and slammed my head to my pillow.

Night fell upon Yan Province. Knocks came to my door, but I couldn't hear them. My eyes opened, and I felt groggy, forgetting where I was.

I looked at the purple ribbon on my bedpost, and began to-clumsily-tie it around my wrist, thinking, no, dreaming of Mitsuhide, when the knocks became louder.

"Hey! Miya, come on out! It's dinner time!"

I couldn't make out who the voice belonged to. It didn't sound like Xiahou Dun, or Guo Jia, or Zhuge Dan. Didn't sound like Sima Yi or Xu Huang either.

"Darling? Open the door."

When my mind was focused, I could  
>hear the voice better. That's when I had my moment of realization. It wasn't a man's voice at all.<p>

That warm, seductive tone! It was Zhenji behind the door.

The thought suddenly brought a chill down my spine.

She was standing in the same place her beloved husband stood when he pleasured himself. Just the thought was nauseating...

Suddenly, I had lost my appetite. I let my hand run down another bottle of vodka, and brought it my mouth, ready to drink, when Zhenji screamed outside my door.

"Guards! Lady Miya's not answering her door! Help!" her voice panicked, and all I could think of was drinking more.

She screamed again, and Sima Yi, Zhuge Dan and Guo Jia ran to her side.

"Is everything ok, Lady Zhenji?" Jia asked. "No! Miya's not answering her door again!" Zhenji yelled.

"That's because she isn't listening. I'll go check up on her." Dan said. He took out a key and began to open the door.

Sima Yi raised an eyebrow.

"You have the key to her room?" he asked. "She gave me the spare." Dan replied.

When I heard the door begin to open, I raised my defense, and grabbed a weapon from my bedpost.

"Who's there?!" I yelled.

"Babe, it's me!" Dan yelled, holding his hands up. "Danny?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Yes." he said, walking up to me. I put my weapon down, and looked over his shoulder at Zhenji, Sima Yi and Guo Jia.

"See, I told you she was fine. Go on ahead, I'll stay with her for a while." he said, turning to them.

Sima Yi looked perplexed. Zhenji looked relieved. And Guo Jia looked smug.

"You mind explaining what's going o-who the hell is that?!" I yelled, when suddenly, behind Zhen, I saw a man with short semi-curly dark hair, fair skin and blue eyes, with a grey and blue suit with a blue headband.

"Huh?" Dan asked.

But I scrambled out of the room, in maddening pursuit. "Get away from Zhen!" I yelled, diving out the door.

The man jumped ten feet in the air, and began to run in fright.

"Miya! What are you doing?!" Sima Yi, Zhuge Dan and Guo Jia yelled. Zhenji just simply left, unable to handle the chaos.

"Get back here!" I yelled, chasing the bewildered man down the hall.

"Stop! Stop chasing me! I can explain!" he yelled, stopping when we reached a dead end.

Explain, my ass. I knew who everyone was in Wei, except for this guy, who made the mistake of showing up behind Zhenji, peeking into my room.

Terror was written all over his face.

"Explain it to my fist!" I yelled, diving on top of him.

"Help!" he yelled.

"Miya Tuonela, get off Li Dian right now!"

That voice.

Xiahou Dun? When did he show up?

And who the hell is Li Dian?

Sima Yi, Zhuge Dan and Guo Jia finally caught up, as Xiahou Dun approached us.

"Lady Zhenji told me everything. Crazy woman." Dun said. Sima Yi bent over to grab me, and hauled me off the kid, when everything stopped.

An uncomfortable silence washed over us, when Sima Yi squeezed...my..

"Oh my god!" he yelled, when he suddenly realized he had his arm tucked right under my breasts.

"I..I meant to grab your waist! I'm so sorry!" he yelled again, in an obvious panic.

"Yahoo! Go Master Sima Yi!" Jia yelled. "Jia!" Dan yelled. "What, I'm just cheering because it's the most ass Sima Yi's gotten yet!" Jia said.

Sima Yi growled at Jia and Dan, and put me down.

"Alright, so which one of you wants to explain this, huh?" Dun snapped.

It was now or never. Besides, I was sure that Dun was beyond furious at me. Sima Yi, too.

"I really should have introduced myself instead of just showing up. I heard the commotion in Miss Miya's bedroom and decided to take a look. Our eyes met, then she went crazy, dove out of her room, and chased me here." the man named Li Dian said, still laying on the floor.

"What commotion in her room?" Dun asked. "Zhenji flipped out because I wasn't answering my door. I think she got worried or something." I replied.

"Anyway...let's pretend this never happened, ok? I'm Li Dian. Pleased to meet you." the man said, rising from the floor.

He held out his hand, but I swiped it away, and walked down the hall, away from him.

"Hey! Hey! That's not fair!" Li Dian yelled, following me down the halls. I kept ignoring him, when I heard Dun's voice say,"Li Dian. Just leave her be."

"Yes, Master Xiahou." Li Dian said, walking away.

Then I realized it. This Li Dian kid must be Dun's subordinate. That's why he rescued him, that's why he's so obedient.

It all made sense. Then why didn't he tell me?

Whatever. I didn't care.

Everything was quiet. Dinner was nice as always. I kept to myself as I ate in a lonely corner, while more questions were asked.

"Hey. Why are you sitting a corner all alone?"

I looked up from my rice bowl to see Li Dian's curious blue eyes looking at me.

"What's it to you?" I challenged. "Just curious as to why a pretty girl like you is all alone. I thought you had plenty of friends here." he said.

"I have enough. I just don't like eating in front of people, and I don't like to watch people eat." I replied.

He laughed. "I get it. You really are quite charming. Well, I'll leave you alone before I get a fist in my face. Bye!"

I watched Li Dian leave, and take his seat back at the large table.

Everyone talked amongst themselves, yet I couldn't help but notice how Li Dian kept staring at me.

"Why doesn't anyone go sit with her or ask her to join us? I know she said she doesn't like to eat in front of people, but still." he said.

"We're used to it. We merely decided not to push the issue further." Xiahou Dun said.

"But still, it's not right." Dian said. "It's her decision. It wouldn't be right if I took that away from her." Dun replied.

After dinner, I tried to explain to Li Dian again, but he was stubborn and persistent as all hell.

"Listen. I won't say it again, Dian. I. Don't. Like. Eating. In. Front. Of. People. Alright? And I don't like watching people eat, it's disgusting." I said, when we were about to leave the large dining room.

"And yet you've seen countless deaths and blood and bodies on the battlefield, and you find people eating more disgusting?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied,"death is a natural way of life. Engorging yourself like a pig is not."

And with that, I walked away from him.

I was ready to leave the room, when Cao Cao called to me.

"Um...yes?" I asked, when I walked to his side. "May I have a word with you, in private?" he asked.

Suddenly, I felt my defenses go up. I didn't know exactly what Cao Cao wanted, and something about this 'in private' only made things worse.

I followed Cao Cao out of the room, and we walked through the halls, until we came out to the deck.

"I've taken that Jia Xu's words close. It's best if we start building an army now."

"If it's the order of the Emperor, then of course. But aren't we enough?" I asked.

"Yes, you said you were going to start training them?" he asked.

"Well...I have to. It's hard enough hearing Xiahou Dun's body crack when he bends over, and Sima Yi getting tired when just running down the hall." I replied.

"And when were you with Dun? This morning? I was a bit curious as to why he had a black eye when I first saw him today." he asked.

I looked down at my feet, my tiny toes curling close to me.

"Um..it was my fault. I was working out, he showed up behind me, and I accidentally kicked him in the face."

"You kicked my right-hand man, my best warrior in the face?!" he asked.

"Honest. It was a mistake!l" I yelled.

"Well don't let it happen again, Miya. I'm here to watch over you, not let you hurt my men. This was the second time you've hurt him. Do you have any problems with him?" he said.

"No, they were both mistakes." I replied.

We were quiet for a while, then I looked away and said,"If this is what the conversation is about, then I'm leaving."

"Wait. That's not all I wanted to say." he said.

I turned at the end of the deck, back to Cao Cao, who was leaning on the railing, when he said,"I need you to do me a favor. Call this...a bit of revenge for hurting my best man."

"Revenge, huh? Is that all you've got? I thought perhaps you'd wish to execute me, or at least imprison me." I said.

"Do you wish for that?" he asked.

"You wish." I snapped,"anyway, tell me what you want."

"My army is not yet complete. There's a family in Xiliang, a province in the Northeast, the Ma clan. They're unaccounted for. Having them on our team would only make us more powerful." he said.

"Ma? As in.."

"Ma as in Ma Chao, The Splendid."

The Splendid Ma Chao. I had heard of him. Back home, Kanetsugu Naoe and Nagamasa Asai talked about him a lot.

"Bold move, Cao Cao, that you want Ma Chao the Splendid on your side." I said with a laugh,"so what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to go to Xiliang and recruit him." he replied.

"Me? Are you serious?" I asked.

Of all people! What makes him think I'm any good at this? And Xiliang was so far away. He wants me to go on a trip?

My heart was beating so fast...

"Yes, you. Ma Chao is a young and attractive boy. He can't say no to you."

"How ridiculous, Cao Cao. How do you expect me to do it?" I asked.

"I don't know...do what you have to do. Seduce him if you must." he replied.

"Seduce?! Are you f..-are you kidding me?!" I yelled.

Shock ran through me. So he thinks I can't use my mind, that I just have to open my legs like some kind of whore?

"This is just...this is so stupid!" I yelled,"I refuse. If I have to use my body to change a man's mind-"

"I just brought it up as a suggestion." he said, holding his hand up.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"I'm giving you an opportunity to run wild in China, dear." he said.

Hmmm...

"When you put it that way..." I said.

"So then you'll do it?" he asked, his eyes lighting up like a kid at Christmas.

I nodded.

"Not that I have a choice."

Then I questioned...just what am I getting myself into?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six **

"So I've heard." Guo Jia said to me. Zhuge Dan lay asleep in Jia's arms, his head resting comfortably in his lap. "And yet you don't see anything completely asinine about this?" I asked. "It's bold, for sure. And Lord Cao Cao was known for being rather odd. Still.." Jia said,"so you're gonna do it, right?" "Yeah. But I know I can't do it alone." I replied. "As much as you want to, I can't let you bring Dan." he said, placing his hand on the top of his head.

I crossed my arms.

"And why not?" "It could be a dangerous mission. I'd rather not let him get involved." "And yet it's ok for me to go?" I asked. "Of course. You're not Zhuge Dan. You're crazy and you can handle this kind of stuff. Dan's not ready yet. Plus, you know Sima Yi won't let him go." he said. "So what if I bitch enough to Yi?" I asked, still keeping my arms crossed.

Of course, too bull-headed to think straight.

Zhuge Dan's never been on any kind of missions like this, in fact, I bet he's never even stepped foot out of this giant castle. Yet, I wouldn't stop until I got what I wanted. And that was Zhuge Dan by my side.

"No is no. I won't let you put him in danger." he snapped, glaring at me. I waved my hand dismissively and said,"Very well. I'll just have to kill you and take him." "When I'm dead, you do whatever you want." he said. We stared at each other, when Dan began to stir in Jia's arms.

"What did I miss? I hear you two arguing." "It's nothing, darling. Go back to sleep." But he gave me a skeptical look in those brown eyes, and Jia quickly changed the subject. "I'm tired, too. Debating makes me sleepy." I smirked and watched as the two fell back asleep in each others' arms, and decided to leave the room. They really were cute together. I almost thought about hooking them up, but from the looks of things, perhaps they wouldn't need much help.

The castle was quiet. From Zhenji and Cao Pi's quarters, I could hear the soft sounds of a flute being played. It also sounded like it was being accompanied by a harp. It was so quiet, I could almost hear the dainty fingers of Cai Wenji plucking the strings so delicately.

It was enchanting, the sound. I felt like I was walking on air back to my room.

There was a light wintery breeze, and it latched itself to me, embracing me. It felt beautiful. It felt like home. I closed the door to my room and took out one of my shamisens, tuning it.

Memories of Motochika Chosokabe began to float into my mind, and I remembered all the times we spent together. Hours upon hours of making music, until the stars shined bright over us. My father complained that we were too loud, but eventually, he joined us with his taiko, and we made even more noise. Such a wonderful time...how much I missed home.

And every little ugly thing with it.

How long was this war with the Asai going to last? Surely dad would never kill his own sister. Nagamasa, I'm expecting him to show no mercy. Perhaps his entire clan... It shouldn't be taking this long. And I wondered why I couldn't participate. Yes, I knew the meaning of betrayal all too well. But I can't help but think, maybe there's a greater cause.

A real reason why I'm here.

Just what was my insane father thinking? I lay my fist under my chin, sighing, holding my shamisen close to my body, when a knock came to my door.

Yet I ignored it.

I really wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

Another knock.

Followed by another.

Someone was very persistent. Finally, the voice behind the door shouted. He called my name, and it sounded urgent. I put my worst fears up front, hoping it wasn't what I was thinking...anything but that...but I set myself up for disappointment, so perhaps I wouldn't fall so hard.

But I hadn't expected this.

When I opened the door, I expected to see a messenger, ready to tell me that my dad's head had fallen off, yet, whoever was back there used my first name, and only my first name. A messenger would never.. And when I opened the door, Sima Yi was there, wearing a bashful expression, his face a tomato red. "Yi?" I asked, absolutely dumbstruck. I had seriously thought it was something terrible. Instead...this?

"Um...can I come in?" he asked. Did I mention that Sima Yi was red all over? How cute he looks when he's flustered. "Uh..sure." I said, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief,"everything ok?" He groaned and held his lower back with his hand. "Yes, I'm fine. I came here for a back massage. Zhuge Dan says you give the best ones." I could have laughed. In fact, I did. Yi looked incredibly embarrassed. "Don't laugh at me...it's bad enough I'm at your mercy."

"My mercy? You..gods, you really are silly. How bad is it?" I asked, sitting cross-legged on the bed. He came to sit in front of me, and I placed my fingers on his shoulder. He shuddered and flinched. "Yi?" I asked. "...ticklish." he replied. "And so, an up and coming strategist falls victim to my touch. How adorable." I teased, as I began to massage him.

It was quiet. All I could hear was the sound of his breathing. Light moans of comfort left his lips, as my nails moved against his skin.

Then it hit me.

The last time I gave a massage like this, it ended with sex.

I stopped.

I remembered when Musashi was attacked by Kojiro Sasaki in the woods near his home. He came back bloodied and beaten. I cleaned his wounds and massaged his I cooked him dinner and slept with him.

I couldn't let it happen with Sima Yi.

"Miya?" he asked. My eyes were adverted, all I could do was stare at my fingers as they rested on Yi's neck. I swiped them away as if they were on fire. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I.." I stuttered, taking my hands off his naked skin. He had taken off his robe, and my eyes trailed down the light trails my nails left on him. "Then perhaps is not the right time. Can I stay here for a bit?" I nodded, laying back on my pillows.

He lay beside me, and admitted,"My parents want me to get married." "Oh?" I asked. "I don't want to, obviously. I have everything I need here. The kids, Dan, you.." he said,"they want biological kids. Not adopted. Though.." "Well, aren't they your brother's kids?" I asked,"I think I remember you telling me."

"Yes. But they want biological from me. I'm the only unmarried Sima, so they think that's a bad thing." he said."Hmm..so what are you going to do?" I asked, genuinely curious. As far as I knew, Sima Yi never did show interest in women, maybe he's gay? But I never saw him show interest in men either. The only interactions I've seen were with the Sima brothers, Zhuge Dan, and Cao Pi.

"I don't know." he replied,"as if I didn't have so much on my plate. Shi wants to marry Yuanji, Zhao still acts like a child, always trying to sit on my lap and sleep with me, I'm constantly monitoring Zhuge Dan's relationship with you, and Cao Pi never shuts up! On top of that, Guo Jia could drop dead any day now, and I'm still not ready to take over as the new strategist."

The only thing that stuck out was _'Dan's relationship with you'_, and I shot a glare at Sima Yi enough to scare him."What do you mean, monitor our relationship?" I snapped. "As in, make sure you two aren't doing things you're not supposed to be doing. Everyone sees it. You two snuggling, cuddling, always together, spending time in each others' rooms." he replied.

"And so what?" I snapped again,"because I can't have a male best friend without riding his dick." "Miya...listen." he said. "No, this is bullshit! I can have whatever friend I want, and act any way I'd like with him!" I yelled."Keep your voice down, dear." he said. "I will not! How dare you judge me?!" I yelled. Once again, he tried to protest, but I screamed more, and kicked him out of the room, whilst breaking a wine glass with my fist.

"Son of a bitch.." I sighed, watching the blood form on my hand. I kept my eyes on the door, making sure no one would walk in, when I walked over to my drawer, taking out a bottle of alcohol. Perhaps I should be more cautious with this, but I'm cut open, and I'm bleeding. I had no care in the world, and I kicked the drawer and tried to bite my lip closed to stop the screaming, when I poured the bottle on my wounds.

After that initial shock, I cleaned my wound and wrapped my hand with a cloth, keeping it tight, trying to make it as non-noticeable as I could.

But that didn't stop Xu Huang's curiosity when I met him in the training grounds.

He sighed, and grabbed the hand, bringing it to his lips. "Stop hurting yourself. You're no good to anyone dead." he said quietly. "What does it matter. And besides, this is the only time you saw me like this." I snapped, taking my hand out of his. "Almost drinking yourself to death a few days ago, dragging yourself back to your room in the darkness...stop it, Miya, I'm serious."

"But-"

"No. Tell me you'll stop. I need you healthy." he said. "What does it matter? Since when did you care so much about me?" I challenged. There was no way I was leaving this argument without a fight. That caught him off-guard. "I-I need a training partner. And you're the best." he said. "Hmph. So that's all I am to you.." I smirked.

Silence.

I smirked more when I realized that I had won. "Put your arms up, Huang. Let's go. If I really mean that much to you."

He broke into a smile, and put his weapon up. I got into a fighting pose, and we began to spar. The more he swung his weapon, the more I dove under it. Sliding across the snow as his axe hit the ground beside me, I flung myself upwards, and twisted my legs around him, knocking him to the ground.

"You won't win this one!" he yelled, when I dove on top of him. He then flipped me over. Now he was on top. And gods, how arousing was this..

He looked down at me with a playful expression on his face. Looking so handsome..

With his hands holding my wrists, his body over mine, anyone watching us would have been in for quite a surprise.

But, I couldn't do this to him.

"Huang.." I sighed. "I know, I'm sorry, I just wanted to savor my victory." he replied. Because, you know what they say, a victory was good, but a victory and a fuck was better.

And if I didn't know better, I'd say Xu Huang's eyes said that he wanted to fuck me.

Perhaps I'm thinking too much into it. But hey, I'm horny, I can't think straight. He laughed, taking me out of my thoughts, flinging a little bit of snow at me. I retaliated, throwing the snow right back at him.

I grabbed a fistful of snow, and flung it at Huang. But, he ducked, and the next thing I knew, it splattered on someone else's face.

Xu Huang gasped, as did I, when we saw the man wipe his face clean of the snow. He wasn't a tall man, a bit burly and stocky, with kind, yet sad eyes, and a large beard. He looked at Huang and I with a serious expression, and I thought we were done for.

Instead, he laughed, and flung a snowball at me. I ducked under it, and Huang came to my rescue, tossing four snowballs at him. I screamed when more snow came flying at me, and jokingly hid behind him.

That was, until I was slammed into the snow.

Zhuge Dan dove on top of me, and we began to joke wrestle.

I jokingly screamed again, when Guo Jia jumped on Xu Huang's back, as he tried to rescue me.

Dan laughed, and looked down at me, all covered in snow. He smiled, and he couldn't look anymore adorable. "Hey hey! Get this kid off me!" Huang yelled, when Guo Jia lay on top of his hips, pressing snow against his blue muscle tank. He laughed and then Dan left me to jump on Jia. The big man joined in, and dove on everyone, as they all screamed.

"My back!" Huang yelled, on the bottom of the pile. "Your back? My back hurts too! Fuck! Cao Ren! Get off us!" Guo Jia yelled.

Cao Ren? So this new guy was a Cao also?

The man looked at my confused expression and walked up to me with a bashful look on his face. "I am Cao Ren. Cousin of Cao Cao. I don't believe we ever got to meet." He held out his hand, and I lightly shook it. I didn't know him, so I wasn't about to open up just yet.

"A shy one, huh?" he asked. "Come on, she just doesn't know you, Lord Cao Ren. Give her some time, and she'll be throwing your face in the snow in no time." Guo Jia said with a laugh. "In that case, I should probably leave." Cao Ren said with a laugh,"actually, I did come here looking for Xu Huang. I wanted to see how you two fared against each other, Mister Way-Of-The-Warrior, against the daughter of Nobunaga Oda."

"She kicks my ass all over the place." Xu Huang said. Cao Ren only laughed. He looked at me again, his dark eyes were piercing me, and I walked closer to Dan to get away.

"My underpants are wet. How about we all go inside and get cleaned up?" Guo Jia said, breaking the awkward silence. "Good idea. I'll get the maids to make us hot chocolate and we can all sit by the fireplace." Zhuge Dan added. Jia then walked up to Dan, and put his hand through his. "You always come up with the best ideas, Dan." he said with a smile. Dan blushed, and bashfully hid his head, while running away from Jia, and into the castle.

Guo Jia quickly made chase, as Xu Huang wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and walked me back into the castle.

When we made it back to his bedroom, Cao Ren had left us, and it was just the two of us.

I watched as Huang got behind his dresser to change, and I cleaned myself up with a towel he had given me.

"Huang...can I ask you something?" I asked. He peeked over the dresser and said,"Of course you can. What is it?"

I didn't want to tell Huang anything about me going to Xiliang, but I figured...I had to. Cao Cao would eventually tell everyone, if he hasn't already. And Huang would ask why I didn't tell him. I couldn't betray him like this.

"I...Cao Cao wants me to go to Xiliang. I was going to tell you earlier, but I got so caught up in our playing around." I looked away, as I didn't want to face his disappointed face.

Instead, he just laughed. "I heard a little something about that. Some maids were gossiping about it. Actually, I meant to ask you about it, but, you know, the snow fight and everything. So, tell me more. Cao Cao wants to try to recruit Ma Chao again?"

"Yeah-wait, again?" I asked. "He always does. I think he deems the Ma clan too much of a threat unaffiliated." he replied. "But it'll never happen. Ma Chao hates Cao Cao. He'll never work for him." he added. "Why? What happened?" I asked. "You really don't know?" he asked. "Huang, I've only been in Wei for a short time, I don't know anything." I replied.

A little bit harsher than I had intended.

"Cao Cao killed Ma Chao's father."

I gasped.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story. Ma Teng was in good terms with Lord Cao Cao at one point, but Ma Teng agreed to take part in an assassination plot against Lord Cao Cao, but he found out, and killed him, and his two sons." Xu Huang turned and looked at my frown. "Ma Chao was completely livid, he went insane and attacked our army at Tong Gate." "Until Xiahou Yuan send him packing back to Xiliang." he added.

I was in complete shock. And it surprised me. I wasn't a prude when it came to murder, it would be hypocritical of me, yet something about this was so surprising...shocking...

"So why does Cao Cao think that Ma Chao would ever want to join him then?" I asked. Xu Huang laughed. "Because you're beautiful." "What?!" I yelled. "Men can't say no to a beautiful woman. No matter the time, place or situation. Persuade them enough, and you've got them eating out your hand." he replied. "As in...he wants me to use my body to persuade him to join us." He sighed. "I hope it wouldn't resort to that. But...it won't work anyway." I tilted my head in confusion. "Ma Chao has a strong resolve. His hatred for Cao Cao overrides everything." he replied.

I walked to his bed and lay down, stretching out, his eyes following me every second. "It's pointless then." I said. "Yes. But...it doesn't have to be." he replied. "Hmm?" I asked, looking into his eyes. "Look at it this way, even if it is a failure, Lord Cao Cao is giving you a vacation. Make the most of it." he said, with a smile. "Look at you, Huang! I didn't know you were the party type." I said with a laugh. He shrugged and said,"Maybe your influence has rubbed up on me."

"Hmph. Blame me." I said with a laugh. He laughed, too, then he became serious. "If..if you intend on going, I don't want you to go alone."

"That wasn't the plan." I said. "I'll go with you. There's someone I want to meet over there anyway." he said. I raised an eyebrow. Was it a woman? Had he been hiding something from me this whole time? "Zhang Liao. He's Lu Bu's right hand man. If Lu Bu is the demon himself, then Zhang Liao is his trident...I want to meet him...I want to fight him..." he said. I watched as his eyes sparkled in excitement. It was adorable seeing him light up like this. There was no way I could deny him this. Besides, I liked having Xu Huang around. Then again, I was confused. If we're going to find Ma Chao, why bring up Lu Bu?

"Lord Dong Zhuo resides in Xiliang Province. He holds the Emperor in protection up there. Lu Bu is his right hand man and adopted son. Ma Chao is an officer within the city, he holds no loyalty to Dong Zhuo. Dong Zhuo lets him do as he pleases, so long he never rebels under him." he said. "Dong...Zhuo?" I gasped. I had heard stories about him from passerby's. That he was an evil tyrant who held the Emperor hostage for his own personal and political gain. "You've got nothing to worry about. Dong Zhuo will never touch you, so long as I have something to say about it." he said. And I couldn't help but melt inside. He was so sweet...and yet I cursed myself for being his friend. I won't lie, I do find myself sexually attracted to Xu Huang. If he initiated, I wouldn't push him away...but...he deserves so much better.

"Well...ok, I've got one guy to come with me. Should we get any more?" I asked. Before he could reply, there was a knock at the door, and Cao Ren entered the room. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at me, then looked at Huang, who was topless, and just in a pair of workout pants. "Was I interrupting something?" he asked. I could see there was a tiny shade of blush in his cheeks, and it was kind of cute. "No, not at all. We were just relaxing. Was there something you needed?" Huang asked. "Actually...yes. I was looking for you, my lady." Cao Ren replied. "Me?" I asked, pointing at myself. "Yes. You know these gossip-mongers around these halls...well, I overheard one say that Cao Cao is sending you to Xiliang. He confirmed it when I approached him." he replied. "It..really wasn't something I wanted everyone to know, none the less discuss." I said. "Well...I asked Cao Cao if I could go." he added.

Both Xu Huang and I looked at him.

"But doesn't Lord Cao Cao need you here?" Huang asked. "I can offer my protection." Cao Ren said, ignoring the question. "Very well. Now it's three." I said with a shrug. Not that I didn't like it, or welcome it, but I wasn't familiar with Cao Ren. He seemed nice, but...I'd rather not travel with someone I don't even know.

That's why I wanted Zhuge Dan with me. I trust him more than I even trust myself.

"I mean...it's ok, right?" he asked. "Yes, it's fine." I said with a smile. Cao Ren nodded, and left, but not before looking at me and looking at Xu Huang again.I wasn't stupid, I knew the intention of his looks. I knew what he was I didn't like noticed my frown, and took my hand to comfort me. "You seem to always know when something bothers me.." "Yeah, well...training teaches me a lot about people. I've grown to know you quite well." he said. I really was glad to have him as a friend. Honestly. But I felt guilty, too. Xu Huang is my friend. My training partner. Curse my addictions...how could I just repay him with cheap sex?

I was tired of fighting with myself. Saying goodbye to Xu Huang, I left the room. Making sure no one saw me. I could see it now. Some maid would see me leaving Xu Huang's room. She'd say we had sex. Then it would spread. I laughed. How predicable. As I walked down the halls, I walked past Xiahou Dun's room. Did he even know I was leaving? Should I tell him? Cao Cao never hides anything from him...Hell, if Cao Ren knew, so should Dun..I did want to see him. At least to say goodbye, for a little while.

But as I stood outside his door, my eyes grew wide when it opened. "Dun?" I asked. Like I should be surprised. It is his room after all. "Just the person I was looking for." he replied, wearing a warm smile. I followed him into his bedroom, and looked around. Last time I was here, I was so angry, I nearly hurt Dun again. And admittedly, I felt guilty.

"I..I don't want you to go." he confessed, after a small second of silence.

He sat beside me in the bed, and looked into my eyes. His concern, worry, seemed genuine enough. His eyes looked very sad. "Don't worry about me." I said,"I've got people with me, I'll be safe." "I'm not worried. I'm just...concerned-""It's the same thing." "I'm more concerned with the matter at hand. I know you're strong. And I know you're more than capable of handling yourself. It's Ma Chao." he said. "Ma Chao? Other than the fact that I don't know him, what's wrong with him?" I asked.

"I don't want that man putting his hands on you." he admitted. He looked me dead in the eye. He was serious. Very serious. "From what I hear, he's a man of honor, I don't think I need to worry." I said. But he shook his head. "Underneath it all, he's still a man. And men have desires. All I'm saying is to be careful." he replied. "I'm not the kind of girl who just jumps into bed with people you know.." I snapped, beginning to grow angry that he'd question my integrity.

He sighed.

"I understand. But please, Miya. Just listen to me. Don't let him touch you, alright?" Again, I growled in annoyance. Yes, I had a sex addiction that I've been fighting for a long time. If this Ma Chao is as attractive as they say...and yet, I'm not just going to jump in his bed. Why would he even think such a thing? I was taken out of my thoughts, when the back of his hand brushed against my cheek. "Hey...I guess it's ok to be a bit worried. But it's him, not you. Just be careful." he said quietly. His tone was exasperated, defeated. But he still sounded sweet. "Dun..it'll be ok. He won't touch me." I said, leaning into his touch. "Promise?" he asked. "No. I don't believe in promises." I replied. His smile faded. "Miya.." he said. I shook my head. "All promises are made to be broken, Dun."He sighed, and leaned back on the bed, taking me with him.

And wasted no time kissing me. I returned the kiss with fervor, curling into his hold. When the kiss ended, he held me close, as if he was trying to imprint my image on his mind, to remember me when I'm gone.

"I swear it. Ma Chao will not have what is mine.." he said it so quietly that I didn't hear him, his words drowning in my locks.

We kissed again, this time he leaned over me, and my hand found its way to his neck. Slowly, I stroked, and moaned as our kiss grew deeper. He slid his tongue in my mouth, and I offered no resistance. Instead, I wrapped both hands around his neck, watching as his lips kissed my nose, my forehead, then my chin, and back to my lips. I loved it when we were like this. He was a fantastic kisser, and he made me feel so loved. His smile was radiating. I echoed his smile with my own, as his lips trailed down to my neck.

I allowed it, and moved my neck up, giving him access to my skin. One of my favorite areas to be kissed, other than the obvious...I was so sensitive here. And I moaned when his lips began kissing and sucking on my neck. Soft, tender kisses.."Dun..." I breathed,"don't leave a mark." "I won't.." he replied onto my skin.

His lips left my neck, and he rose up to look down at me. Face flushed in pleasure, hair cascading on the bed. I wanted to reach out and grab him again, but I wanted to wait for him to make the next it didn't happen. He sighed in defeat and said,"If you don't leave...I won't be able to stop myself."

"Dun?" I asked. "Please, just go. I can't bring myself...I..." I understood. Xiahou Dun thought I was a virgin, didn't he? "I'm not a virgin, you know. If that's what you're worried about." I snapped. He shook his head. "It's not about that. It's about respecting you." he said. A sigh left my lips. "I understand, Dun..." "Right." he said. And nodded when I left the room.

He watched the door close and sighed once more, buckling his pants back on. I didn't know he had undone them. Perhaps that's what stopped him. "Goddamn it.." he said, running his hand through his hair. He was shaking. His heart beating like crazy, he thought it could fall out. On the other side of the door, I hadn't left yet. Holding my hand to my quick-beating heart, I let myself time to cool off before heading back to my not only did Xiahou Dun know that I was going, but he didn't want me to. Didn't want to admit that he was worried, and that he was also probably jealous of Ma Chao.

I couldn't put my finger on it. And it sounded so obvious. Like something I should know. But I could never make out why Dun gets so jealous with all my male friends? He beats up Zhuge Dan all the time. He threatened Xu Huang twice-with the excuse that he was under the influence of alcohol. And he fought Musashi, of course not knowing that he was my fiancé. Still...it was too much to bother thinking about. I looked back at the door. Our bodies pressed against each others, his lips touching me..I didn't want to stop. My lust getting the better of me. But above all, he had a head on his shoulders, and I understood what he meant.

That maybe he did care, and maybe that's why he refused to go further. I began to walk back to my room. But I also looked around, to make sure no one was here, to protect our reputations. After all, if I was caught leaving his bedroom, I knew the backlash I'd get. And so I kept walking.

Then I heard footsteps.

Very heavy footsteps.

They were walking the opposite direction, towards me, or at least towards the corridor I was in. I tried not to pay attention. I didn't want whoever it was to notice me. But the footsteps kept coming. Who did I know that was so big in Wei? Well..there's Cao Cao's bodyguards, Xu Zhu and Dian Wei. Then there's that guy Deng Ai with the huge thighs..I looked up. And I caught eye contact with a tall man.

Giant muscles.

Small beady eyes.

I gasped.

"Oh? Hello there." he said. His voice betraying his looks. It was raspy, but moonlight outside shone off his bald head, and reflected into my eyes. "What are you doing awake this hour?"As if he knew me. "I..was..just going back to my room.." I stammered. Unable to realize why I couldn't speak suddenly. "Oh. Well, where is it? I'll escort you there.." he said. I shook my head,"No. It's ok. Thanks though." "Really, I don't mind." he said. "It's ok. Really, I don't need it." I snapped, and I didn't want him pushing it any further.

He nodded. "Alright then. Goodnight."

And with that, he left. I knew he was one of the bodyguards but I couldn't tell which one he was. Nice guy though. I turned my head, and took another look at him as I walked away. Little did I know that he had his eyes glued to me. And he was kinda cute. I wondered what his name was. It was either Xu Zhu or Dian Wei. Could never tell which was which. Even if they don't look alike.

I made it to my room.

My mind's thoughts moving from Xiahou Dun, to Xiliang, Ma Chao, and that adorable muscled man up the stairs. So much that it was hard to sleep. And when morning came, I could barely stay awake.

Outside the castle, a carriage awaited us, a large white and grandiose carriage with black painted designs on , it looked like a wedding coach. "Cao Cao, what is this? We'll be seen in an instant." I said. "Well, it's not like it's a covert operation." he replied. "Yes, but won't they think we're royalty or something like this?" I asked. "No. You guys should be fine. Oh and before I forget, you guys will bring Pang De with you." he said.

"Pang...De?" I asked. "Hi." a deep voice said. I turned around to see a man with long, thick black hair pulled back in a ponytail, with warm, dark eyes and a full beard. He was armorless, only wearing a tight blue tanktop and tight pants, with a long black coat. "Ah. Master Pang De, you're coming with us?" Xu Huang asked, placing a coat over me. When the coat was on, he wrapped his arm around my waist, and held me close, in a means of comfort.

That didn't go unnoticed by Cao Cao.

"Yes." Cao Cao replied,"since he's a native, he'll be able to help you guys get around."

"So you won't get lost, my lady." Pang De said. His voice was gruff, deep, but kind of shy. He bowed, and kissed my hand delicately when it was offered. Talk about chivalrous. "Besides," he added,"I'd like to see Ma Chao again. If he can still forgive me.."

"Forgive?" I asked, as the four of us entered the carriage. He looked away and said,"The Battle of Hanzhong...Ma Chao and I were defeated by Cao Cao's forces. I could have either died, retreated, or joined Cao Cao. I initially asked for death. To retreat is a disgrace...but Cao Cao liked my integrity. So I joined him."

"Sometimes, I still feel guilty." he added. He stopped speaking, then looked at me with a smile. "Enough...this will be a fun trip. I shouldn't burden you with my sad tales." I could see that he was smiling through pain, and I reached out with a shaking hand to comfort him. Xu Huang sat close to me, so close that I was practically sitting on his lap. It was comforting. He had my full trust. I didn't trust anyone else...well, except Zhuge Dan, who wasn't here with us.

"Wait a moment!"

Cao Cao looked behind him, flanked by Xu Zhu and Dian Wei, when Zhang He flew past them.

"Zhang He? What are you doing?" Cao Cao asked. "My lord.." Zhang He bowed,"may I ask permission to go with them?" Cao Cao merely looked perplexed. As much as we all did. "My lord...I want to see Ma Chao. I hear his beauty is second to none...please, may I go?" He asked.

Cao Cao sighed,"Very well, just go."

And with that, he jumped into the carriage, while Cao Cao, Dian Wei, and Xu Zhu left. But not before the bald bodyguard's blue eyes locked with my eyes, and froze me on the spot. "Hey, Huang?" I asked. "Yes?" he asked, as everyone looked on in surprise at me using Xu Huang's name so casually. "Which bodyguard is which?" I asked. Xu Huang smirked. He had noticed the bodyguard's eyes on me.

"The one who keeps staring at you is Dian Wei. The other is Xu Zhu." he replied. "H-hey! What do you mean keeps staring at me?!" I yelled. "Oh come on, we all see it." Pang De said. We all giggled, when Cao Ren shouted out the carriage window at Dian Wei. "Lady Miya says bye, Master Dian Wei!" Making the big bodyguard turn as red as a tomato.

On the deck above the front lawn, Xiahou Dun and Zhuge Dan watched on. We all waved, I waved and blew a kiss to Dan, and Dun just watched with crossed arms.

When the carriage was out of sight, Dun turned to Dan and said,"This was a stupid idea." "Oh? You agree? I...I wanted to talk to Lord Cao Cao, but...who am I to make such a suggestion...?" Dan said shyly. "So speak up. If something bothers you, say it." Dun said. He walked up to Dan, and Dan flinched, waiting for an attack.

But he was surprised when Dun's finger lightly touched his chin, lifting his face towards him. "And always look into someone's eyes when you speak to them."

"O-of course." Dan said, looking into Dun's eyes.

It was quiet between the two, when Dun said,"Come on. Let's go." "Where?" Dan asked. With what had happened between the two, Dan was rightly apprehensive about joining Xiahou Dun anywhere. "Don't give me that look. I won't hurt you, kid..." he said, grabbing Dan's arm. The two of them left, and met up with Xiahou Yuan, who walked them into the kitchen, where they met with Cao Cao, Dian Wei, and Xu Zhu.

The trip to Xiliang wasn't as bad as I had initially thought. It took many days. We stopped halfway, and went to a motel for a few days, just to let the horses rest, and to recharge. For us, it was a chance to sleep in beds for the first time in a while. Also, to eat, change, and take baths. Of course, Xu Huang never once let me out of his sight, causing some light teasing with the guys.

"So when's the wedding?" Pang De asked, elbowing Xu Huang, as we returned to the carriage. We all went to sit down on our plush seats, Xu Huang wrapped his arm around my waist, and with his other hand, punched Pang De in the arm, with a laugh.

"Nervous?" Cao Ren asked. "...A little bit." I admitted. "I don't know what this Ma Chao is like. From what I've heard from people, he seems ok. But Xiahou Dun told me to stay away from him, or something." "Hmm?" Zhang He asked,"but isn't the reason why we're going? Him and that gorgeous cousin of his?"

"Cousin?" I asked,"I thought it was only Ma Chao." Pang De smiled in remembrance, and he said,"Ah...Ma Dai...I haven't seen him in so long.."

"Don't worry about what Xiahou Dun says. No one listens to half the stuff he says anyway.." Zhang He said,"he's probably just jealous." "Jealous?" I asked. "Of course. That a pretty girl like you would rather talk to someone else. We all know how he is. He has a very nasty jealous streak. Remember when Cao Cao tried to steal Guan Yu from Liu Bei?" He laughed,"The look on his face! You couldn't wipe the angry red off his face!"

We all laughed, except mine was rather nervous. I only hoped no one noticed it. The guys here had no idea about what was going on between me and him. At least I hoped they didn't.

After days and days and days of nothing but woods and forests, the sight of a city nearby was a sight for sore eyes.

"We're here!" the driver said.

The carriage parked in front of a motel, as we all wobbled out of it. The city wasn't as full as I expected it to be. But it was grand. So this was the capital...

"It's huge, isn't it?" Xu Huang asked. I nodded, looking around. So many shops, so many taverns, a large fountain in the middle...back alleys, beggars on carpets, people swarming the latest stores looking for bargains. "And this is only the front...wait until you get closer to the palace." Pang De said. "So this is only Xiliang city?" I asked. They all nodded. "I was from outside the city, further away, but I used to come here to relax with Ma Chao. I wonder if that bar is still here..."

"But there's so many..." I said.

As soon as I spoke, everyone in the city stopped and turned. I gasped, and a tour guide suddenly ran up to us. "Hello! Hello! Welcome to Xiliang City! Please enjoy your stay!" He tried to give us pamphlets, but Pang De politely declined. "I apologize, but I am from here, and I will show them around."

The city became more bustling as the day went by. Pang De had given us the tour, showed us everything, from the best eateries to the best shops. Finally, it was time to unwind and drink.

Pang De was excited to learn that the old tavern was indeed still there, and we all ran in, ready to drink to our hearts' content.

"To Xiliang!" we all yelled, sitting at the table, clashing our wine glasses together.

Cao Ren finished his drink, and poured another, while I had already finished three. "Calm yourself, princess! The last thing we need is your getting wasted!" Pang De yelled. I laughed and said,"Oh please...I could drink this entire place dry if I wanted to." "I'm honestly surprised we're not passed out in some hotel by now." Zhang He said, delicately drinking his wine.

His light brown eyes examined the bar, when he turned to Pang De and said,"What does this Ma Chao look like exactly? All I heard was that he was beautiful."

"Yeah...you could say that." Pang De said. "Pitcher's out." Cao Ren said,"I'll go to the bar and get another one." We all nodded, when Pang De added,"He's tall, pale skinned, and blonde." "He's blonde?" I asked. Pang De nodded,"His mother was foreign." "Interesting..." I said, drinking my glass.

"Hey." Xu Huang said, curling close to me. He giggled, a sure sign of drunkenness.

We had our own little section, closed off due to Pang De being a local celebrity of sorts. It was nice, we felt special, having this table in the back of the tavern all to ourselves.

"Yeah?" I asked, curling close to him. I was feeling hit, too. It was a good feeling. I laughed, feeling warm and happy inside.

"Come dance with me." he said, wrapping an arm around my waist. "You idiot...I'm too lazy to get up." I said. "Hmm...then I'll just drag you." he said with a smirk, pulling me towards him. The guys all cheered, when Huang and I went to the dance floor.

The effects alcohol did to this man...

As if he wasn't snuggly with me before, now he's all over me. I knew this all too well. Alcohol and hormones never mixed. Add in sex addiction, and you have yourself a natural disaster. While we danced, I tried to keep Huang from moving further over the line.

However, as I looked up, I stopped.

There he was.

The unmistakable blonde.

He was leaning on the bar, drinking a glass of wine. His eyes were locked on mine.

And little did I know, he was walking right towards me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

I noticed it from a mile away. There was Ma Chao, leaning on the bar, staring right at me.

I had to avoid his gaze. Xu Huang had no idea, and he was left in confusion when I ran back to the table.

Cao Ren quickly handed me a glass of wine, and grew concerned at the wild shaking of my hand.

"Are you ok, my lady?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just fine.."

"You're shaking." he said. "It's nothing. Just..tendinitis." I replied. "Tendi-what?" he asked.

"An injury with the bones and muscles in the wrist. It's nothing, really." I replied.

But Pang De wasn't buying it.

"You sure you're not just nervous?" "What?! Nervous? About what?!" I snapped. Anger clouding my embarrassment. I couldn't possibly be nervous!

Ma Chao was gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I managed to hide in the crowd.

Xu Huang returned to the table, wearing a wide smile, taking the last of the wine for himself.

"What's got you all happy?" Zhang He asked.

"Zhang Liao is here!" he exclaimed.

Zhang He looked at him in confusion, and I replied,"Huangie is his biggest fan!", to which Pang De asked,"Huangie? Just how close are you two?"

"We're sparring partners. That's the closest old Huang here is going to get to getting laid." I replied.

"Hey!" Huang yelled.

We all laughed and saluted, clashing our glasses together, and drinking our wine like a shot.

"Seriously though, he's a great warrior. I've always wanted to meet him." Huang added.

I nodded, then said,"That's just wonderf-hey wait a second! You're not planning on replacing me with him, are you?!" "Miya, I would never!" Huang yelled, holding his hands up.

"Liar." I said, turning my back from him, crossing my arms.

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "You know you're the only special girl for me. But Zhang Liao is..well..Zhang Liao." "Don't you have a rival, or someone you idolized back home?" he added.

"Tadakatsu Honda." I replied.

Everyone gasped.

"I always wanted to test my skils against him. But he never wanted to fight me. Because he was afraid I would get hurt. Despite him being so big and imposing, he actually was very kind-hearted." I added.

"So did you eventually..?" Pang De asked.

"I merely went after him. When I knocked him down, well..well..the rest is unimportant." I replied, lightly blushing.

Everyone screamed and laughed, as I blushed deeper.

"Was this before Musashi?" Huang asked.

"Yes. Much earlier." I replied,"My dad thought something was going on. I was highly flirtatious with Tadakatsu, and I didn't care who saw it. Ieyasu Tokugawa, his lord, and my dad's friend thought it was hilarious. My dad, on the other hand, hated it."

I drank the last of my glass and added,"As you can well imagine, Tadakatsu and I began a relationship. It didn't last long though, then I met Musashi, and the rest is history. Now that he's dead, I've sworn off men."

"You can't possibly mean.." Pang De said.

I nodded.

"Done. Finished. Because I realize that there's no other man who'll ever treat me as well as Musashi did. Besides, I promised him on his deathbed, that I'd never get another man.."

Cao Ren returned with another pitcher of alcohol, and took his seat beside Zhang He.

He then poured the liquor in our glasses, and we cheered again.

"...and I never make promises."

"Did you hear that?" Cao Ren asked. "What?" I asked, looking around the bar in confusion. In the midst, I saw Ma Chao again.

"That's the sound of every man's heart in China breaking." Cao Ren replied with a laugh. The other men laughed again, and clinked their glasses together, while I crossed my arms.

"Well, there's always Dian Wei!" Zhang He said, once again making everyone laugh.

"What?! I don't even..I..I don't even know the guy!" I yelled, blushing.

"Well, he seems to like you!" Cao Ren yelled.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

To make them stop teasing, I took the goblet of liquor, and walked away from the table, with my head up high.

Keeping my eyes on them, as they apologized and begged for the alcohol, I downed it.

And when it was all gone, I simply laughed in their faces.

"Take that, meanies!" I yelled.

The men looked dejected. I reveled in their misery. And the best part was? I wasn't even drunk.

Maybe just a little buzzed.

Just how much alcohol had I drank tonight? Am I really this much used to it that it takes this much to get me even a buzz?

Everything became blurry and distorted.

I felt my knees becoming heavy as things began spinning around and around.

My head hurt, I was dizzy as hell.

Shit. Now, I'm drunk. That liquor was certainly not a good idea.

As I was walking towards the bar for some more liquor, I felt hot breath on my ear, and a hand brush my ass.

I froze.

"Hey beautiful..where do you think you're going.."

And I felt the anger begin to boil inside me.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you ever talk to me that way!" I yelled. I spun around to see four large greasy looking men with sickening smiles on their faces.

And I threw a punch.

My fist connected with the man who's voice it belonged to, and everyone gasped as he fell to the floor.

Adrenaline was pumping through my body, I was no longer drunk. I had full control of my body, and full awareness.

The man spit out blood, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, keeping his eyes on me.

And I stared right back, almost daring him to swing.

"Alright, you little whore, you got one lucky hit. But let's see how lucky you get when-"

"Don't you dare touch her!"

I gasped to see Xu Huang standing in front of me, grasping the man's fist in his hand.

The two men stared each other down, as Huang's grip got stronger, causing the man to fall to his knees.

The man's two partners attempted to attack Huang, but Pang De and Cao Ren interfered, tackling the two to the floor.

I dove out of the way, as Xu Huang got into a fighting position beside Cao Ren and Pang De, and the entire bar erupted into a brawl.

Alcohol was spilling to the floors, glasses were flying in the air. Blood was splattering on the walls, screams and cheers were heard all over the room.

I watched as Cao Ren threw a man to the wall, hearing his back nearly break against the wood.

Pang De slammed another man, presumably from the same crew as my attacker, through a table.

And Xu Huang ducked under his opponent's fist, catching it, putting him into an arm lock.

"Miya, let's get out of here!" Zhang He yelled.

I turned to look for Xu Huang, and I froze as I saw another man approach him from behind, with an iron rod in his hands.

I tried to scream, but my voice got stuck in my throat, as Zhang He kept pulling my arm.

Xu Huang didn't even see it coming. He was one second away from being killed, when he rescued by Zhang Liao, who tackled his would-be assailant.

The body fell behind him, and Huang turned to Zhang Liao in surprise.

"You! You're..Z-Zhang Liao!" he yelled, in utter shock.

"Hey! Keep focus, these men are out to kill you guys!" "O-of course." Xu Huang said, his body shaking when he stood back to back with his idol.

"You wanna explain what's going on?" Liao asked. As Huang ducked under a fist, he elbowed his opponent in the throat, and knocked him down.

"Hmm..impressive. The men of Wei seem to know a thing or two about martial arts." Zhang Liao said.

Xu Huang almost froze.

_'How did he know we were from Wei?'_ he thought to himself.

"My lady friend was propositioned by this man." he replied,"she threw a punch, and he tried to retaliate, but I stopped him. Nobody hits a woman under my watch. Especially not her."

"I see she's quite special to you.." Zhang Liao teased, blocking a punch.

Meanwhile, Zhang He and I managed to escape the chaos in the bar.

That was, until a blond man came in front of us, blocking the exit.

Holding a pair of handcuffs.

"And where do you think you're going, lass? You're the one who started this mess."

I stared at the man with fire in my eyes.

It was Ma Chao. Finally, I had met Ma Chao. The handsome, the splendid hero of justice.

The man who I'm supposed to bring back to Wei.

The man who looks like he's about to arrest me.

"Looks like you want a fight, don't you?" I asked.

He stopped.

"A foreigner...I should have known. You looked like trouble the second I laid eyes on you."

I really wish I didn't have Zhang He with me.

Instead of defending me, or trying to help, he stood there, transfixed on Ma Chao.

Blushing and gushing over his beauty.

"You want me so bad, come and get me." I taunted, diving backwards when he reached out for me.

"Get back here!" Ma Chao yelled, chasing me back to the bar.

I ran further into the bar, flipping over a table when he dove at me.

"What the hell is that?" Cao Ren yelled.

"Did anybody just see Miya kick a man in the chest and what the hell is she doing now?" Xu Huang said.

"That's your girl?" Zhang Liao asked.

The fighting in the bar stopped. Instead, everyone chose to watch as Ma Chao and I fought.

My foot bounced off his chest, and he flew backwards, into a row of chairs. But quickly, he got up, and managed to dive and tackle me to the floor.

He held his body over mine, his skin pressing to me, holding my wrists over my head, when I suddenly felt warm and aroused.

"Alright lady, that's enough!" he yelled.

But I lifted my legs and kneed him in the chin, rolling out of his hold.

He began to make chase again, and I flipped over him, making him run into a wall.

"Hold still, you little brat!" he yelled, running back at me.

This time, I tackled him, and threw him to the floor, wet with alcohol.

I held my body over his, and as he squirmed and tried to fight back, I raised my eyebrow and blushed as I felt him grow hard.

"So..you're Ma Chao The Splendid, huh? Yet, this Ma Chao can't even stop me.." I taunted.

Oh I was having so much fun! And it seemed he enjoyed it too.

I giggled and took his handcuffs, putting them on him.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted..but-"

Suddenly, I was interrupted, and ripped off of Ma Chao by Pang De, who growled,"Miya! Get off him! Now!"

My body nearly flew back, and Ma Chao rose up from the floor, brushing himself off, removing the handcuffs, as I didn't get to close them.

"Pang De?!" he yelled, looking in our direction, as De was about to scold me.

Ma Chao was a mess. His pale skin was a bright red, his blond hair was unkempt, his black pants were creased and dusty, with wet alcohol on them, too, and his white dress shirt was ripped open at the chest, and also stained with alcohol.

He shook as he approached us, brushing his sweat-streaked hair out of his eyes.

I had finally caught my breath, wiping the sweat off my face when he approached us.

"Pang De.." he said, between breaths.

We both looked to him, and De replied,"Ma Chao.."

"What are you doing here?" Ma Chao asked.

"I..I'm here on vacation." Pang De replied, averting his eyes so that he wouldn't see the lie.

"Master Pang De, the Yellow Turbans are about to attack, the Ten Eunuchs are out of control, Dong Zhuo is holding the Emperor hostage, and you're on vacation?!" Ma Chao yelled incredulously.

"As odd as it sounds, yes. My lady here is new in town, and I'm showing her around." he replied.

"Then tell me, Pang De, who else from Wei is with you.." Ma Chao said. This time, his voice sounded furious

"..I thought I saw Xu Huang." he added.

"You did. She refused to leave without him. He's her bodyguard and-"

"Stop making excuses, Pang De! Do you think I'm stupid?! Members of Wei suddenly show up in town, and you say it's a vacation?! Do you take me for a fool?!"

Now, Ma Chao's voice was only getting higher.

I looked at Xu Huang and Cao Ren. The jig was up. Ma Chao knew what we were planning.

"You're here to recruit me to Wei." he added.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ma Chao-" "No! You show up after god knows how long, with three other officers, and you keep lying to me! That arrogant villain Cao Cao kills my father, and he expects me to join his army?!"

This time, Pang De had no reply.

"Tell your lord to take his proposition, and shove it. I'll never join his army. I'd rather die than work for that man."

Everything had fallen silent, including Ma Chao, who kept his eyes on me.

I looked away.

"And to think, he'd send a foreign girl, who has no idea what is going on..just how low is he willing to go? How much more does he want to break me?"

He said it more to himself, but I could hear it plain as day.

I could hear his voice nearly crack.

He took a deep breath and said,"Get out of here. All of you. Take the woman home, too."

The bar began clearing out, when Ma Chao looked at Pang De and said,"Wait."

By now, it was only the seven of us.

Pang De looked at Ma Chao, as the latter held back a breath, and embraced him.

Confusion was written on Pang De's features. Instead of returning the embrace, Pang De lightly pushed Ma Chao off.

"No. We're enemies now..." he said.

But I could hear his heart breaking as he spoke.

Ma Chao tried to speak, but no words could leave his lips. Instead, he held his hand to his heart and looked away sadly.

"Let's go. I'm sure there's still a hotel that's open this hour." Zhang He said.

Xu Huang looked over at Zhang Liao, reluctant to leave him.

And I couldn't help but look at Ma Chao's sad face.

"Wait!" he yelled.

Pang De stopped in the doorway, and turned back to him.

"Don't go to a hotel. Stay at my place. I have plenty of room.." he added.

"No, a hotel is fine." Pang De said.

"I insist." Ma Chao said,"besides..I...never mind." "I suppose it couldn't hurt." I chimed in,"but why? Aren't you supposed to be mad at us?" "I should be. I should hate all of you...but I can't." he said.

Still, he looked sad, looking at Pang De with a dreamy stare.

"Then it's settled. Let's go." I said.

"Hold up. I didn't get to introduce myself yet." Zhang Liao stepped up and said loudly.

"I am Zhang Liao, pleased to meet all of you." he added with a smile.

I eyed him up and down. A nice framed body. Nice shape. Kinda skinny though. Hair down to his cheeks, and that adorable thin mustache of his.

For a second, I could have mistook him for a Frenchman.

He wore a long sleeved black shirt with a bulky black jacket and black pants, with a red tie.

"Anyway. My lord Dong Zhuo is having a banquet soon. I originally came here to pick up some liquor, but I got caught up with you guys...I hope Lu Bu isn't going crazy looking for me.."

My eyes lit up at the mention of Lu Bu.

"...so..Lord Dong Zhuo is having a banquet at the castle in tommorow night. I guess if it's no trouble, I'd like it if you all can make it."

My heart skipped a beat. Me? Going to an Imperial party?! Especially here, where I didn't know anyone...and I'd get to meet the Emperor, and I'd get to meet Lu Bu, too!

"What do you guys say?" Zhang Liao asked.

"Of course we'll go." I replied. "Miya!" everyone yelled. "Come on guys! It's not every day we're invited to an epic party!" I said.

"Master Zhang Liao, we'll think about it." Cao Ren said, pulling me out of the bar.

"Party starts at nightfall! Just come to the doors and ask for me, the guards will let you right in!" Zhang Liao yelled as we all left.

As we began walking towards Ma Chao's residence, I turned to see Zhang Liao with a dozen barrels of alcohol and a carriage.

Beside him was a large and incredibly tall man.

I froze.

Was it Lu Bu?

I wanted to meet him. Terribly. I needed to see if he was anything like Tadakatsu or Keiji.

But how can I break away from the group? Maybe cause a distraction? No..I'll wait until tommorow night. Even if the others don't want to go, I will.

I watched as who I believed to be Lu Bu embrace Zhang Liao, and the two walked into the carriage, going back to Dong Zhuo's palace.

Dong Zhuo.

That name nearly froze me again. The tyrant. The pervert. I heard so many bad things about him...did I really want to see him..what would happen? What would he do in my presence?

Finally, we arrived at Ma Chao's mansion. At first, I thought it was only him living there. Instead, he said it was him, his cousin, and what remained of his army.

We parked the carriage outside, and let the horses sleep in the stables, as we brought our things inside.

"I could have gone modest, but...well.." he said.

"The exuberance of youth." Cao Ren said.

"I can't believe this..I have members of the Wei army in my home. I must be nuts!" Ma Chao said.

By now, everyone had chosen their rooms, and had gone to bed.

Myself included.

Xu Huang looked away as I changed into a nightgown, and I looked away as he removed his clothing, leaving himself in a shirt and boxers.

"So...you finally got to meet Zhang Liao." I said with a smile, as he got into bed beside me.

Everyone laughed at us, but we didn't care. I wasn't going to share a room with anyone else but him.

Even after all this time with the others, Xu Huang was still the only one I trusted.

"I'm happy." he replied, wearing a large smile. How cute he looked like this..

"I've always admired him. Not only do I meet him, but he saved my life, too!" he said.

"The whole fight was my fault. I said,"I don't know what I'd do if that man hit you." "The important thing was that he didn't. And it wasn't your fault. That man deserved to get hit. Nobody puts their hands on you and gets away with it." he said.

"Thank you, Huang." I said.

Indeed, I was lucky to have a friend like him.

As Huang fell asleep, I sat up on the bedpost, thinking about Ma Chao.

"So now what..Ma Chao knows about our plan...what the hell am I supposed to tell Cao Cao? I can't go back.." I said, rising out of the bed.

And how did I know that Ma Chao wouldn't do anything to my men while they slept?

I heard he was a justifiable warrior, but revenge makes people do crazy things.

How could I trust such a man?

I clenched my robe tighter as I left the room. Zhuge Dan's robe. It felt like him. It smelled like him, and it made me feel warm and comfortable.

I needed a walk. Something to ease my mind. Besides, my insomnia won't let me sleep.

As I walked further down the hall, I stopped when I saw Ma Chao standing on his deck, leaning on the board, a glass of scotch in his hand.

He was talking to himself, deep in thought.

"Father..I'm sorry.."

I heard him say.

"That..I have Wei officers here..I needed to have Pang De close..if for one night.."

I walked closer.

He threw the glass over the deck, and into the large front lawn. "Who am I kidding. You're looking down at me in shame..."

"Ma Chao.." I said quietly, when I came to the deck.

"Who's there?!" he yelled, spinning around.

I gasped, nearly falling backwards in fright. I hadn't meant to starle him.

"Oh. It's just you, my lady...why aren't you in bed? It's late, and it's cold out here." he said quietly.

"I can't sleep." I replied.

He looked into my eyes and saw how drowsy I was, despite it.

"You look tired." he said, walking closer to me.

His eyes were bloodshot, and he had dark circles around them. He was also incredibly pale.

"As do you." I replied.

"I _am_ exhausted." he said.

I watched as he sat on the mat cross legged and sighed, looking up at me.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I'm so pathetic." he said.

I took a seat beside him, and he still kept his eyes on me.

"Are you new to Wei?" he asked. I nodded,"I'm originally from Japan, but I work for Cao Cao now. It wasn't my choice.." "What happened?" he asked.

"My father asked me to come to Wei. I don't know why..he was attacked by his brother-in-law's army, I guess he just didn't want me involved." I replied.

I wondered why I was suddenly so talkative with Ma Chao. I must have felt comfortable or something.

I never do...I never like talking to people. What makes Ma Chao so different?

"Your accent isn't Japanese." he said. "It's not. I'm actually Swedish." I replied. "Swedish?" he asked,"as in..you're European?" "Yes. Northern Europe." I replied. I held my hand up and said,"Don't. I already asked, and I don't know."

He smiled a light smile and said,"Well..I think you're beautiful."

I immediately blushed.

That bastard.

Then he gasped. "I mean...wait, you're not dating Xu Huang, are you?" "No, I'm single. Are you?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm single." he replied.

"I'm sure women just flock to you, don't they?" I asked. "You have no idea.." he said with a laugh,"parents even throw their daughters at me thinking I want to marry them!" "Well...are you looking for a wife?" I asked.

"No. I'm unstable. I can't love a woman when I'm so full of hatred." he admitted,"so, why are you single? I'm sure you have no end of suitors at your door."

"I've sworn off men." I replied, rising from the mat.

"Really? What, you prefer women or something?" he asked. "Well, while it's true that I am bisexual, but I mean it more as, I'm finished with relationships. My last boyfriend died, and I just don't want to date anymore." I replied.

"My lady..I'm sorry to hear that." he said.

"I am too." I said.

I giggled lightly. "I don't even think I told that to the guys in Wei..keep that a secret, if you don't mind."

"Your secret is safe with me." he replied.

We were silent for a while. I leaned on the boards with a glass of vodka in my hands, looking at the ice cubes inside as Ma Chao shifted, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Ma Chao.." I said. He looked up.

I looked into his eyes and said,"Tell me about Wang Yi."

His eyes only wore confusion.

"Who?" he asked.

"Wang Yi. You know..woman who wants revenge from you..she's from Xiliang." I said.

"Revenge? For what? I have no idea what you're talking about." he replied.

"You don't know her? She..she says you killed her family in the Xiliang riots." I said.

Still, he was confused.

"My lady..do you have any idea how many people I've killed? As..morbid as that sounds.." he said,"I don't know who or what you're talking about."

How strange. Wang Yi's hatred burns and devours her, she lives only for vengeance, yet Ma Chao doesn't even realize it.

But I decided not to push the issue further.

"Forget it. It's not important." I said.

"Tell me. Tell me everything." he said.

I turned to him and said,"Well..you know we're Wei, so there's no use hiding it... There's a soldier in our ranks, Wang Yi. She claims that you slaughtered her family in the Xiliang riots. Now, she only lives for revenge, to kill you." "...that's..odd. Again, I've killed so many in battle, I don't even know who her family is.." he said, his eyes diverted on the floor.

"Was I so angry? So much in my bloodlust that I didn't realize I killed an innocent family?" he added.

"I told my men to kill all they saw in the village. They were all responsible for my father's death..I held everyone and everything responsible...I didn't watch what I was doing..I was so upset.."

I could only look at him in sadness.

"If you see this Wang Yi..tell her I'm sorry." "I will." I said, leaving the deck.

"Wait." he said, taking my hand. "What?" I asked, turning to him.

"Nothing..never mind." he said, the grip on my hand loosening.

"You are lonely, aren't you?" I asked.

He sighed and nodded.

"But I'm a warrior. I shouldn't be hindered by this." "You're a human being first. And humans feel emotion. Unless you're me, and you've become numb by everything you've been through." I said.

"You haven't told me your story yet." he said.

"There's nothing to tell."

"Stay with me tonight. I can't stand my cold and lonely bed."

I froze.

He was sincere with his words, and I could hear his voice breaking.

But I wasn't about to jump into bed with a man I didn't know.

I just couldn't.

"I cannot." I replied.

"Why? I won't say anything. I won't tell your men." he said.

I shook my head. "No. I don't even know you. And you don't know me." "It doesn't matter. I just..goddamn I sound so pathetic, don't I?" he said.

I knew this game. He was trying to guilt trip me. I wasn't going to fall for it.

"Yes, you do." I replied.

He looked at me in surprise. As if he didn't expect me to be so blunt.

But I felt my resolve breaking.

Perhaps it was the alcohol speaking. Or maybe it was my guilty conscience speaking for me, because the next thing I knew, I followed Ma Chao to his bedroom.

And I couldn't stop it, as he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was like a blur. I had no idea what came over me. When I finally caught up with my actions, I realized I was laying naked in bed with Ma Chao.

I gasped, feeling the burn inside my body as he pressed into me.

He stopped. "Am I hurting you?"

No..no.

"No." I replied,"it's just been so long since I felt like this.."

He broke into a smile and kissed me, easing his way further inside.

Jesus Christ holy master in Heaven did this feel good..

I gripped his pale shoulders as he began slowly, tentatively.

My body wasn't used to it, and he knew it.

"Just tell me when.."

Such a sweet lover, taking time to worry about me.

How did we end up like this? Let's see..we came here after he begged me to join him, after he berated himself.

He kissed me, and I hit him.

Then it happened again.

He retaliated, and threw me to the bed as if to stop me.

My breast fell out of my top.

I noticed he couldn't stop staring.

I took his hand and pressed it to my breast, as I suddenly became horny.

Aaand next thing I knew, here I was, laying in bed, getting fucked by Ma Chao The Splendid.

He pressed hard and deep inside me, and I shuddered, digging my nails into his skin.

My hips rolled and tried to match his thrusts, as I quietly called out his name in pleasure.

"Oh...Chao.." I cried out, when he began moving faster.

The bed rocked beneath us, I felt my stomach clench and heart beat faster with every delicious ragged breath that came out of his lips.

Gods, he was so sexy...

Faster and faster he moved, pulling out and plunging in, his hips slapping against mine as I wrapped my legs around him, gripping him tightly.

My hands let go of his sweaty shoulders, and I leaned back, moaning as my hands gripped and moved down the bedpost.

I tried so hard to keep my vocalizing down, but I couldn't help it.

I couldn't help it as Ma Chao rocked my body into a sensual oblivion.

"Chao..." I cried out again, my body thrusting upwards to match him as he pushed even deeper inside.

"Oh.." he moaned, and I felt warm hearing my name fly gently off his lips.

He stopped and pulled out, laying onto the sheets, his sweaty body sticking to the green silk.

"Chao?" I asked.

But my confusion was gone, when he pulled me on his lap, and I impaled myself on his rock hard cock.

"Oh my god..." I moaned, riding him.

I bounced up and down, impaling myself harder and harder, my nails digging deep into his flesh, cutting him.

"Oh..Chao...Chao!" I shouted, as I clenched him tight.

His hands grasped my ass, gripping me tightly as he thrust upwards and hard inside me.

Oh this was so perfect...

Harder and harder I rode him, faster and faster he fucked me, he bit his lip to stifle his moans, but it was futile.

After all, Ma Chao The Splendid was well known for his loud voice.

By the third hour, I stopped trying to quiet him.

I couldn't stop mine either. I went so long without sex, and now that I'm finally having it again, I didn't want to stop it.

There was no better feeling in the world than sex. Nothing could ever compare.

Our eyes locked.

His hands gripped my hips, and he groaned in pleasure as he began to come.

My body shivered, as he filled me deeply with his essence, and I rode his hips one more time, as our orgasms hit simultaneously.

I watched as his body convulsed, riding out his orgasm, as I rode out mine.

When it was over, I smirked and prided myself for lasting as long as I did.

And for making him hit orgasm about a million times.

As for me? I lost count. None of that shit mattered, though.

When it was over, we stayed in our position, I, between his legs, and he, beneath me, looking at each other, breathing heavily.

"H-holy shit.." he whispered, stroking back his sweaty hair.

His body was sweaty and red all over from both pleasure and exertion, and I grew horny again just looking at it.

"Chao..." I moaned, kissing his hot lips as he began to rock his hips again.

It was almost morning. I watched as the sunlight began to seep into the room.

But we could have another go..

It was never enough...my body quivered as he came hard inside me again, and I clenched him, leaning back as I answered his orgasm in kind.

"My god..you..you're one hell of a woman.." he moaned, falling to the bedsheets in exhaustion.

I smirked, and kissed his cheek, pulling the bedsheets over us as we finally let ourselves sleep.

I would scold myself for this later.

Right now, I just wanted to bask in all this pleasure I just received.

But, I couldn't let my men know. And I couldn't let Xiahou Dun know.

I stopped.

Xiahou Dun...

The very man who made me promise not to touch Ma Chao..the very man I thought I had fallen for.

The man I was kind of..seeing..whatever was going on.

But..I couldn't feel guilty for this. I love sex. And Ma Chao was incredibly hot.

I shouldn't feel guilty for it.

And yet I did.

I promised Musashi that I'd never take another lover...

And yet here I am in bed with Ma Chao...

"Goddamn it.." I muttered, falling to the pillows.

As if he could sense it, Chao woke up, and held me tight. No doubt he had some kind of uncertainty going on in his mind.

"I just made love to a soldier of Wei...my father is spinning in his grave.."

He wasn't saying it to me, he was saying it to his conscience.

Our eyes met, but I knew he still wasn't all there.

And that's when I finally pitied him.

"I..I'm not this kind of man..I don't know what came over me.." he muttered,"I mean..I always put my duties before my own feelings...I.."

"Chao.." I said, looking away.

"This shouldn't have happened." he said.

I nodded.

"I should go before Xu Huang starts looking for me. He'll go crazy if I'm not there."

He looked at me with sad eyes and said,"Miss Miya. Please don't get the wrong idea. This...wasn't how I wanted our friendship to start. Now I'm afraid I can't take it back.."

"Chao..."

I had put on all my clothes and threw Zhuge Dan's robe back on, looking at him tiredly.

"Listen. It was my choice as much as it was yours. Above all, you're a man. And men have desires, simple as. To deny yourself of such pleasures is unfair. You've done nothing wrong."

"But.." he countered.

"I don't think any different of you. And I'm not upset. I could have said no, and walked away, but I didn't." I added.

He bit his lip.

"So you don't see me as a slut or anything?"

"No. If anything, I am." I replied.

Truth be told, I didn't even know the guy for a day before I jumped into bed with him!

"You're kidding, right? You?" he asked.

"I didn't even know you and I jumped into bed with you." I replied,"if anything, it makes me an idiot."

"In this kind of age, you don't know who is your enemy and who is your friend. I didn't put that into consideration. How did I know you weren't an enemy? So you'd have sex with me, fine. But you easily could have killed me when I was vulnerable." I added.

"You do have a point. And how did I know that you wouldn't kill me?" he asked.

"Because Cao Cao needs you alive. I-"

"He sent you here to get me to join Wei. I'm sure he told you to use whatever means necessary, including your body." he said.

I nodded.

"Like I'd fall for that. Dong Zhuo's floozy concubine Diaochan had already tried."

"What?" I asked.

"Not to make a big deal about myself or anything, but everyone in the country wants my cousin and I. We're the most sought-out unaffiliated officers. Dong Zhuo wanted to get me to join his army, so he sent Diaochan to seduce me." he said.

"Diaochan..you mean, the supposed most beautiful woman in all China?" I asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"And you turned her down flat." I said.

He nodded.

"Her beauty could never outweigh her virtue. For as beautiful as she was, she was ugly inside. That woman was far too loose for her own good."

I laughed.

"I'm from Japan, and even I know that Diaochan is the biggest whore in the land."

"Wow...her reputation exceeds that far?"

"Yup." I replied,"but I guess I'm one to talk. I've had quite a few lovers myself."

"But at the same time?" he asked.

"No. At least I waited till Tadakatsu and I broke up before I started sleeping with Mitsuhide again..." I replied.

"Tadakatsu? You mean Tadakatsu Honda? Big? Tall? Imposing..never defeated, never gotten one scratch in battle?" he asked, eyes growing wide.

"Yup." I replied.

"Oh my goodness..how did you-you know what, never mind. I won't even bother." he said with a laugh.

I smiled and said,"Yeah...it wasn't exactly the best choice of lovers...but..anyway.."

"You better go. I'll see everyone in the morning." he said.

I kissed him one more time before leaving the room. There, I clenched my robe and tried to make my way back to my room before anyone noticed.

Ma Dai was nearby. I could hear him whistling a tune while spinning his paintbrush around.

A rather large one at that.

He too, was an incredibly handsome man.

I just hope he wouldn't resent me if he knew about Chao and I. I get the feeling they're pretty close.

Then I wondered. Chao refused to give in to Diaochan. Yet, he slept with me.

Me. The one who's all scarred up, the one with dark circles under her eyes. One who couldn't pass for a legendary beauty(though everyone tells me otherwise, and I just roll my eyes).

Over her...

This was too much to think about, and I was too tired for this.

When I entered my room, I tiptoed in, making sure not to wake Huang.

He was sleeping soundly on the bed. Looking so adorable and comfortable in just a pair of navy blue boxer shorts, covered with large blankets.

I carefully got into the bed, and curled into his hold, quickly falling asleep, as he subconsciously cradled me.

"You're warm." he whispered against my ear.

I inwardly gasped. Hopefully he didn't think...

"Where were you?"

"I..."

So he had known I left..

He smirked. "Couldn't sleep so you decided to take a walk..I know, I know."

He was talking to me, but he was still asleep. More so, mumbling in his sleep. It was really cute.

Thankfully, he didn't notice why I was gone, and why I was so warm.

I don't want any of my men finding out about what I did with Ma Chao. I have a reputation to save.

Not only that, Xu Huang might kill him. I know he cares about me. He'll get the wrong idea and that'll be the end.

I yawned. Too tired to think. Instead, I curled into his hold, and waited for sleep.

Hours passed, yet I was still asleep. Huang and I were still asleep. Laying comfortably in each other's arms, large blanket laying over us.

Chao looked at us from the doorway, a goofy smile on his face, and walked away.

"They can have breakfast later." he said to his cousin, as they entered the dining room. Sitting at the table was Pang De, Zhang He and Cao Ren.

Breakfast was awkward. Very awkward. Apparently I left my mark on Chao. He had scratch and bite marks all over his face and neck, and he desperately tried to hide it.

But he couldn't dodge Pang De's questions.

Chao turned red in the face and replied,"It's nothing. I must have had a bad dream..I guess I scratched myself as I slept."

Ma Dai raised his eyebrow at that, and Chao repeated himself.

Trying his best not to look jumpy at his reply.

"Well, whatever it is, get it cleaned up, it looks pretty bad." Cao Ren said.

Chao didn't reply.

"Where's Miss Miya and Master Xu Huang?" Zhang He asked.

"Last time I saw them, they were still asleep. They looked so comfortable that I didn't want to wake them." Ma Dai replied.

At least he could be cheerful.

Ma Chao often wondered if his cousin was too naive for his own good. Too happy, too cheerful. The country is in a state of war, and all Dai can think about is being happy.

Making friends. Wishing for adventure.

No, perhaps naive isn't it. Ma Dai knows exactly what's going on. He just suppresses it inside.

He never shows how much the war is eating at him, because he knows he has to be strong for Chao.

That's sweet devotion. Something I could get behind. If only I could be so ignorant to everything around me.

Instead, I'm stuck in the middle, watching as everything unfolds.

If for once...I could forget everything..

Then I could go back home.

Sitting outside in Chao's garden, I simply stared at the wall in front of me, as all the thoughts swam in my head.

I didn't even realize everyone was trying to get my attention, and had been for at least three minutes.

"I heard you two last night."

I gasped, jumping at the feel of Cao Ren's hand on my shoulder. He took a seat next to me on the bench as the wind blew around me, my hair floating in all directions.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play ignorant, sweetheart, I heard you and Master Ma Chao last night. He came to the breakfast table with scratch and bite marks all over himself. Coming up with ridiculous excuse after ridiculous excuse. Come on now, I'm not stupid." he replied.

"And how do you know it was me? I was in bed with Xu Huang all night. How do you know that Ma Chao didn't just fuck some random broad last night?" I snapped, looking directly into his eyes.

He showed intimidation at my glare, and froze. "Perhaps you are right. I know I heard something in my deluded sleep. It was either that, or you and Xu Huang..." I laughed,"You were hearing things...Ma Chao doesn't look like the kind of guy to take women while he has guests, and there's nothing going on with me and Huang."

"You don't know Master Ma Chao.." he said. "Indeed I don't. Doesn't mean that  
>I can't make that assumption. Are you sure you heard a couple that sounded like they were having sex last night, or were you just horny in your dreams?" I asked.<p>

"I don't know..." Cao Ren replied.

Before he could reply, Ma Chao walked into the garden to come get us. Cao Ren watched on as Chao looked into my eyes and said,"What kind of man would I be if I let my guests freeze outside in the garden? It's dinner time."

"Thank you." I replied cordially. We began walking down the hall, when I asked,"Do I have to get all dressed up or anything?" "Nah, you look fine as you are, I don't care." he replied. He walked close to me, his hand accidentally brushing against mine as we turned the corner, and away from Cao Ren.

"Chao, we need to talk." I said, when we took a quick detour to his bedroom. "What is it?" he asked. My eyes glazed over the bed, where just last night, he reintroduced me to pleasure and passion, and I felt my body grow warm.

"Cao Ren heard us last night. He tried to confront me on it, and I managed to hold him off." I said.

His eyes grew wide and he said,"He...did? I mean...I admit I was a bit louder than I should have been...but...shit.."

"Chao..." I said.

"I know, I know...he's going to be suspicious from now on. Ok, that's fine. We just won't do anything that looks suspicious." he said. I laughed,"You make it sound so easy." "It is easy..." he said,"well...maybe..." "Maybe.." I agreed. "It's gonna take a lot out of me not to..never mind." he said with a goofy smile.

"I know." I replied.

"Hey, are you two done in there? I'm getting hungry!"

Chao and I jumped when we heard Ma Dai behind the door, banging in annoyance.

"Sorry, Dai." Chao said, as we left the room. I looked at the annoyance in Dai's eyes, and I replied,"Those looked like wounds on him..cuts, I guess, so I had to clean them. You're so stubborn, Ma Chao."

"That is true, Chao...you are quite stubborn. Not unlike a horse..." he said with a laugh. Chao laughed, too, and the three of us walked into the dining room.

"Oh wait, before we eat, Miss Miya, I made a table specifically for you here." Ma Dai, said, taking me into a small lounge by the kitchen. "Hey wait, why is she eating over there?" Ma Chao asked,"Dai, what are you doing?"

"She hates the sight of watching people eat. I know it's kind of strange, but.." Xu Huang said. "No, I understand. Ok, make her as comfortable as possible." Ma Chao  
>said.<p>

At the table, they were joined by Han Sui, a former sworn brother of Ma Chao's father, Ma Teng. He was almost like a father figure to Chao now. I kept to myself in the silence, a small yellow light the only light in the room. It was lonely, but it was better than being at the dining table.

Once dinner was over, the rest of the guys went on about their business; going into town, drinking, sparing, whatever they wanted. As for me, I was granted permission to take a bath, and was escorted by Ma Dai as Ma Chao spent the rest of the day with the horses.

As I relaxed in the bathtub, Ma Dai sat in a chair, looking out the window at the snow  
>blowing in the wind. It was silent. All I could hear was my body wading in the water.<p>

The silence was nerving.

"Hey...Ma Dai..?" I asked. "Hmm?" he asked, turning to me. I knew something was wrong. His eyes were fixated on Pang De, watching as he spun Zhang He in the air over his shoulders. They looked very happy. And with each smile, the more Ma Dai frowned.

"Is everything ok?" I asked. "What? Oh. Yes, yes, everything is wonderful!" he said, breaking into a wide smile.

A smile that was fake as all hell.

"Bullshit." I said.

He looked into my eyes, and frowned. "You're right. It is bullshit...it's nothing to worry about though." "I get it. We're a burden." I said. "No, you guys aren't." he said. "Yeah, we are. We're Wei soldiers, there's no reason why we should be lounging at the Ma Mansion. Not only that...I know it feels bad that Pang De is back here..." I replied.

"You...you're right." he said. "Chao didn't take into consideration how I'd feel bringing you guys here. Granted, the mansion is big enough, that I hoped we wouldn't run into each other. I..didn't want to face the idea of seeing Pang De again."

"At least it wasn't on the battlefield." he added, with a bitter smile."I wouldn't have had the heart to kill him."

I frowned, and he approached me with a towel. I put the towel around my body as I exited the bath, accidentally giving him a perfect view of my body. His eyes didn't stray from my eyes, and he helped me dress into a comfortable green kimono dress, one I had brought from home.

"You're gorgeous. No wonder my cousin can't keep his eyes off you." he said, looking me up and down.

"What?" I asked.

He smirked and said,"Nothing."

Together, we walked out of the bath house, and went to the lounge, where we met with Ma Chao, and the rest of my men. As we all hung out in the lounge, I noticed that Xu Huang wouldn't leave my side. And I was thankful for that. He had his arm around my waist, and held me close, and I noticed that Chao kept watching us, as he played Go with Dai.

Han Sui was in a chair reading by the fire, staying far from us. I noticed that he wasn't very sociable with us. I really couldn't blame him.

We're Wei soldiers.

Responsible for his sworn-brother's death. I'll bet that he wasn't thrilled that Chao was housing us.

"When is that party over at the palace?" I asked.

I watched as Zhang He and Cao Ren wrestled on the floor, and Chao replied,"Did he say tonight, or tomorrow night?" "...I think he said tonight." Pang De said. "Shit! We better go then." I said.

Han Sui looked up from his scrolls and said,"Go where?"

"Master Han Sui...Lord Dong Zhuo had invited us to a banquet at the palace tonight..." Ma Chao replied. "Did he now?" Han Sui asked. Chao nodded. "Then you kids had better go. When that man orders something, you do it. You don't know what he's capable of." Han Sui said.

I looked away. Xu Huang noticed my discomfort, and squeezed me.

"Hey...it'll be ok." he said. "Of course...perhaps I'm over-thinking." I said.

We entered our bedroom, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close. "I already told you. I won't let anyone touch you. And that goes for Dong Zhuo. I won't let him touch you." he said.

I smiled.

"Of course."

I looked at myself in the mirror, wearing a gorgeous curve hugging red velvet dress. It was haltered, and it fit perfectly.

I put my hair in a high ponytail, high and curly, and when I approached Ma Chao, he lost his breath.

He wore a nice suit, as did Ma Dai, nice black and white tuxedos, while Zhang He and Xu Huang wore dark blue dress shirts and dress pants.

"Shall we?" Chao asked, holding his arm out. I put my arm through his, and we went on our journey to the Emperor's Palace.

If only we knew what was in store for us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I had seen the Emperor's palace in Japan, but seeing Dong Zhuo's palace was just as grand.

If not more.

Grass, gold, the architecture...everything was so large. It would make anyone think that Dong Zhuo himself was the Emperor, and not...whomever was in charge. A man I was not familiar with yet.

Pang De and Cao Ren refused to join us. Instead, they opted for a inn inside the city. Ma Chao, Ma Dai, myself, Zhang He, and Xu Huang arrived to the large front gates, the ones embroidered in silver and gold, the ones that look like they cost a fortune, and looked at the guards, decked out in their very best robes.

Glaring at us, ready to put up their weapons at us.

Before I could say anything, Zhang Liao came out to greet us. He was dressed to the nines in his fancy robes, black and red, something I found rather odd, considering Dong Zhuo's colors were generally purple.

His hair was straightened down to his shoulders, his thin mustache neatly groomed. He wore a warm smile and said,"My guests have arrived. So good to see everyone."

He looked at all of us in our fancy outfits, and smiled again. "Masters Cao Ren and Pang De did not join us?" he asked. "They decided they were too old to party with us kids." Ma Dai replied. "Hmm...what a shame. They could have at least mingled with the crowd a bit." Zhang Liao said, as we all walked into the palace.

As we all walked in, the soft velvet carpet was like the greatest comfort under my feet.

Everyone in the Dong army had their eyes on us in curiosity. Ma Chao kept by my side, and to be honest, I wanted to get away from him. I noticed how Xu Huang looked at Zhang Liao, and followed his every move. Zhang Liao seemed rather responsive to it.

The more Xu Huang stayed closer to Zhang Liao, the closer Ma Chao came to me.

Ma Dai had his eyes on us, and he didn't look too thrilled.

Meanwhile, Zhang He was our comic relief, gushing about how beautiful his palace was.

When we arrived to the main floor, Dong Zhuo sat at the large throne.

Above the mountainous steps, with a large table in front of him filled with a multitude of wines, fruits, vegetables, meats, and everything in between.

Beside him was a lovely lady with reddish brown hair, pale, porcelain skin, and loads of makeup. She had warm eyes, that looked sweet, yet scared. She wore a multitude of robes that barely covered her body, and was swamped by different jewels.

Didn't take a genius to realize that this was Lady Diaochan, the biggest whore of all China.

I snickered to myself when I saw her fill Dong Zhuo's glass.

Then my eyes moved over to Dong Zhuo.

My god, was he grotesque.

Fatter than I could have ever imagined. His hair was long and greasy, and it stuck to his skin like a second skin. His body was sweaty, and he heaved as he spoke, thanking Diaochan for her service. Food crumbs were all over his large purple robes, and she grimaced as she knelt before him, wiping his long beard, mouth, and robes.

He thanked her with a kiss, and when he wasn't looking, she quickly wiped her lips of his essence.

Dong Zhuo reeked. Despite all the people in this large hall; ministers, warriors, soldiers, dancers alike, we were all able to smell him all over the room. It smelled like a mix of ass and body odor. I held my hand to my nose, turning away coughing as Ma Chao handed me a goblet of wine.

"Just don't think about it. Drink until the stench is gone." he said.

I began to drink, when Zhang He approached me and asked me to dance. I smiled and took his hand, grateful to get away from Ma Chao, who was glaring at us.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked. He noticed how I curled into his hold tighter as Ma Chao glared at us. "I think Ma Chao is obsessed with me." I replied, as I was spun around.

"Oh? Well, I mean you are absolutely stunning..." he replied. "Yes, but..." I sighed,"Zhang He...it's my fault. I slept with him last night, and now, I can't get rid of him.."

Zhang He smirked and said,"So that's why he was at the breakfast table with scratches all over him. You really put him through hell, huh? Anyway...that doesn't matter. I'll keep you safe."

As I danced more with Zhang He, Ma Dai took Ma Chao aside and drank with him. They mingled with the crowd as we went further into the room. We sat in a bungalow, taking a seat on the plush red couch, we had our glasses filled by the servants as two gold clad women began dancing for us.

Beside us, a man by the name of Hua Xiong turned to us, and immediately began yelling for the guards.

Before the guards could come, Zhang Liao ran up to him and said,"Wait, wait, Hua Xiong. These two are part of the group of guests I invited." Hua Xiong and I looked at each other, my eyes roaming over his scars on his face, his eyes doing the same to mine, and he nodded. "I apologize. I didn't notice you all walk in."

I was silent, and he poured more wine into my goblet.

"Thank you." Zhang He said.

Hua Xiong's eyes went to me and said,"I get the feeling you don't mingle well in crowds." "I don't." I replied quietly. "Shy?" he asked. "No, I just hate people. And I get very overwhelmed and claustrophobic." I replied.

"I see." he said, turning to the man next to him. They began a conversation, when Zhang He took my hand and took me outside for some fresh air.

It was there where we saw a young girl with short silverish hair overlooking the mountains.

She stood in a grassy area, her eyes gazing straight ahead, as if nothing else mattered.

She wore a long black dress with a red jacket, and hugged herself when the breeze began to fly in. Both Zhang He and I stared at her, when he said,"That looks like Lu Bu's daughter. I forget her name though."

"Why isn't she inside with the others?" I asked. He shrugged.

Before we could approach her, I stopped and gasped when Lu Bu arrived.

"Father.." she spoke quietly. "Why are you not inside, Lingqi? It's cold out here." Lu Bu said. He was out of his armor, dressed only in his robes, hair down, and looking ever like the true monster of China.

"I...I do not like crowds." she replied. "But you also don't like to be alone." he said with a smile, putting his arm around the small girl.

"Come now. I'll put you to bed then. I still need to be here until Lord Dong Zhuo leaves the party." he said.

They turned around when a sweet, feminine voice yelled,"Lord Lu Bu!", and Diaochan came running to them.

I could hear Lingqi's growl from where I stood...

"Yes, what is it, Diaochan?" Lu Bu asked. She gasped at the intimidation in his eyes, and she clutched her heart tenderly. "Lord Dong Zhuo is looking for you. Please return to the party with me."

Lu Bu looked at his daughter and replied,"I'll come when we're ready."

Diaochan nodded, and turned to leave, when she noticed Zhang He and I overlooking them.

She gasped and yelled,"Who are you two?!"

"I...please forgive us, my lady." Zhang He said,"we were guests invited by Master Zhang Liao. We were not eavesdropping. We decided to take a walk out here when all you began talking." I nodded in agreement.

"So you are Zhang Liao's guests...I thought there were more of you." Lu Bu said.

"The rest are inside." I replied, keeping my eye on Lu Bu.

He kept his eyes on me and I felt my knees buckle.

Diaochan tried to grab his arm to drag him inside, when he growled and turned from her.

"Give me a second, Lingqi." he said, as he began to walk to me.

The wind blew his long hair in all directions, and it blew mine in a all directions, too.

"Zhang Liao told me about you. A foreign girl from Japan..." he said. I looked up at him and said,"Yes. I am European and Japanese."

He snorted. "An exotic mess. But I suppose some good things can come out of it..."

"Surely you know of Tadakatsu Honda, then." he added.

"Do I..?" I said with a laugh. Zhang He snickered beside me, then flinched when Lu Bu glared at him. "My father's army was aligned with his. We...we were lovers for a short time, lovers and rivals." I added.

He smiled and said,"Really now...I am fascinated by him. Is he truly my equal?"

"Perhaps. But I need to find out for myself." I said with a smirk.

Everyone gasped.

"Surely you don't intend on fighting Lu Bu?!" Zhang He yelled.

"Of course I do." I replied. Lu Bu laughed and said,"A little thing like you...I must admit, I like your spunk."

I got into a fighting position and looked at Lu Bu, waiting for him to reply.

He smirked and got into a fighting position himself.

"Lord Lu Bu! You...you can't fight this little girl!" Diaochan said.

"Be quiet. I want to test her skills." Lu Bu said. He looked at me, I looked at him, and before we could charge at each other, we were stopped by Zhang Liao.

He stood in the middle of us, holding his arms at us, when he said,"Everyone go inside. Lord Dong Zhuo is going crazy looking for you all."

"I'll see you later tonight." Lu Bu said to me. I nodded, and followed Zhang He inside. Xu Huang joined with us, as we all walked inside.

Lu Bu took his place beside Dong Zhuo, as did Diaochan, as more food was served to them. Downstairs, we all danced in the hall. I watched as the floor broke into traditional Chinese dances.

"Do you have any traditional dances at your home?" Zhang He asked. "Yes, but I never really participated in them...I was probably as far from being ladylike as possible." I replied.

As the crowd danced, I noticed when Hua Xiong held out his hand for me. I took it, and went to the dance floor with him, as Ma Chao seethed from across the hall.

Zhang He laughed.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Xu Huang dance with Zhang Liao, while Lu Bu kept his eyes on them.

"And you're saying you don't know how to dance." Hua Xiong said with a smile. I kicked my leg and spun around with him, when Ma Chao suddenly grabbed me from his hands. "Ok, we're finished. Let's go home now, my dear." he growled.

I gasped, and tried to get out of his hold, when Ma Chao forced me to look at him.

"You are mine, Miya. You won't dance with anyone else here, you won't speak with anyone else here but me." he snapped.

"Get your hands off me, Chao. I don't belong to you." I snapped, still trying to get out of his grip.

Angrily, he pulled me back to him so hard that my neck almost snapped.

"Hey! Get your hands off her, Ma Chao!"

Both of us turned to see Lu Bu angrily glaring us down. "She doesn't belong to you or anyone else here, let her go, or I'll spill your blood all over Xiliang!"

"Come on, let's go." Lu Bu said, turning to me. He pushed Ma Chao away, and pulled me into his hold.

Diaochan glared at us, while filling Dong Zhuo's glass again, grimacing as the wine poured from his lips, spitting onto her practically exposed chest as he laughed at us.

"Why haven't I been introduced to that girl yet? Everyone's been talking about her!" he yelled.

"I do not know..." Diaochan sighed, as a poor handmaiden wiped her chest clean from the wine. Still, her little fabrics were stained purple, and she groaned in despair.

"Break up with him." Lu Bu said to me when we went to the outside deck. "He's not my boyfriend." I snapped, crossing my arms. "I see. He's just-"

"A mistake." I growled,"my lover was Musashi Miyamoto. Not that asshole in there. I was so stupid...and I let my body take over my mind.." "Musashi..? The great swordsman?" he asked. "Go ahead and say it. I'm a whore." I snapped, turning away from him.

"Hardly." he said.

"I slept with my father's friend's retainer, I slept with my "fiance"'s father, now I slept with Ma Chao...I.." I growled. "Fiance's father? You mean Musashi?" he asked. I shook my head. "Motonari Mouri was scared shitless of my dad's army. So he tried to make a peace treaty with us. That I would marry his son, Takakage. I found his son cute, sweet, honorable, you know...just an all around good kid. But he was also boring. Let's just say that Motonari, despite his old age, knew the right words to get me out of my dress."

I laughed bitterly. "It's so fucking pathetic..."

Lu Bu laughed a genuine laugh and said,"You're a young single girl. There's nothing wrong with that..." "I didn't mean to spill all that to you. I don't even know you." He shrugged and said,"That party was getting dull anyway. And I find you rather interesting."

I let out another bitter laugh and held myself when a large gust of wind blew past us. "Muneshige..." I growled to myself.

"That reminds me. Where is Zhang Liao? I saw him with that guy with the spiked hair, and then I lost him." he asked. I inwardly gasped. Surely they didn't run out of the party? I could see that Lu Bu and Zhang Liao were close. Best friends? Partners? Maybe they were even lovers? But Lu Bu had a daughter...maybe she's from a previous relationship..."

"Lu Bu...may I ask...are you and Zhang Liao..?" I asked. "Lovers." he replied. "Oh..." I said. "Yeah...it took me a while to get used to. I guess when you spend enough time with someone on the battlefield, when you face victory and certain death, and he's the only one by your side, you get attached. Neither of us are really attracted to men, as you can see, I have a daughter, but...that's how it goes, I guess."

"Out of all my relationships, I'd say...I probably only really loved Musashi. The rest were all just flings. I grew out of that phase, I wanted real love. And then, I met a man who finally kicked my ass." I said with a laugh. "To my luck, he had a psychopathic stalker after him. One of those "if I can't have you" things."

"Of course. Find something good, and there's always an underlining problem." he said. Looking back at the palace, his mind trailed off to his beautiful daughter.

"This man, Yuan Yao, son of Yuan Shu, wanted to marry my daughter. He was obsessed with her. Like how Ma Chao was with you. When we put his hands on her...I snapped. I grabbed him and smashed his skull in my hand, and slammed his body to the floor...I-"

"You did the right thing." I said,"no man should ever have the right to touch a woman like that." "That's why that made me so angry. It was like watching them again..."

I never expected Lu Bu to be so profound. I expected a mindless brute. A warrior who believed only in might. Yet I find this moral, paternal, kind-hearted man. It was incredible. I found myself leaning more and more towards him. "I will protect you. You have nothing to fear, Lingqi."

I stopped.

"...My name is not Lingqi." I said.

When I turned around, Lu Bu was gone. Of course. We have a nice long conversation like that, I spill my guts,and he simply leaves like nothing happened.

I felt so fucking pathetic.

And I wanted nothing more than to go home.

I stayed outside on the deck, when Ma Dai approached me. Instead of looking angry, he looked upon me with pity. "I'm sorry." he said. "What the hell are you so sorry about?" I snapped. "Because I can't control my idiot cousin. At first I was furious, because I thought you had bewitched him. But then I saw that it was he who couldn't leave you alone. And that's when I pitied you. My cousin is extreme. When he finds what he wants, he'll stop at nothing to have it. He's like a wild horse, I can't control him."

"I'm not here to hear your excuses. Ma Chao is not a child. You just have to try harder." I snapped.

"I tried everything!" he yelled. "Don't. Just shut up, Ma Dai. I'm leaving, and I want nothing to do with your family ever again." I yelled, pushing through him.

I stormed to the banquet hall, and rounded up my group. "We're leaving. I don't ever want to come back here, or see that fuck Ma Chao ever again. Let's go." I snapped, pulling Zhang He towards me.

"O-ok...is everything ok?" he asked. I growled instead of replying, and he got the message immediately.

Xu Huang was reluctant to leave Zhang Liao, but I pulled him anyway. Lu Bu pulled Zhang Liao, and the two of them snuggled underneath the walkway back to their room.

"Miya, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Xu Huang asked. "It's nothing. I just want to leave now." I snapped. He sighed and said,"Who hurt you?" "No one." I replied, turning away from him as the carriage went back to the Ma mansion.

The carriage ride was awkwardly silent. Xu Huang was ready to gush about Zhang Liao-I wondered if he was aware that Liao had a lover-, but the anger written all over my face was enough to keep him quiet.

Zhang He sighed and looked down at his feet. He knew exactly what was wrong, but promised to keep his mouth shut.

We grabbed our things from the Ma mansion quickly, before Han Sui could say anything. I was ok with that. I didn't want to see his grimy face either. Anger formed through my body as I passed Ma Chao's bedroom. How stupid could I possibly have been? I wanted nothing more than to set fire to the room, to tear the bed apart, anything and every destructive thing I could think of.

"Come on." Zhang He said, watching as I angrily spit on the floor and knocked over his table, filled with papers, items and small daggers.

I watched as a beautiful statue of a horse fell and shattered to pieces on his wooden floor.

And I was satisfied.

"There, do you feel better now?" He asked. I nodded, and left the place with a wide smirk on my lips.

We picked up Cao Ren and Pang De along the way. They were trying to be quiet in their conversation, as they saw me asleep on Zhang He's shoulder. Xu Huang wanted to hold me, but I refused. Part of me blamed him for this whole fiasco. Though it was all my doing, had I not lost Xu Huang to his Zhang Liao delusions...

No...this wasn't fair. I looked at Huang as he slept, and curled into his hold. Zhang He didn't seem to notice me leaving, as he threw his head back and snored like a cow.

Huang smiled and put his arm around my waist, letting me sleep on his shoulder.

"This'll be a few days...just relax." he said. "Of course. Of course." I replied.

But something inside me told me this wasn't over. Not by a long shot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

It took about five days to get back to Wei. It would have been shorter, had we not stopped for food, rest, or Cao Ren's bad reaction to the chicken at that one inn.

The angry expression never once left my face on the ride. I could see that the guys were curious, but my expression was enough to shut them up.

Pang De had a lost look on his face.

"We were in such a rush, I couldn't say goodbye."

"Perhaps it's for the best. Goodbyes are so unpleasant." Zhang He replied. "I still owe the Ma's that much...never mind. Perhaps another time." Pang De said.

Never had I been more thrilled to see the Wei Palace.

It was like nothing had changed.

Snow still adorned the steps and the front gates, the trees outside were still dead, icicles hanging from their  
>branches, and around the arched doorway.<p>

The guards outside were cold, shivering as they held their spears tightly. I could see them shake and struggle to hold on to their weapon, which had undoubtedly become frozen steel.

"Home sweet home.." I said bitterly, with a tone as acidic and as cold as the environment we were in.

Because this wasn't my home. No, my home was in Owari, my home was in Nobunaga's arms.

The guards welcomed us and opened the doors. We nodded and walked inside, when I was suddenly blindsided by Wang Yi.

"You're finally home.." she said, holding me against the wall. She had a wild smirk on her face that reminded me all too much of Kicho Saito.

If there's any familiarity from home to feel here, this would be it..

"What the hell do you want?" I snapped.

"How dare you speak that way to your superior, you dainty little whore!" she yelled.

Suddenly, she pressed herself against me, running her nose up and down my body.

Her hand moved to touch me between my legs, and I kicked out of her hold.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled.

In the background, Pang De tried to calm her down.

"I knew it! You whore! You slept with Ma Chao!" she yelled, her voice echoing through the halls.

"Lady Wang, please.." Pang De pleaded.

"I did not!" I yelled.

Fear struck inside me. How did she find out?

"You lie! You smell like him!" she yelled.

She's that obsessed with him?!

Before I could reply, she held me against the wall again and yelled,"How did it feel, you dirty slut?! How did it feel to fuck the man who took everything from me?! How did it feel when he pounded into you like every stab he laid on my family?! His bloody hands all over your beautiful body..it makes me sick!"

All I could do was glare and try to escape her grasp.

"Answer me, whore!" she roared, slamming me against the wall.

My body thrashed against the wall twice, before Xiahou Dun intervened, pulling Wang Yi from me.

"Let her go, Wang Yi!" he yelled, as I slumped to the floor.

She lay on the floor, opposite me and began to cry screaming about how much she hated Ma Chao and how much of a whore I was.

She was right, after all.

Dun asked Pang De to take Wang Yi away, and looked down at me.

"Miya, is everything ok?" he asked.

I ran my hand up and down my throat and nodded. "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. She choked me and slammed me against the wall..usually I'm a good fighter, she just caught me off guard."

He knelt down in front of me, putting his finger under my chin, gently bringing my face to him.

"You look exhausted. Did you rest at all?" he asked.

"No." I replied. Because I was too stressed out. Still so angry at Ma Chao, so angry at myself..

He sighed and said,"You gotta take better care of yourself..come on, I'll take you to your room."

"I don't need help." I growled, getting up from the floor.

But I stumbled as I rose, and he tried to put his arm around my waist.

"I said I don't need your help!" I yelled, pushing him away.

"You can't even walk on your own. Stop being a child, let's go." he said.

"I am not a child! I am a grown woman!" I yelled, screaming again when he threw me on his shoulder.

I began pounding on his back, and he said,"Yeah, yeah, a grown woman..."

As we walked through the halls, I screamed louder, until we made it back to my room.

He then unceremoniously threw me on my bed.

"You fucking asshole." I snapped.

"Watch your mouth, Miya. You do realize that I'm your superior, right? Now, you want to explain what that was all about?" he asked.

"It was nothing. Wang Yi is crazy, you know that." I replied.

"She wouldn't have gone off the deep end like that without reason. Did you really sleep with Ma Chao?" he asked.

"No." I replied.

"Tell me the truth." he said.

"I am telling the truth." I replied.

It went on for another minute, when I finally admitted.

"Alright fine. You want to hear the truth, here it is. Yeah, I did sleep with Ma Chao. Happy? It was a stupid mistake, and-"

I rambled on for another few seconds when Dun wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder.

I looked behind me and snapped,"Get your hands off me. I'm too tainted to be held like this."

"It's not your fault. He seduced you, he-"

"And you think I couldn't have said no?" I asked.

"You didn't..." he said.

"Goddamn it." I sighed, sitting on my bed. I leaned against my pillows, when Dun lay his head on my shoulder. "Is that why you didn't promise me?" he asked.

"As if I had the intention of sleeping with him. I always put up the negative possibilities first." I snapped,"do you think that little of me?"

"Of course not." he replied, but I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Dun, I swear, I had no intention of having sex with him. It just kind of..happened. And..I wouldn't blame you if you agreed with Wang Yi that I was a whore." I sighed.

"You're not a whore..I just...wish you had better self-control." he said.

"Don't you think I wish that, too?" I snapped.

There was a moment of silence between us, when I added,"Dun, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to be alone for now."

"Alright." he said, rising from the bed. He looked down at me with sadness, and squeezed my hand gently. "I'm here if you need me."

I felt so guilty, so disgusting. My heart broke watching Xiahou Dun leave the room. His body language said it all; his head down, shoulders slumped, the slow way he dragged his feet...

How cruel could I possibly be? Perhaps I was just like Kicho...Wang Yi was exactly right about me. I am a dirty whore. Tadakatsu Honda, Mitsuhide Akechi, Motonari Mouri, and now Ma Chao would certainly agree.

Yet Musashi loved me through it all. Despite my...colorful background.

The thoughts killed me.

I looked at the large vodka bottle in my hand.

Not to mention, I'd have to tell Cao Cao that I failed.

-Twisting the bottle cap open-

Maybe he knew I'd fail. Maybe he set me up.

-and began to drink the entire bottle-

I'd drink until I couldn't feel anymore. Because I was just so tired...

"I didn't even tell her about Zhuge Dan.." Dun thought, as he stood outside my door. I wondered if he even heard my body fall to the floor, or the glass bottle shatter at my feet.

I felt better like this. It was becoming more apparent that my father didn't want me to come home. I was a worthless soldier in my father's army. All the times he told me he loved me, all the times he hugged me, they were all lies.

As I began to lose conscious, a smile formed on my lips. I would be better off like this. Alone and dead.

Not once did I hear the pounding against my door.

Eyes closed, I didn't see Guo Jia kick my door open, and run to my body. He picked me up from the floor, wrapped me in a blanket and ran into the washroom, throwing me into a bathtub, trying desperately to wake me up.

I didn't hear him crying. I didn't hear him screaming and pleading for me to wake up.

I couldn't even see when Xu Huang walked into my bedroom, removed his turban, and lay in my bed, holding my weapons tightly.

All I could hear was silence, all I could see was black. And that was alright.


End file.
